Trials and Tribulations of Being Royalty
by Meridyn
Summary: An average high school fic about a not so average pair of students. It focuses on Chi-Chi and Vegeta and the horrors they incur being Royalty. From hidden secrets to conniving fathers, these two have to struggle to gain what they truly desire. G/CC B/V
1. Prologue

Trials and Tribulations of Being Royalty  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
  
  
Hello People.  
  
This is just a brief summary of what you will need to know for this story. This will focus on Chi-Chi because, personally, I'm tired of Bulma always being the new girl or the tormented one. Yes, this is another high school story, so that proves this is an alternate universe and people will be out of character.  
  
Here, Vegeta-sei was destroyed with King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta and Kakkarrotto escaping. A treaty was made between the Saiyans and Earthlings that enabled the few remaining Saiyans to live on Earth as long as they were peaceful. They knew about Earth due to the fact that Kakkarrotto was sent there on a routine scouting mission, where he met Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin. In order to fool them, he had gone by the name Goku for the duration of his stay. When they moved to Earth, Goku met up with his friends again in high school. During their freshman year, 'the group' first met. This group consists of Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Juunana, Juuhachi, Marron, Vegeta, and Goku (to whom he is called by all with the exception of his fellow Saiyans). By the way, people know they are Saiyans.  
  
Chi-Chi comes to their school about a month into the semester of everyone's senior year. Things about her will be revealed throughout the fiction. I am having her take back her title as Princess (like in the anime). She has been attending boarding schools, but when her father's kingdom is being rebuilt, he has her move to the city to attend a public school. In this fiction, she will carry an attitude similar to Vegeta's.  
  
I am an American, so I am going to base this on one of the basic American school systems. Each student will attend six classes, each an hour long and there is lunch in the mix, which is half an hour long. There is a five minute period in between classes in order to move to their next class. School starts at eight in the morning and ends at three in the afternoon. Below is the schedule of each character.  
  
Basically, this story will be where Chi-Chi and Vegeta's royal titles get in the way of what they truly want. Basically, their fathers decide since Vegeta lacks a kingdom and Chi-Chi has to have a husband to rule, then they should be together. This is just one of the problems they face. So, this will center around Chi-Chi. The couples presented in the beginning are very likely to change by the end, and seeing as I haven't written it all out, you can email me or include in a review just what you would like to see happen. I'm all for torturing any character.  
  
Any questions? Good. Now lets move on to the fiction. Emails and Reviews are appreciated at all times!  
  
  
  
Ice Angel  
  
  
  
Schedule:  
  
Chi-Chi: English; Advanced Biology; French; Calculus; Lunch; World History; Gym  
  
Bulma: Calculus; Advanced Biology; World History; English; Lunch; Latin; Gym  
  
Juuhachi: World History; Spanish; Calculus; English; Lunch; Advanced Biology; Gym  
  
Vegeta: World History; Calculus; French; Advanced Biology; Lunch; English; Gym  
  
Goku: Calculus; World History; French; Advanced Biology; Lunch; English; Gym  
  
Krillin: English; World History; French; Calculus; Lunch; Advanced Biology; Gym  
  
Yamcha: English; Spanish; World History; Calculus; Lunch; English; Gym  
  
Juunana: World History; Advanced Biology; Calculus; English; Lunch; Latin; Gym  
  
Marron: Advanced Biology; Calculus; French; English; Lunch; World History; Gym 


	2. Chapter 1: New Places

AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: New places  
  
  
  
A shrill ring pierced the silence of the immense house.  
  
"Damn it, late again. This is not good." Running down the stairs, Chi-Chi rushed in getting ready for school. Checking the time, she realized she had less then fifteen minutes to finish getting ready and make it to school. The telephone rang yet again.  
  
Realizing she would be late either way, she answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello darling. How are you? How is the new neighborhood and school honey?"  
  
"Daddy! I was just on my way out, school starts soon. Its okay here, but I can't wait until you get here. When are you going to arrive?"  
  
"I should be there in about a month. I still have some loose ends to tie up here. Now get to school sweety and I'll call you again tonight. I love you, see you soon."  
  
"Love you too daddy. Bye." Upon hanging up the phone and once again noting the time, Chi-Chi decided she was going to be late to her new school whether she left now or finished getting ready. "It's better to look good and be late than be late and look bad." She said while looking into the large mirror.  
  
Her waist length black hair was loose, hanging straight except for the curls at the ends. Her dark blue bell bottoms clung tightly to her figure, displaying the swell of her hips and the length of her legs. Her white corset-like halter top displayed a modest amount of cleavage and exposed her stomach enough for her navel piercing to show. A shimmering lotion brought attention to her tan skin. Her onyx eyes pronounced with the black eyeliner and mascara, contrasted with a shimmering white eye shadow. Her mouth shimmered with lip gloss. Content with her appearance, she slipped on a pair of strappy black platform sandals and picked up her black book bag and purse.  
  
With a sigh, she once again checked her watch and saw she had five minutes to get to school. She grabbed one of her capsules and tossed it, not even looking where it landed or what she had grabbed, she locked the door to her new home. Turning back, she realized she had chosen one of her favorite cars. A black Viper shined in the morning sunlight.  
  
Racing off to her new school, her mind chose this time to wonder about just what she was getting herself into. Due to the long distance move, she didn't get to start school when everyone else did. Instead, she had to start a month into the semester. She had hoped to avoid the display she was new to the area and the attention, however, this could not be done. Pulling up to the front of the school, she encapsulated her car and put it into her silver capsule case.  
  
When she got to the main office, the secretary looked at her annoyed. "Four weeks into the semester and you are already late? Young lady, this is not a good impression to set forth ….."  
  
Blocking out the lecture she was being given, she waited for the secretary to take a breath. 'Damn,' she thought while examining her perfectly manicured nails, 'she surely can talk for a long time without taking a breath. Doesn't she realize she is just making me even later for class? Time to shut her up.'  
  
Slamming her fist down onto the counter, everyone in the office looked up sharply. "Listen, if you would give me a few minutes, you would have learned that I am a new student. Therefore, by stalling me further, the impression I will make on my new professors will be even worse. Thank you very much for that. Now, can I please have my schedule and other information before first period ends???" Chi-Chi hissed venomously. The shocked secretary then realized her mistake.  
  
"S-Sorry, Miss …." the secretary stuttered. She had never been approached this way and had no clue how to react. Only one other person in this school could have such an effect on people. Now there were two of them.  
  
"Chi-Chi Maou."  
  
"Sorry, Miss Maou. Now let's see, okay, you have already been registered, so here is your information packet, your locker number and combination, and your schedule. And here is a note excusing your tardiness. Check in with the nurse to let her know of any pertinent information and go by the storage office across the hall from the nurse's office. Give them your schedule and they will provide you with your books for your classes. That is all, I think, have a good day!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Chi-Chi turned from the secretary to head out. Not looking where she was going, she ran straight into a brick wall, or so she thought. Then she realized brick walls were not short. She had run into a shorter, but well built guy with a flame-like hair style. He scowled at her and hissed "Watch where you're going bitch."  
  
"Why don't you just move your short punk ass out of my way and maybe we won't have this problem?" She seethed, giving him a glare that would have killed him a number of times over if looks could have killed. Turning sharply on her heal, she stormed from the office leaving a number of shocked people.  
  
'Who the hell was that? No one ever talks to me like that?' The young man thought as he was left stupefied in the office. 


	3. Chapter 2: First Day Miscellaneous Par...

AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: First Day Miscellaneous  
  
Part I  
  
  
  
~~*~*First Period: English*~*~~  
  
"Now, it seems our new student has been delayed, so we will begin our lesson. Now, as we stated yesterday, William Golding's Lord of the Flies captures the true nature of mankind. When the group of young boys lacks the social structure and are out of the restraints of society, their true nature is revealed. Primitive instinct and survival of the fittest reveal themselves." As the professor droned on about the novel, our focus goes to two young men seated at the back corner of class.  
  
"So, Yamcha, what are you and Marron doing this weekend? I was thinking that the whole crew should go check out the hot new club opening this weekend. Bulma received a whole bunch of V.I.P passes, because of the whole 'daughter of the owner of Capsule Corp.' thing. So, we were talking and thought we should all go." A short noseless boy stated.  
  
"That sounds cool. Me and Marron didn't have plans yet, so that sounds cool. V.I.P passes huh? What doesn't she get? Genius, beautiful, billionaire, all she needs is the royal title! The girl is great; too bad she is with Juunana. Oh well, Marron is great too." The spiky black haired Yamcha answered.  
  
His companion, Krillin, merely shook his head and replied, "You will never get over that old crush will you. I know what you mean, though, she is one of our best friends. She just isn't my type. I am perfectly happy with Juuhachi."  
  
Just then, their conversation was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Ah, this must be our new student." As he beckoned, the door opened revealing Chi-Chi. "Good morning miss. Class, I would like each of you to meet Chi-Chi Maou. She comes to us from abroad. Please show her around and please be nice. Now, why don't you say a few words about yourself to the class? I'm sure you will be doing this in each of your classes so be prepared."  
  
"Thank you, sir. As he told you, my name is Chi-Chi Maou. I have spent all of my education at a boarding school, however, my father and I recently moved into the area. I enjoy the martial arts and a variety of the arts." She announced to the class, then turned to the professor and asked, "Where should I sit?"  
  
"Take the empty seat in front of Yamcha. Yamcha, raise your hand so she knows who you are. Welcome to our class Chi-Chi and you can just see me after class to discuss what you will need to do in order to catch up with the rest of the class."  
  
Chi-Chi slowly made her way to her seat, glancing at the boy behind her. Upon sitting down, he introduced himself and his friend. "Hi, I'm Yamcha and this is my friend, Krillin."  
  
"It is nice to meet you. Now if you will excuse me, I should pay attention to the lesson." Turning and giving them the cold shoulder, Chi-Chi faced the front of the class to notice that she was probably years ahead of what they were currently doing in this public institute. 'Lord of the Flies??? I did this at least two years ago. Oh well, I guess that will make this easier. At least I know I'm not behind.'  
  
Behind her, the Krillin and Yamcha conversed about this new girl. "Damn, she is hot. Too bad she seems like a snobby bitch. Oh well, at least we get a good view of her from here." Yamcha said as he surveyed her backside. The two boys resumed their previous conversations, ignoring the lesson, for the remainder of the class period.  
  
After a sixty minute session, the class came to a close and the bell rang signifying the change of classes. Chi-Chi slowly proceeded towards the professor. "Tell me Chi-Chi, how far along are you? This is the syllabus of our year in this class. It tells you everything we will cover and what we have already done. So, where do you stand?"  
  
After quickly scanning the sheet, Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and announced coldly "I have completed each of these novels abroad. I finished this work at least two years ago."  
  
Shocked, the professor announced she could leave and welcomed her again to the school. 'Let's see, what is next? Advanced biology. That should be some sort a challenge. Now where is it?' As she walked down the hall, she was oblivious to the lust filled stares she received from the male half of the population and the jealous glances from the female half.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Second Period: Advanced Biology*~*~~  
  
Upon reaching her new destination, Chi-Chi went to the professor to announce her arrival and give her the needed information. Just as in her first period class, she was asked to introduce herself again. After the same speech, she proceeded to her seat in the front of the class.  
  
Seated next two her was a couple, oblivious to the world around them, they were absorbed in themselves. "Miss Briefs? Would you mind letting go of Juunana for a few minutes and pay attention to my lecture? Or do you consider your superior scientific mind too good for this class?" Thoroughly embarrassed, the blue haired girl apologized to the professor and attempted to pay attention to the lecture on the structure and functions of macromolecules. However, this was an impossible feat. Turning, she realized that the previously empty seat was now occupied.  
  
"Hi, my name is Bulma Briefs. I'm sorry, I didn't notice you sitting there, nor did I hear your introduction. What is your name?"  
  
"I am Chi-Chi Maou."  
  
"Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Juunana. So did you just move here or what?"  
  
"Had you not been so wrapped up in your boyfriend there, it would be needless for me to repeat this information. I just moved to the area. I previously attended a boarding school. Now if you will kindly excuse me, I would like to see just what this lame institution has on its agenda for me to relearn." Chi-Chi replied snidely and turned away from the shocked Bulma.  
  
Bulma turned to her boyfriend, mouth open and still shocked, gesturing toward Chi-Chi. Juunana soothed his girlfriend and talked her out of her anger, reminding her, that the girl was new and probably didn't know how to react to the situation. Bulma, however, was convinced the girl just had a major attitude problem.  
  
'Damn this uneducational bullshit. When the hell will we ever need to know about this shit? I certainly don't need to hear this again. It looks like this senior year is going to be a review of my freshman year over in boarding school. Oh well, it pleases daddy that I'm here, so I guess I'll have to make the best of it.' Chi-Chi thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. 'Well, from one hell hole to the next. Shit, French class? Why the hell am I taking a language I'm fluent in????'  
  
Walking out the door, she not once noticed the blue haired girl attempting to converse with her on a normal level.  
  
~~*~*Third Period: French*~*~~  
  
"Man, you should see this girl. She is from some boarding school and just moved to the area. She was in my first period class, and damn, when Yamcha tried to talk to her, she brushed his ass off." Krillin said. He was in the corner of this class with two other guys and a girl.  
  
One guy was tall with black hair that spiked in multiple directions. A large goofy smile graced his face as he conversed with his friends. Next to him, it was the short masculine male from the office. His flame like hair made up for the height he lacked. The girl had long blue hair and spoke in a very ditzy manner.  
  
"Why would she treat my Yamcha like that? He is so sweet. Wait, why was he even talking to her?" The girl droned on in a very high voice. Interrupting their conversation, the girl they were talking about entered the room.  
  
"Class, may I introduce Chi-Chi Maou. I'm sure each of you will become friends with this young lady. Now, welcome to this French class and you may take a seat in front of Son Goku. Goku, acknowledge yourself. Now class, today, we will be working on the phrases of the verb 'avoir.'"  
  
Chi-Chi sauntered over to her seat, knowing that as in her first two classes, the person she sat near would require an introduction. Doing her best to avoid it, she shot a cold glare toward the overly cheerful boy who was destined to sit behind her. However, this did nothing to deter the boy from introducing himself and his friends. It seemed that he was oblivious to the fact that she would rather he never speak to her.  
  
"Hi Chi! I'm Goku these are some of my friends. The girl beside me is Marron, the guy on my other side is Vegeta and of course, this is Krillin, but you guys have already met right?" He said in an all too cheerful manner as he pointed each of them.  
  
Giving him a cold glance, she looked toward his companions. The girl was similar to the girl from Advanced Biology in looks; however her demeanor showed a lack of intelligence and class. These were things that the Bulma girl from biology did possess. Glancing at the other two boys she realized two things. One, Krillin was from her first period. Two, the other boy was the bastard from this morning's incident in the office.  
  
The two locked in a cold glare, displaying their obvious dislike in each other. Goku looked at the two and tried to figure out what was going on. Cluelessly, he began to talk to Chi-Chi until she spoke up. "So, you are the dwarfish bastard from the office. I suppose they will allow anyone to attend this school. This displays their obvious lack of class. Oh well, I guess we should educate those unfortunate like you." She said with a cold glare and obvious attitude.  
  
Turning toward the head of the class, she directed her attention to the stuttering and stumbling French of the professor. Behind her, Goku and Marron looked confused. Vegeta sat fuming over this new student. Krillin was amused at these antics. It was rare for someone to direct that particular attitude or comments to Vegeta. Hell, it was very rare.  
  
This would prove to be an interesting day with those two.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Fourth Period: Calculus*~*~~  
  
"She what??? No one can get away with that. And he didn't do anything?" a shocked Yamcha asked Krillin.  
  
"Didn't do a damn thing. If you ask me, he was to fucking shocked. No one talks to him like that, well, if you exclude the verbal spars with Bulma, but no one ever says that shit to him without some type of retort or something."  
  
As fate would have it, Chi-Chi entered the class, gaining everyone's attention. After a short conversation with the teacher, Chi-Chi learned that she was once again ahead of the class. Then again, this was the most advanced mathematics course they offered. 'Damn, why the hell do I have to have classes with those incompetent assholes?' She thought as she noticed Krillin and Yamcha. Luckily, she was seated far from them.  
  
This class was quite uneventful. Little did she know, but Chi-Chi was a topic in other classes as well.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Fourth Period: English*~*~~  
  
"She entirely ignored me. I'm telling you Juuhachi, this one is such a bitch."  
  
"Come on Bulma, she couldn't be that bad. Then again, you shouldn't care. We are the most popular in the school, so if she plans on making enemies of us, she will learn." The blonde haired Juuhachi replied.  
  
"Are you guys talking about that new girl??? She is so stuck up. In French, she bitched out Vegeta automatically. And poor Goku, she ignored him the entire time he tried to talk to her." The airhead Marron remarked while twirling her blue hair.  
  
"You will see, Juuhachi. Just wait until you meet her, if you are that unfortunate as the rest of us. See what I mean." Bulma retorted as she turned back to the lecture in the front of the room.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Fourth Period: Advanced Biology*~*~~  
  
"Who the hell did that bitch think she was? Talking to a Prince in such a manner." Vegeta fumed.  
  
"I don't know Geta, she wasn't all that bad. I mean, she kind of reminded me of you." This was interrupted by a hard smack upside his head by an enraged Vegeta.  
  
"Kakkarrotto, you baka, we are nothing alike. You are never to insult me by referring to her in such a manner. That bitch is nothing and is never to be compared to me. Do you understand?" Vegeta hissed with force.  
  
"Okay, Geta. Just calm down, will you" Goku replied shaking his head.  
  
"One more thing, Kakkarrotto, don't call me Geta. Got it?" 


	4. Chapter 2: First Day Miscellaneous Par...

AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: First Day Miscellaneous  
  
Part II  
  
  
  
~~*~*Lunch*~*~~  
  
Outside at a large picnic table, a large group of students were gathered, eating and talking. Bulma, Juuhachi, Marron, and Yamcha sat on one side of the table, where as Juunana, Krillin, Vegeta and Goku were seated on the opposite side. After sharing their own experiences with the 'new girl' they started to talk about other things.  
  
"Okay, so Krillin and I were talking last night. As you guys know, my father's prestige with Capsule Corp gives me certain advantages. This includes V.I.P tickets to that new club, The Inferno, opening this Friday night. I have enough for all of us to go, if you guys want to." Bulma announced with an air of superiority and childlike happiness.  
  
The group agreed to meet at Capsule Corp at eight Friday night. Silence followed as each of them began to eat. This silence, however, was interrupted with a loud bang as the door from the cafeteria to the outside eating area was flung open.  
  
Chi-Chi stormed from the lunch room, consumed with anger. 'Breathe. Just breathe. Errr. Who the hell did that jock think he was? I hate it when people grab me and appraise me like some type of livestock. Stupid ass holes. That is all that consume this hell hole.' Mumbling she made her way to the edge of the area and sat on one of the tables. Looking off at the ocean, she was consumed by her thoughts once again. This however, was interrupted by her cell phone.  
  
"Yeah?" she abruptly answered with.  
  
"So that's how you greet your father huh?"  
  
"Daddy," she squealed. "Why are you calling me now? I thought you were going to call tonight?"  
  
"I know, honey, but I wanted to see how school is going. By the sound of it, it doesn't seem like you are too happy."  
  
"Well, let's see. They are years behind my old school, all the people are assholes and the place is basically a living nightmare. That about sums it up. But don't worry daddy, I'm going to try." she quickly replied.  
  
"I know its hard sweetheart, but it will get better. We will talk more later. I have another meeting. Running a kingdom takes work you know." He stated with a chuckle. "Bye honey. I love you."  
  
"Bye daddy." Placing her cell phone back into her purse, she began to stare off again. Never noticing the attention focused upon her from the other side of the courtyard.  
  
"So that's her huh?" Juuhachi asked.  
  
"Yup. That's her."  
  
Suddenly, Goku stood up from the table and walked toward Chi-Chi. Everyone was shocked. First of all, he had left his food unattended and for the most part, uneaten. Second, they already knew what a bitch she had already been to him, but he was still going to approach her?  
  
"Watch and you will see what I mean, Juuhachi." Bulma retorted.  
  
'Why the hell did we move here? I mean, daddy should stay in the kingdom and I was perfectly fine at the boarding schools. I know he wants to spend more time with me, but in another year I would have been able to join him back at the castle. I guess its too late now.' Chi-Chi pondered. So deep in thought, she didn't realize the approach of a fellow student.  
  
"Excuse me, Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi? Hello, Chi?"  
  
Her thoughts shattered by the repetition of her name, Chi-Chi looked up to be meet pools of onyx. Shaking out of it, she acknowledged this new comer.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Taken aback, Goku stuttered "W-Well, I just wanted to see if you would, you know, like to join me for l-lunch." He looked at her with innocence and puppy eyes.  
  
Chi-Chi felt her reserves crack. However, she was not going to be one to give in to the mediocre feelings. "No thank you. I am perfectly content to be alone and away from the miscellaneous ramblings of you and your pathetic friends' idle chatter. Please excuse me." She said with practiced coldness. Then, she walked away, leaving a hurt Goku staring off after her.  
  
"See what I mean?" Bulma said as they watched Chi-Chi disappear back into the school. Juuhachi merely nodded as they all watched Goku return to the table, shoulders slumped and head hanging down. Sitting down only to pick at his large meal, everyone watched him thinking about the same thing, with the exception of Vegeta.  
  
'This can not be good.'  
  
  
  
~~*~*Fifth Period: World History*~*~~  
  
Chi-Chi entered her last academic class for the day. 'Okay, just this and then gym. Then this day is over and I can go relax at home. Maybe go see just what goes on here later.'  
  
As with all of her other classes, Chi-Chi had already done the work for this class. Chi-Chi just resigned to stare off into space and ponder about a multitude of things. However, every thought was brought back to the boy from lunch. 'He looked like a chided dog after I told him to go away. It kind of made me feel bad. No, I shouldn't think on this. But he was quite good looking, even if he was kind of naïve. Oh well, too late now.'  
  
Immersed in her thoughts, she was oblivious to the professor who was trying to get her attention. Finally fed up with her, he approached her and hit her desk.  
  
Shook out of her thoughts, she looked up to gaze into the angry face of her history professor. Not one to show many emotions, she merely gazed at him coldly and asked "What?"  
  
Taken aback, the professor stuttered uneasily "Miss M-Maou, do you find this information that boring?"  
  
"Yes, actually I do." Chi-Chi replied with a glare. "I have already learned this information, so I find this extremely boring. However, knowing teacher, you don't believe me so perhaps you would like to challenge me?"  
  
The fuming teacher shot out "Fine! Perhaps you would like to explain to the entire class the split of the religions from England."  
  
"So easy. The King of England found that his wife was unable to bear his children; therefore an heir was unable to be produced. However, the Church did not allow divorces, thus driving his to form his own church, the Church of England. From here, the religions split, causing the evolution of today's Episcopalian religion. Now, if you don't mind, I would greatly like to go back to ignoring you. Thank you." Chi-Chi replied viciously and turned from the teacher.  
  
Stuttering, the teacher turned his attention to the snickering class to return to the lecture, leaving Chi-Chi alone for the rest of the period.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Sixth Period: Gym*~*~~  
  
"Alright young lady, you can wear what you like, as long as it modest. We don't have uniforms here. Just make sure it is appropriate for school and for exercise. This week focuses on the martial arts, so you may want to bring something appropriate for that activity. Now, did you bring something for today?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, then go and change. Your gym locker is number 208 and here is the combination for the lock. Go and change and then return here."  
  
Upon entering the girl's locker room, she found her locker and began to place the things she would need for this class. 'Luckily I brought one of my martial arts uniforms with me. I guess I should wear that.' she thought as she changed into a pair of loose black pants and a tight white sleeveless shirt with a black martial arts insignia on the back. She placed her long hair up into a bun and tugged on a pair of black fighting boots. Looking around, she realized that she was the only one left.  
  
Entering the gymnasium, she merely took a place and began to stretch, warming up her muscles, and ignoring the looks she was receiving from the rest of the students. She did, however, notice the group from lunch. 'Great, just great. They are all in here. What a great class this will prove to be. Oh well, at least we are doing martial arts. That will provide a distraction from the rest of this shit.'  
  
"Alright class, pair up into twos. This week we are studying the martial arts, so we will run through the basics. Some of you may be advanced in this so please match with someone of a skill level near yours. If you aren't skilled, don't worry about it. Now pair up."  
  
Pairs seemed to assimilate immediately. Vegeta and Goku matched up, as did Juuhachi and Juunana, and Krillin and Yamcha. Due to their lack of skill, Marron and Bulma paired up as well. Soon, the entire class was paired up with the exception of Chi-Chi. Noticing this, the coach approached her. "There is an uneven amount of people here, so if you don't mind, I'll use you to demonstrate with, okay?"  
  
Chi-Chi merely nodded and walked with the coach to the front of the room. "Alright, now let's begin. I have our new student, Chi-Chi, up here with me to assist in the demonstrations. Now just watch me."  
  
"Now, first of all, you will need a decent fighting position. This position may vary for each person; it must be comfortable but also cover yourself from attacks. You must be on guard at all times." he said as he sunk into fighting stance and nodded at Chi-Chi to do the same. Chi-Chi merely smirked and sunk into a flawless stance.  
  
Noticing how comfortable she was, the coach asked if she new much martial arts. Chi-Chi merely smirked and looked away. The demonstrations continued in how to punch, kick and block effectively. Towards the end of class, he had the pairs practice these moves in a simple spar. Looking at the pairs, one could easily distinguish those who were used to fighting. In fact, everyone from the group at lunch except the two blue haired females were sparring perfectly.  
  
Longing to spar, Chi-Chi turned to him and looked at him questioningly. The coach merely nodded and gestured for her to attack. Lunging at him, she made a perfect punch to the stomach, followed by bringing her elbow to the back of his head, effectively knocking him to the ground.  
  
Other students merely looked shocked at what she had done. Chi-Chi glanced down at the pain filled coach with distain and then helped him up. The coach was unable to fully straighten up so he announced that class dismissed and he would see them tomorrow. He weakly began to stumble off to the nurse's office. Rolling her eyes, Chi-Chi went back to the locker room so she could get her stuff and leave.  
  
Luckily, gym was her last period class so she just picked up her clothes and stuff then proceeded out of the gym. Stopping at her locker in the hallway, she tossed her book bag in, knowing she had already completed her homework assignments. She grabbed her sports bag that contained her street clothes and her purse and headed out to the parking lot. When she got there, she noticed she was being followed by 'the group.' She was merely happy to escape her new hell hole.  
  
Ignoring them, she searched her purse for her capsule case. Pulling it out, she deliberated on what to take. 'Hummm. What do I want to take today? Ohh, this one,' she thought as she tossed a capsule displaying a blue with white racing stripes convertible Cobra.  
  
Loading her stuff into the car, the group merely watched her. There was certainly more to this girl than they thought. She possessed fighting skills, was obviously intelligent and defiantly had money.  
  
The group loaded up into their cars, following Chi-Chi out, to proceed to Vegeta's house. 


	5. Chapter 3: Explosive Encounters

AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Explosive Encounters  
  
  
  
As she left the school, Chi-Chi became aware of the fact that the group was following her. Sure, she was on a main road and all, but it seemed like they were following her. Taking her attention away from them she reached down to blare some music. Choosing her Disturbed cd, she turned the volume up to her max. Driving always soothed her along with rock music. It soothed her so much that she never noticed that the cars behind her had also entered her new neighborhood. In fact, they pulled into the driveway of the mansion beside hers.  
  
Needless to say, the group was quite shocked to find that the new girl lived next the Vegeta. Vegeta, however, was very unhappy with this revelation. Making sure no one was going to draw her attention to them, he made them hurry into his house. His house was an extremely large brick mansion. The group made their way into one of the living rooms, decked with black leather furniture. They all sprawled themselves out and began to gossip. Vegeta and Goku headed to the kitchen to get food.  
  
After everyone was situated, they just talked for a while about topics from school and their social lives. This group was inseparable. Despite their clashes in attitude, they were all very good friends. Bulma was the lead female of the group. Her best friend was Juuhachi, a blonde with an attitude. Bulma was dating Juunana, her best friend's brother, who had long black hair and ice blue eyes that matched his twins. Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, Goku, or Kakkarrotto, and the King had all arrived on Earth years ago, after signing a treaty of refuge after Vegeta-sei had be decimated. Krillin, Yamcha and Marron had integrated into the group as well. Each of them had met in high school, their freshman year, and just grew on each other. Their friendship was now infamous in school and everyone tried to get into their group. However, this was an impossible feat.  
  
Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of an explosion that shook the grand house.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Maou Residence*~*~~  
  
Chi-Chi set her things down in the foyer and proceeded up to her room in hopes that Richard would not cross her path. Last night, Chi-Chi had put a load of sleeping pills into Richard's drinks so that he would not be awake when she left for school. She was already different from the rest of the student body, why did she want her body guard following her around everywhere she went? However, as the day was displaying, nothing she was hoping for was coming true.  
  
"Where the hell have you been young lady? Do you know how much trouble I could have gotten in today? Just what did you do to me? I woke up with a major headache and you were gone. I demand that you tell me what is going on." Richard yelled as he rounded the corner toward Chi-Chi.  
  
"Listen up Richard. You may be my body guard, but that gives you no right to speak to me in such a manner. I am your princess and you will treat me as such, even if we are not in the kingdom or castle. I do not need you to follow me around when I can fight better then you. Your position is useless and I will not have you treat me in such a belligerent manner. You will address me properly and give me the respect I deserve. Now, I am going to clean up and when I get back down here, you will be prepared to treat me correctly. Don't worry, daddy won't find out that I went to school alone with out your protection. So get the hell out of my way." Chi-Chi yelled as she proceeded to her quarters.  
  
Her mansion was the largest one in their upscale neighborhood. It was a pristine white stucco mansion that was loaded with terraces, pillars, stain glass and a million other luxuries. However, Chi-Chi longed for her ancient castle with its stone and old fashioned furnishings. Making her way to her room, she thought of the palace and longed to return. Unfortunately that would not be happening very soon. Revolts and other misfortunes the kingdom had endured had finally been eradicated. The kingdom was being rebuilt in order to prosper. Therefore, Chi-Chi and her father, Gyuu Maou, had moved during the renovations on the kingdom and castle. For the next year or more, she would be residing in this mansion.  
  
Opening the large double doors, she entered her chambers and appraised it. The midnight blue walls and dark wooden floors were offset by her king sized iron bed that was in the middle of the room. The black iron bars supported ivory curtains that surrounded the entire thing, and an ivory bedspread took away the darkness of the room. To the left was a small area with a chaise, entertainment center and other furnishings. To the right were the doors to her massive closets and bathroom along with her vanity. To both sides of her bed were French doors that led toward her balcony that ran the length of her room. In her eyes, this room was nothing compared to her room at the palace.  
  
Noticing that the maids had already come in to clean, she swiftly went into her bathroom. The massive room was adorned with a large marble tub, complete with jets, a shower, and other standard items. However, the tub was what took up the largest part of the bathroom. As she had asked, the tub was filled with hot water and the scents of raspberries flooded the room from her salts and other accessories. Stripping down and turning on the jets, she immersed herself into the water to take a long relaxing bath.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, a black robed Chi-Chi retreated to her vanity. Blowing her hair dry, Chi-Chi pondered upon what she should do that evening. Robert would have to accompany her if she left. She couldn't stand to remain in the house any longer. She had already spent the past week contained there. As she worked her long tresses into a plait, she decided to tour the city and see just what there was here. She stood went to her closet, tossing open the double doors and entering its depths.  
  
The closet was lined with rows of clothes on the left and right, all hung and separated into various areas. Dressers full of clothing were stationed on the back wall. Choosing a pair of faded blue flares and a black tube top, she dressed accordingly, slipping on another pair of sandals. She grabbed her black leather purse and sunglasses, rang for the maid to clean up after her and proceeded downstairs to get Richard.  
  
Suddenly an explosion emitted from the area behind her house. Running the rest of the way, she threw open the back patio doors to see what was going on. Then she saw it.  
  
A blackened and smoking man stumbled from the furthest area away from the house. His lab emitted smoke as well. "Damn it Albert! You ask why my father has your lab away from our house and now do you get it? What number is it this time? You blew up that damn lab of yours three times last week. I'm sick and tired of this shit. Once more and it won't be rebuilt and you will be banned from your damn experiments." Chi-Chi screamed at the dazed Albert, unaware of the eight pairs of eyes that watched her.  
  
"Damn, what the hell happened there? Looks like that girl is pissed."  
  
"You got that right Bulma." Yamcha declared as the group, lead by Vegeta, proceeded towards the fence that separated the two properties. They watched as Chi-Chi berated the smoking man and then called for some servants to remove him from the yard.  
  
Noticing her viewers, Chi-Chi turned toward the group that stared at her. As the group and Chi-Chi sized each other up, their thoughts were interrupted by the presence of the stately Richard.  
  
"Your majesty, I apologize once again for my brother's antics. I have tried to speak to him and I will attempt it again." Richard said as he bowed towards his princess.  
  
"I hear it every time, Richard. But very well, just make sure he doesn't blow up the house or anything important. Now get ready, I want to see the rest of the area and of course, I am not allowed to do that without escort, so go and prepare yourself." Chi-Chi demanded as she turned her attention to the group at the gate. Richard bowed yet again and went inside. "How can I help you?"  
  
The group was in shock. Had that guy just addressed her as 'your majesty'? What was going on? No one spoke as she approached them.  
  
"Can I help you?" Chi-Chi asked again, the annoyance ringing clear in her voice.  
  
Finally, Bulma recomposed herself. "Hello. We were started by the explosion and came outside to investigate. I believe you attend school with us." she said as she introduced the rest of the group.  
  
"Yes I know who you are. What I want to know is why you are all pressed up to my fence. You can easily see there was an explosion here ….." Chi-Chi began, only to be interrupted by the presence of five armed men in identical uniform. They all dropped before Chi-Chi to display their respect. After a curt nod from Chi-Chi, they rose before her with identical expressions of worry.  
  
"Princess, we heard the commotion and came to see what happened. Are you okay? And who are these people? They aren't trying to harm you are they your highness?" the lead guard asked.  
  
Embarrassed, Chi-Chi quickly explained the explosion. "Just another Albert incident, Captain. And these are a few people from my school. I do not know why they are there, but I doubt they will make an attempt to harm me. Now why don't you make sure no one was hurt in the explosion and check the security over there? You are excused."  
  
"So, you are a princess?" Bulma asked shocked.  
  
"If you must know, yes I am. Now if you will excuse me, I will continue my earlier plans." Chi-Chi replied. However, her attention was drawn to the tall spiky haired boy. He was the one she had been so harsh with before. He seemed to be so enraptured with her that he didn't realize she was looking at him questioningly. One of his companions elbowed him to get his attention. Blushing at the realization that she had caught him staring, he looked towards the ground. Chi-Chi merely rolled her eyes and sauntered off to the circular driveway calling for her personal guard. 


	6. Chapter 4: Tightening the Reins

AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Just a thanks to those that reviewed. Many thanks to the one who sent me the email (you know who you are even if I don't). I didn't think anyone would actually like this fic. Apparently some do. Seara: thanks for correcting the name. From now on it will be Maron. I got that entirely confused. Enjoy this chapter and look for more updates later today.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Tightening the Reins  
  
  
  
Lights blurred as the silver Porsche sped down the high traffic road, weaving in and out of the lanes to move around the slower moving cars. Richard grasped onto the dashboard, praying that they would get out of this in one piece. Chi-Chi glanced over at her companion. He had sworn to protect her from all harms that may come at her, to guard her with his own life, yet he allowed her to drive. He had yet to realize that this was more dangerous than leaving her alone in a riot. Well, that may be an understatement. She was actually a very competent driver; however, if you put Richard in the car, she morphed into a speed demon and a hellion. She found his fear to be very amusing.  
  
His face was especially priceless when she suddenly swerved, in front of on coming traffic mind you, into a narrow alley in order to reach her desired destination. She could not stand another night of eating in the mansion so she had chosen to head off to the closest Italian restaurant. In this case, she had discovered a small restaurant called "Rico's." When she finally got there, she haphazardly parked in front of the small building and headed in, leaving Richard in a daze.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Vegeta's Residence*~*~~  
  
After the incident with the newest neighbors, the group had headed back inside each thinking their own array of thoughts. After a while, the group split up, each going on their way. Bulma and Juunana headed to Capsule Corp. for dinner. Krillin and Juuhachi went to the movies. Yamcha and Maron headed off to who knows where to do …. Well, to do what none of us want to know about. Vegeta and Goku headed to their rooms to prepare for dinner.  
  
Living in the same house had taught the two a lot. Vegeta learned a bit more about friendship and Goku had learned more about his heritage. Despite their ranks, the Elite and the Third class had become best of friends, although some of their actions would suggest differently. Being two of the three remaining Saiyans, each respected each other. Vegeta's arrogant pride was often humbled by Goku's superior fighting skill. Some how, for reasons unknown, the child born with a power level barely over one had grown to be the strongest Saiyan warrior. Vegeta, born with an Elite power level, was second to Goku. This infuriated him to no end.  
  
Despite these differences, the two males were quite close. Each of them went to their rooms to prepare for dinner. Luckily, dinner would be at the mansion with no guests. Frequently, their dinner was a banquet of some sort or a dinner riddled with important people. However, that night the three survivors were left to eat a meal alone, uninterrupted by the outside world.  
  
Dinner, as for all Saiyans, was extremely quite, with the exception of the sounds emitted from their eating. The two royals had the ability to eat the vast quantities of food without breaking manners, other than eating quickly. They were neat and precise. Goku, however, still had his third class manners. Food often sprayed everywhere and he would attempt to speak while eating. During the years with the royals, he had slowly learned his manners. Lets just say, they were extremely better than before, when he was unable to eat anywhere but outside and never at in front of anyone else.  
  
After dinner, the three went into the living room to talk. King Vegeta had an announcement to make, and it didn't look like it would be one the teenagers would take very well. Knowing their dislike for public and social affairs, he had to break this one to them quickly and use one of his multiple techniques to force them to go.  
  
"Brats, do not plan on doing anything with your friends this Saturday night. You will be attending a formal with me. Each of you will need to find an escort if you wish and be prepared by seven that evening." Before they could begin their protests, he held up his hand and silenced them. "You will be going as representatives of the Royal crown. Do not try to get out of this. You are going and that is final. Do you understand?" the King asked gruffly.  
  
The two boys merely nodded their head, holding their protests in. "You are dismissed." King Vegeta pronounced as he turned his attention to the stack of mail that had come in earlier in the day. The boys headed upstairs, grumbling about their newest order.  
  
"Every weekend, another banquet. Luckily the Inferno thing is Friday night so we will have some fun before we sentence ourselves to yet another night of torture." Goku declared dejectedly. Vegeta merely scowled.  
  
The two headed to their bedrooms to ponder their newest horror before falling into dreamless sleeps, wondering just what would await them in their future.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Maou Residence*~*~~  
  
After a rather pleasing dinner, Richard drove the two back to the mansion, knowing that if Chi-Chi was to take the wheel again, then he would loose his dinner. Chi-Chi had sat dejectedly in her seat thinking of ways to prevent Richard from joining her at school. Bribery had never worked.  
  
When he had turned sixteen, he had applied for the position of royal guard. Within a month, he had proven himself to be worthy of the responsibility of the temperamental young Princess. He had been her personal guard for a little more than ten years. His accomplishments were noted in their kingdom and he had great pride in his work. He had grown accustom to her harshness, knowing of the softer core she possessed. He had watched the Princess transform from a six year old innocent tomboy into the beauty that sat in the car with him.  
  
He knew her well and by judging the scowl she was currently wearing, he knew she was not very happy with her current situation. He also knew she was planning something, most likely his demise. He was always her favorite target when it came to a new plan. Also from previous experience, he knew not to speak until she had spoken to him. She had encompassed all of the royal rules and social exchanges and enforced them upon those who served her.  
  
"Richard, you will not be accompanying me to school tomorrow. Today has proven that I am capable of handling myself. Your services would be useless so we should forget about it." she declared.  
  
"Pardon me, your highness, but I entirely disagree. Your father entrusted me with your care. Despite your obvious distain of my presence, I am afraid that I must watch over you. I swore my allegiance to the crown, your crown. Therefore, Princess, I will be joining you tomorrow." Richard replied sharply, showing that he would be with her despite her displeasure.  
  
Pouting, Chi-Chi sunk into the lush leather seat thinking about another way to get out of this situation. However, for once her sharp mind could find no way to. It seemed she would have to be 'protected.'  
  
The remainder of the car ride was silent, neither speaking a word. Upon their return to the mansion, Chi-Chi went directly to her room. Richard sighed and headed to his own quarters after signaling to the guards to close the gates. No one was to enter or leave until the next morning. 


	7. Chapter 5: Constraints and Vengeance

AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews people. I never knew just how good it could feel to have people enjoy your writing. Now I see why everyone demands reviews. Well, this is the second chapter for the day, but I have up to Chapter 7 written. I'm about to start chapter eight. Reviews encourage me to post them quicker, rather than drag it out. Thanks again to all those that reviewed, hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't worry, the next two chapters have a bit of action to it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Constraints and Vengeance  
  
  
  
The morning sunshine filtered through the sheer curtains falling onto a dark haired girl surrounded by satin sheets. Slowly awakening, the raven haired girl found that sleep could not be reached again. Instead, she headed to her bathroom for a quick shower. After showering, Chi-Chi wrapped herself her fluffy robe and proceeded to finish her morning rituals.  
  
The end result: a composed princess, adorned in tight black flares, a tight, turquoise short-sleeved satin shirt. Her hair hung straight and loose, with the exception of an occasional small braid. Her make-up was kept simple, merely some lip gloss, black eyeliner and a hint of creamy eye shadow. Selecting a pair of sandals (and let me tell you, this is one hell of a shoe collection) she headed downstairs, hoping that Richard was not awake or better yet, had decided not to go.  
  
These dreams were shattered when she opened the door to the breakfast nook to find a cheerful Richard. Noticing her lack of enthusiasm at his presence, he slid a mocha latte her way. She smiled gratefully as she sipped the refreshing drink. As a servant entered with her morning meal, the telephone rang. Again, it was her father.  
  
Talking to him briefly, Chi-Chi ate her breakfast, glancing at the clock. After her father had announced things were going well, he decided to hit on a sore subject. "So Chi-Chi, have you met anyone yet? Perhaps a boyfriend already? You know the rules of the kingdom; you must marry in order to rule."  
  
"Yes daddy, you remind me every time we speak. Now, seriously father, I have only gone to school for one day and honestly it seams that every one I meet is either an arrogant asshole or a clueless bitch. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and finish preparing myself. Speak to Richard. Bye daddy." She stated as she handing the telephone over to her guard and exiting the room.  
  
After finding her sports bag and gathering her gym clothes, Chi-Chi grabbed her purse and headed to the door. Instead of being able to sneak out unnoticed, Richard was waiting with a smirk firmly attached to his face. Rolling her eyes, Chi-Chi proceeded out of the house to be confronted by yet another royal pain in her ass. The limo, bedecked in the crest and flags of her kingdom. A loud pronouncement of her heritage that she had avoided allowing the school to discover.  
  
"Richard, is this absolutely necessary? I am perfectly capable of driving on my own or you driving, if you must. But the limo?" Her objections were cut off by Richard's curt reply.  
  
"Let's just get all of this straight right now. Today, I will be escorting you at school, and we are taking this mode of transportation. I will not stand for objections. Now, let's get a move on."  
  
Giving him a deadly glare, she moved into the lush interior of the car. Richard proceeded to his seat in the front with the driver and initiated the locks, just to make sure she didn't try to escape. Upon hearing the locks, Chi-Chi scowled even more. Today would be a long day indeed.  
  
  
  
~~*~*First Period: English*~*~~  
  
The door slammed open as a frustrated and very angry Chi-Chi stormed into the room, just seconds before the bell, leaving an amused Richard in the doorway. He made his way behind her catching everyone's attention as he stood beside her desk in a military fashion. Upon seeing everyone's stares, Chi-Chi hissed at him, "Sit your ass down!"  
  
Blatantly refusing to acknowledge her or her orders, he continued to stand. This caught the professor's attention, who demanded an explanation. "Sir, I am Richard, Princess Chi-Chi Maou's personal guard. I am required to be with her at all times in the day. If there is a place you would rather I move to during your lesson, I will. Otherwise, I must stay near the Princess." Richard replied with a smirk on his face. He truly did love to torture her.  
  
Chi-Chi merely fumed. There was nothing she could do. With all of her attitude and sharp wit, she would not make Richard do a damn thing. She had absolutely no control over him. It frustrated her to no end. Throughout the lesson, Richard stood in the back of the room enjoying every moment of his Princess's discomfort. Despite this, he knew what would come to him after the day was over. She was sure to demand his presence in her training room. Even after all the training he had, she was too damn good. Her skill truly did exceed his own, constantly resulting in a full out ass kicking.  
  
Just as he had thought it, Chi-Chi was debating over a decent punishment. 'That ass will get what is coming. Those newest moves I came up should work for a training session with him. He knows I didn't want anyone to know about my royal bearings. I hate the publicity it causes and the false friendships and all of the other bullshit that comes with it. And already those whispers have begun. Just the best way for me start out my second day of school.'  
  
'How much worse could this day get?'  
  
  
  
~~*~*Lunch*~*~~  
  
Those final words echoed in her head as she headed to lunch. Every morning class went the same. The announcement that she was royalty, Richard's annoying ass smirk, the whispers and the rumors. Already, she was said to be running away from an attended marriage, was carrying the illegitimate heir to the thrown, and was hiding from an assassin. Where the people got these ideas, no one knew. Nor did anyone know where they originated, but by lunch, it was considered general knowledge. In addition to this, a number of students had been approaching her trying to become friendly. No one seemed to recognize her cold glares and just plain ignored every snappy comment she made.  
  
'I wanted a semi-normal year. Now look at what this has been turned into. It is comparable to damn circus.' Chi-Chi pondered as she ate her fruit salad at the table she had claimed the day before. Richard stood under the tree watching her. He actually felt a bit sorry for her. He had no clue it would carry this far, and he knew it would only get worse. When he had attempted to apologize, she merely gave him a cold glare and turned away without speaking to him.  
  
'This is not good. She never gives a silent treatment. I would prefer some type of cold remark, a berating comment. Anything but silence.' He thought as he watched her. Suddenly, a group of teens burst out into the court yard, transforming the silent peace. He noticed the group looking over towards Chi-Chi while talking. Reading their lips, he figured out that they were making remarks about her. This angered him, 'They don't even know her and they are talking shit. It is one thing if I do it, but I'll be damned if they disrespect her in such a way.' Then he noticed one boy, who seemed to gaze toward the princess, his eyes filled with such longing. Smirking, he knew his Princess was being lusted after. 'The King will be most interested in this revelation.'  
  
Goku couldn't help but stare at her. She seemed lost in her own thoughts and was so beautiful. He noticed her guard standing close to her. The rest of the group had begun to discuss other things. It seemed that Vegeta and Goku were not the only ones being forced to the social gathering. As they had figured upon, Bulma was also attending. However, to their surprise, Juuhachi and Juunana were also attending. It seemed their scientist father was invited. Then again, it wasn't that surprising. These five were often seen at such events, trying to avoid the other social butterflies of their society.  
  
As the bell rang signifying lunch was over, Goku realized he had been so deep in thought he had not even eaten. Looking at his food, he realized he just had no appetite. And for a Saiyan, this was not good.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Gym*~*~~  
  
'Finally, it's the last class of the day. I wonder if the Coach will ask that I be his demonstration partner again. That was actually quite fun. Then again, embarrassing anyone who was supposed to be in an authoritative position was enjoyable.' Chi-Chi pondered on this while changing into her training outfit. This time dark blue pants and a dark blue halter, with a silver insignia displayed her toned physique. Luckily, Robert wasn't allowed to join her in the locker room. At least in here she was allowed some breathing space. Looking up to see other girls glancing at her and whispering, Chi-Chi discovered she wouldn't have any peace until she was home. Even then peace was rare.  
  
Exiting the locker room quickly, Chi-Chi went straight to a punching bag to warm up and take some of her frustrations out. Knowing the 'spar' she would get in this class her frustrations would never be worked out, so it was best to be harsh on the inanimate object rather than a person. Growling, she continued to punch the heavy bag. Thinking about all the events, she became angrier. 'First I'm forced to this hell hole, and then all of my privacy is taken away. Stripped of my pride and I'm supposed to deal? What the fuck!' She thought as she continued to pound the bag. Suddenly the material gave way, releasing the contents upon the floor.  
  
Shocked out of her thoughts, Chi-Chi looked around to discover everyone staring at her and the punching bag destroyed. Slowly backing away from the bag, she headed towards Robert in an attempt to escape their prying eyes. The Coach approached her with fear in his eyes and let her know that he wouldn't require her for demonstrations and that Richard would do well for her partner.  
  
A panicked look crossed Robert's normally static features. A bit of pleasure entered Chi-Chi's heart. Sadistic pleasure at that. Richard had hopes of putting off this for a least another two hours. He began to plead his case, "Sir, I think she should be paired with another. She has much talent and should explore with others." He hurriedly said, hoping for the best. Doubt crossed the Coach's face as he looked at the two.  
  
Seeing what Richard was trying to do, Chi-Chi stepped forward with an evil grin. "Now Richard, you know it wouldn't be proper for another to attack royalty, especially the royalty you vowed to protect. You wouldn't want me to get hurt now would you?" She said sugary sweet. "You underestimate your own talents. Coach, I believe it is best that I spar with Richard. You are completely right."  
  
Richard gulped, praying that he got through this. 'She can't do all that much to me here, can she? No, this won't be that bad. It will go fine.'  
  
"Alright everyone, pair up and get into your fighting positions. I want each of you to have a quick spar while I watch you. Then we will get into other techniques of the martial arts. Now, when I approach your group, be prepared to begin." The coach slowly made his way around the gymnasium watching his students fight.  
  
The spar between Maron and Bulma was entirely uneventful, ending with Bulma as the victor. Almost every pair in the student body's spar was similar to their performance. However, four pairs displayed a superior knowledge of the martial arts. In Krillin and Yamcha's spar, the boys displayed their strength with basic moves, Krillin eventually winning in a combination of a knee to the stomach. Juuhachi and Juunana's display was a bit more complex. The two seemed to be on a level playing field, matching blow for blow. Eventually Juuhachi took advantage of her brother's slower reflexes to put his arm behind his back, forcing him to submit and her to win. Vegeta and Goku's spar was superior. Each displaying a vast amount of strength before the class. Every move was blocked; however, it was apparent they were holding back. The two just spared, exchanging blows, until they felt like ending it. Neither won the match, they merely grinned at each other and stopped.  
  
The most unique spar proved to be between Chi-Chi and Richard. Chi-Chi had little patience so she began her match as soon as the Coach began everyone else's spars. She knew he could hold out long enough for the coach to make it to them. Almost as in a ballet, each move was fully planned. Each move blocked, no hits gained. However, this was only true until about a minute into the spar. Soon, Chi-Chi was dominating their match. Each punch and kick hitting their target. Richard's attempts proved futile as she dodged or blocked each of his moves. Noticing that the coach was now watching their match, she figured it was time to end it. After all, she could continue this back home. Landing a full roundhouse kick to Richard's face, he fell, unconscious, to the ground as a heap.  
  
Composing herself, Chi-Chi looked towards the coach as he was checking for Richard's pulse. "Don't worry, he is alive. I merely knocked him unconscious. Give him ten minutes and he will be awake. Don't worry, I do this all the time." she said as she walked off to take a seat on the nearby bleachers. Everyone seemed to look at her in shock, amazed that such a small girl could do that much damage. Rolling her eyes, Chi-Chi turned her attention to her nails.  
  
Sure enough, ten minutes later, Richard awoke and slowly got to his feet, rubbing his jaw. "Damn Chi! Did you have to pull that? I swear this is the third time this month." Richard complained as he approached her.  
  
"Suck it up Richard. You know just why I chose that method. Now, shut up and quit your griping. You are meeting me in my training room this evening. I'll give you a few hours to be up to par, now go get changed. I am ready to get out of this hell hole." Chi-Chi spat venomously. "I trust we are excused Coach?"  
  
The coach merely nodded his head and watched as Chi-Chi headed off to change into her street clothes. The rest of the class turned to the locker rooms to change as well.  
  
Ignoring the girls that milled around, Chi-Chi got dressed. Suddenly she was approached by three girls, who Chi-Chi recognized her neighbor's yard. "Where did you learn to do that?" the blonde asked as they left the room.  
  
"I have been trained in the martial arts since I was about five or six years old. What I did out there was merely child's play." Chi-Chi stated, then turning she beckoned Richard to follow her out of the school.  
  
"Well," Juuhachi stated as 'the group' gathered together, "I guess we shouldn't underestimate that one, now should we?" 


	8. Chapter 6: What Freedom Brings

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Thanks a lot for the reviews. Just something I wanted to say: Chi- Chi is a cold character. I put this up for a reason, and I know the others won't like her immediately. Believe me, everything has a purpose. Come one, Vegeta has the same attitude and he is still in their group. Give it time. This is only the sixth chapter of an ongoing fiction. Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews and keep it up. Any questions or anything I can do, email me. junglecat07@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: What Freedom Brings  
  
  
  
The week continued pretty much uneventful. For Chi-Chi, having Richard follower her all the time was torture, and lets just say the student body didn't help very much. Rumors continued to fly, changing everyday. However, no one dared to approach her. 'The group' avoided her at all cost, basking in their own lives. Vegeta and Chi-Chi continued their retorts and deadly glares toward each other. They made sure that they never ran into each other around their houses. Goku tried to meet up with Chi-Chi and was always staring at her. Richard watched their teenaged antics with amusement. He had discovered that his Princess would be fine at school without him; however he did so enjoy the torment. Since their display in gym, Chi-Chi was asked not to participate in spars. But that is not to say the evening spars between the Princess and her guard did not continue in her training room.  
  
By the time Friday morning rolled around, Richard was covered in bruises and had a number of lacerations. Exhausted, he headed downstairs to deliver a piece of news to Chi-Chi. He found her finishing up her breakfast. The morning light actually gave her the appearance of an angel. However, Richard knew just what hid underneath the appearance.  
  
Chi-Chi was so caught up in her own thoughts and happiness that Friday was there, that the Richard's entrance went unnoticed. 'This has been one hell of a week. At least the weekend is here.' While pondering on what to do during the weekend, her thoughts were interrupted by Richard clearing his throat.  
  
Realizing he had her attention, he began: "Your highness, I spoke to the King last night and he has requested that I take leave of the weekend to join him at the palace. It has come to my attention that you will be fine for a weekend without me. As long as you are here, you will have the normal guards stationed around the mansion. However, you will be allowed to attend your school without a guard for the day." Seeing the joy light up on her face, he had to force down his chuckle, retribution was coming up next. "Now, you will have the weekend to do as you please, to a certain degree. The King received invitations to a banquet on Saturday night, in which you will attend as a representative of your kingdom. This is the price of your freedom. Here are the tickets." he said as he handed her a creamy envelope.  
  
"So, you will be gone for three whole days? And I'm free to do as I wish, with the exception of this idiotic banquet?" she asked, eyes lit with joy. "I can handle those terms, just let my father know that this banquet is a waste of my time as well as it would have been a waste of his. I will attend." Chi-Chi said as she took the envelope. "Now go!"  
  
Smirking, Chi-Chi sat back in her chair. A weekend without any stupid ass guards was well worth a night surrounded by stuffy upper class idiots. 'And I can drive. No insufferable limo! Shit, I got to finish getting ready!' she thought as she hurried to her room. Dressed in a pair of stonewashed flares and a lavender halter, she pulled out a pair of dark brown Candies (sandals if you don't know). Her hair was up in a high ponytail with small wisps of hair framing her face.  
  
Headed for the door, Chi-Chi picked up her things and announced her departure. To her displeasure, Richard was standing at the door. "Hold on one minute your highness. Quick reminder of the rules. One, you go to that banquet, we will know if you don't go. Two, you will not dismiss any of the guards. Three, no parties or other such things, especially with nothing illegal." Here he was cut off.  
  
"No living, no breathing, nothing, without the proper okay from you or my father, which is to be done ahead of time. I know the rules, jackass, and now get move so I can get to school. You wouldn't want me to be late now would you?" she said pushing him out of her way. "Now Robert, here are my rules. Leave before I get home, don't come back until I'm asleep Sunday night. Better yet, you don't have to return at all. Oh, and tell daddy I send my regards!" She exclaimed, making her way out of the house.  
  
Releasing a cherry red Ferrari, Chi-Chi slipped on her sunglasses and sped off to the hell hole they called a school. 'Freedom. Damn it feels good.'  
  
Arriving at school, she headed straight to her locker, ignoring everyone's comments and stares. Most people had quickly become accustom to her companion; however, her arriving without a guard sent another wave of gossip around. 'They probably think I killed him or some shit like that. Oh well, better get to class. I swear if someone even starts up today, I.. I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty. I have had it with their bullshit.'  
  
This thought reflected in her eye's as she entered her class, warding everyone away. Looks can say many things; hers read "Don't fuck with me" and meant it. Therefore, students merely backed off.  
  
Damn shame that not everyone followed their example.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Lunch*~*~~  
  
Rain poured down outside in sheets. The storm could easily be heard throughout the school. The cafeteria had an eerie glow to it. Dark outside, with the exception of the occasional bolt of lightening, and the lunch room was illuminated with the harsh florescent bulbs. Bulma and company were seated at one of the tables in the back of the room, near the drink machines, discussing their plans to attend The Inferno that night, hoping that the rain would slack off before then.  
  
Ten minutes into the period, Chi-Chi entered. Her idiotic Calculus professor approached her because she was using another method to solve her problems. It didn't matter that she receive the correct answer or the fact that she was breezing through that class, what the teacher believed mattered was using the method she taught them. Approaching the drink machine, she was mentally berating the professor, never noticing the fact that someone was watching her intently.  
  
Taking a sip of her newly acquired Mountain Dew, Chi-Chi turned to be met with a set of deep blue eyes. "Hey babe, what are you doing?" a deep voice asked as he slipped an arm around her waist.  
  
Looking at the boy as if he were insane, and perhaps he was, she scowled and attempted to detach him from her. Unaware of her disgust, he continued "You are one fine girl. Why don't you give me your number and maybe, I'll give you the honor of being my date one night." he said his tone full of arrogance.  
  
Chi-Chi couldn't take it anymore. Ripping his arm from around her waist, she turned to him giving his one of her death glares. "Listen asshole. I do not remember giving you any sort of permission to speak to me, much less touch me. Your touch and speech both degrade me. Now fuck off." she snarled as she turned to leave.  
  
Grabbing her arm, the jock pulled her close, whispering "You don't have to play hard to get for me baby. You already have me there, so why don't we go somewhere and get to know each other better. I promise it will be better than anything else you will find around here."  
  
Anger flared in Chi-Chi's onyx eyes, hardening them to look like stones. "Get your dirty hands the fuck off of me." she hissed as her eyes began to shoot sparks. When he continued to hold her in place, she decided she had enough. Grabbing his arms to hold him still, she slammed her knee into his groin, causing him to let out a noise that was a combination of a gasp and a squeal. Letting him fall to the floor, she venomously said "Learn you lesson, and learn it well. Next time you come near me, I will personally see to it that your pathetic excuse for a dick is removed from your body with a blunt object and then forced down your throat. Do you understand?"  
  
Dumping the remainder of her drink upon the quivering boy, she glared at the rest of the students. "Anyone else?" she questioned. Upon seeing everyone backing away, she exited the room.  
  
After she left, a sole person's laughter echoed throughout the room. Vegeta was unable to contain himself any longer. Gasping for breathe, he sought to regain his composure, but watching the poor jock attempt to stand sent him on another fit of laughter. The rest of the group merely looked at him as if he had lost his mind.  
  
Chuckling, Vegeta stood and exited the room with the howls of pain still echoing in his ear.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Maou Residence*~*~~  
  
Entering her mansion, Chi-Chi allowed a grin to grace her face. The cafeteria incident had given her pleasure; finally she was able to put someone into their place. Richard would never have allowed her to do that if he had not been there. Headed to the kitchen, she noticed a large stack of mail sitting on the bar. Shuffling through the contents she found quite a few magazines, an occasional letter, and of course, a number of creamy envelopes. 'Invitations' she thought when she saw them. Gathering the mail, she grabbed a bottle of water and an apple before heading up to her room to sort through the mail.  
  
All bills were sent to the royal accountant and anything of legal importance would be sent to the palace, which meant that the stack she had contained 'junk mail.'  
  
'Let's see. Magazine, another one, oooh, my new Cosmo!' After sorting through the abundance of magazines, she had retrieved her newest issues. 'That means the rest of this shit is probably some sort of social babble. Better go to the library so I can go ahead and be done with replies' she thought as she headed down the hall.  
  
Sitting in the dark leather chair, she grabbed the jeweled dagger that served as her letter opener. Starting with the creamy envelopes she found two invitations to banquets, one invitation to a dinner party at Capsule Corporation, and an invitation to a gallery opening. Soon, the stack of mail was down to a red envelope. Opening this, she found a letter of welcome to the area and a set of V.I.P tickets to the grand opening of the club, The Inferno.  
  
'Hummm. A club, free tickets, no guards. Looks like I'm going to The Inferno tonight.' she thought as she left the room clutching the tickets and leaving the rest of the invitations and letters on the great mahogany desk.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Vegeta's Residence*~*~~  
  
Vegeta sat on the balcony looking out onto the river that ran behind the houses on this side of the neighborhood. Goku joined him outside, standing there, looking off as well.  
  
"Dinner is ready Vegeta." Goku stated as he continued to survey the area. Looking down at the neighboring mansion, he was surprised to find Chi-Chi sitting on her own balcony. Grinning, he began to stare at her.  
  
Vegeta looked up upon hearing his friend announce a meal. Generally, Kakkarrotto would have told him and then disappeared, ready to inhale the meal. Instead, Vegeta found him still on the balcony. Following his friends gaze, he saw the raven haired girl leaning against the railings of her own balcony, sipping some cocktail of sorts.  
  
Smirking, he noticed that Kakkarrotto had begun to drool a little. He knew his friend desired the neighboring Princess. "Kakkarrotto close your mouth. Let's go and eat, remember we have to meet the rest of the bakas at the woman's house." he said as he headed back inside.  
  
Taking one more longing look toward the Princess, Kakkarrotto headed inside as well.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Maou Residence*~*~~  
  
Dressed in skin tight, black leather flares and a blood red silk bandeau, Chi-Chi began to curl her long tresses. Silver glitter covered her body, attracting attention to exposed tan skin. Her make up was of a darker kind, standard black eyeliner and mascara, however with a smoky eye shadow and a deeper red lip color. [For those who don't know what a bandeau is, picture a mere piece of cloth that covers the chest, leaving the stomach, neck, shoulders, arms and back exposed. Strings from the cloth come together around the neck and back to hold it in place.]  
  
Finally done with her hair, she slipped on a pair of strappy black platforms and headed downstairs. Grabbing her capsule case, cash, and tickets, she told the head servant that she was out for the night. Taking out her capsules, she selected a black Ninja. Before she left, she stopped at the guards post to let them know she was leaving and wouldn't be back until late. Being done with all of her responsibilities, she shot off into the night, ready for a night of wild fun.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Capsule Corporation*~*~~  
  
"Where are those idiots?" Bulma raved. The whole group was waiting in the large living room, with the exception of two Saiyans. Just when Bulma was ready to maim or kill, the door bell rang.  
  
Opening the door revealed the two dark haired teens. The annoyed scowl on Vegeta's face displayed his obvious displeasure at something. "What the hell is wrong with monkey boy?" Bulma asked the gentler of the two.  
  
"Some motorcycle cut him off, and then flicked him off. You know how Vegeta hates that," Goku said with a chuckle.  
  
Growling the Saiyan Prince pushed his way into the house and took his stance away from the group. "Are we going to leave or what woman?" he asked.  
  
"We were waiting on your slow ass!" Juunana approached his seething girlfriend, calming her down.  
  
"Let's just go, okay?"  
  
Everyone exited the building, piling into their array of expensive sports cars. Bulma in the lead, they all headed to there destination, the hot new club, The Inferno. 


	9. Chapter 7: Awakening Inner Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Alright. Let's start with reviews. Many thanks to one Julia Tran for the email wars that continue and that helped me stay awake finishing up that research paper. Thanks to all who reviewed as well. It makes me very happy to see that some of you actually enjoy this fic. I didn't think many people would, but hey, I like the reactions I'm getting. All I ask is that I gain your patience. Coupling will change, but you have to give it time. I'm going to have all of you out for blood before I repair the destruction I do. Don't worry; I won't torture them too much. lol. (  
  
AN2: Forewarning to this chapter, what happens here don't flame me for! Let me have fun torturing the couples before I put them back on their tracts. Also I apologize for the shakiness of this chapter. When writing it, I had a lot of trouble taking the images from my mind and put them into words on paper. I tried to revise it and see if I could fix it. I think it is a bit better than before, but I still apologize for it. But hey, I guess this is what one gets off of three hours of sleep and spending time of a twelve page research paper. Anyway, enjoy and as always, please review!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Awakening Inner Flames  
  
  
  
Music pounded throughout the club. The heavy beat could be heard from the outside, where a number of people were crowded in hopes of getting in. Bulma and company approached the entrance, ignoring the screaming onlookers, and presented the bouncer with the V.I.P passes. The large man handed them each a blue plastic bracelet with V.I.P stamped in silver. Grinning, Bulma led the way into the club.  
  
"What the hell do I want this idiotic jewelry for, woman?" Vegeta asked as they walked down the dimly lit halls.  
  
"Vegeta, shut up and put the damn thing on. Only people with V.I.P passes have these. It means we aren't carded for ID, we get free drinks and basically, we are treated like royalty. Now quit your damn whining."  
  
Vegeta scowled as he put the bracelet on. Bulma smirked, satisfied that he had listened to her. As the doors at the end of the hall opened for them, the loud music assaulted their ears.  
  
The large building had two floors, the bottom floor was the dance floor. The top held the bar and seats. Railings and netting surrounded the large hole in the second floor's floor that allowed everyone to see the dance floor. Red lights pulsated with the beat of the music.  
  
Immediately, the couples of the group headed down the stairs to the crowded dance floor. Vegeta and Goku headed to the bar, eager to see if what Bulma had said was true. Being Saiyans, they had to ability to drink over four times the amount of alcohol humans could without being effected. After getting their drinks, they stood by the railing, scanning the crowds of dancers, easily spotting their friends off to side of the crowd. Many dancers' attention was captured by someone or something in the center of the floor. Goku's grin enlarged and Vegeta's smirk deepened when they were able to see who it was.  
  
There in the center of the dance floor was a raven haired beauty moving seductively and perfectly with the beat. Her hips swayed in perfect time as did the rest of her body. Her body molded perfectly to her dance partner, giving an illusion of sex. Hell, to everyone watching, the dancing girl was the embodiment of sex. As the song ended, she backed off from her partner and headed up the stairs, crowds parting before her.  
  
Moving up the stairs, the music began again, causing her to do light swaying in time with the music as she headed to the bar. Taking her drink to the balcony, the two Saiyans' doubts were taken away and their suspicions confirmed. A panting Chi-Chi stood not even two feet from the warriors.  
  
Goku could only stair at her as she slowly took sips of her drink, the rising and falling of her chest as she struggled to catch her breath had lulled him into a trance-like state. Vegeta, on the other hand, merely smirked at the girl before making his way over to her. After watching her earlier displays in the cafeteria that day, he wondered just how she would react. He did so enjoy a good fight, whether it was physically, mentally or verbally. She could definitely provide each of those. (AN: Plus we have to add in the fact that he is a straight up asshole. lol) Glancing back at his companion, he couldn't help but be disgusted. He didn't even have the balls to approach her like a Saiyan should. Saiyans always go for what they want, ruthlessly.  
  
His direction was interrupted by the sudden change in song. From the heavier dancing songs, it changed to "I'm a Slave for You" by Brittany Spears. Vegeta couldn't help but be disgusted due to his dislike of pop. (AN: No offense to those out there who do. The song just happens to fit the beat I want you guys to think of when this happens.) Turning his attention back to the hellcat he had been approaching, he found that she had disappeared. Knowing his companion couldn't help but keep his eyes off the girl, he simply followed Kakkarrotto's gaze to a site that had him searching for a seat and his potent drink.  
  
Once again at the center of the dance floor, everyone had formed a circle in order to watch the current dancer. Once again capturing the crowd's attention was Chi-Chi. This time, however, she had every male's eyes on her as she danced perfectly to the song. Her hips swayed deliciously to the beat as she made a number of suggestive gestures. Dancing alone, the girl provocatively danced, daring the men of the club to take action.  
  
Every man in the club couldn't help but lick their lips at the sight of the raven haired beauty dancing so well that she truly looked like sex on the floor. Her skin glistened with sweat and radiated heat. Not one male could keep their eyes off her swaying form. The male members of 'the group' were no exception. Yamcha, Juunana, and Krillin couldn't help but gawk at the site. Goku and Vegeta were not much better. They were, to put it as an understatement, shocked to see their high school cold hearted bitch turned into a sex kitten on the dance floor.  
  
As soon as the song ended, the spell she had cast on her audience disappeared. Women began to get the attention of their dates back after a good slap or two to the head. Drool was wiped from other men's mouths.  
  
Chuckling at the sight of the spellbound men, Chi-Chi headed back to the bar. Having heard the song, she had known she had to dance. Dance lessons with the most prestigious and hottest choreographers had her knowing the stars moves. She had to laugh at the men as she made her way upstairs. All of them were casting lust filled stares toward her. Suddenly she felt her skin crawl, causing her to shiver, as an oddly family glare was cast upon her.  
  
Looking toward the area from which this expression had come from, she met a pair of hardened black orbs. Realizing who it was, she rolled her eyes, shot her middle finger up towards him, and headed to the bar. Standing at the railing, she glanced up to see two of her fellow high school students looking at her. Approaching them, she noticed one was the boy who had approached her during lunch on her first day. The other was the asshole she had run into in the office on her first day and had continued with his merciless glares.  
  
Sauntering over to them, she met Vegeta's hard glare with her own. "See something you like, monkey?" she snidely asked.  
  
"As long as you aren't in my sight, I can find many things I like." he retorted.  
  
"Yeah, especially all those nice firm male asses you enjoy so much," she snidely replied disappearing into the crowd before he could retort.  
  
Everyone regrouped in one of the dim booths in the corner of the second floor. Each member of the group were drinking up, especially Vegeta. Mentally, he was berating himself for being unable to comeback at the girl. His thoughts were interrupted by the newest topic of discussion.  
  
"But damn, I thought that girl was a tight ass bitch. Did you guys see the Princess dancing out there?" Yamcha's comments were abruptly ended when Maron hit him upside the head, yelling at him about paying attention to her rather than a common whore.  
  
The males all shook there head in agreement. Each and every one of them had been turned on by the girls shocking display of dancing talent. Somehow, the she was able to transform lewd dancing into an indescribable dance of liquid emotion, making almost every male in the vicinity inexplicably aroused.  
  
The girls merely growled their displeasure until they were comforted by their boyfriends. Each one of them were thinking the same thing along the lines of 'that slut.'  
  
The group spent the rest of the night alternating hours on the dance floor and relaxing upstairs, only running into Chi-Chi a few times. After a few hours, they decided that they would leave at about two am. This only left them half an hour to enjoy themselves.  
  
Chi-Chi had decided not to put on another display like the one she did earlier. Too much of that and she would have to defend herself. Unwanted attention, well, maybe not unwanted, tended to bring unwanted reactions. She definitely wanted to avoid that. Her dancing was still as smooth and sexy as ever though. Knowing that she should head home soon to relieve the guards and get some semblance of sleep before the banquet, Chi-Chi prepared to leave the club.  
  
Bidding the bartender goodnight, she headed for the main exit. This was stopped as soon as a strong hand firmly grasped her arm. Turning around ready to launch an attack, she saw that it was the prick from school. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked, too exhausted from hours of dancing and such to come up with much of a comment.  
  
Instead of answering her, he pulled her onto the dance floor and pressed his hips to hers seductively. Unknown to Vegeta, he had gathered his friends attention. "Dance." he commanded in a sultry voice as he began to move his hips in time with hers.  
  
Placing her arms around his neck, she began to sway to the beat. The two began to dance slowly and sexily, their eyes never straying from the others. Locked in each other's gaze, the two's dance had a number of people staring yet again. Their hips moved in perfect rhythm with the music as will with each other's pelvis. His strong grip on her waist held her tightly against his body. Rubbing against each other, their dance became one of fiery passion, truly displaying the inferno of emotions. Moving smoothly together, they danced perfectly, their gaze never diverted from the other's obsidian eyes. The spell that was over the two of them slowly faded as the song ended.  
  
Being the first one to break the spell, Chi-Chi snapped to attention. Pushing him away from her, Chi-Chi tossed him a look that he couldn't quite understand. It wasn't the usual cold glare or the dark looks he was used to. It was something that he couldn't place. Tossing the comment "not bad screw boy" over her shoulder to him, she sauntered out of the hot club to the cool night, leaving Vegeta sanding there in a daze.  
  
Stepping outside the door, Chi-Chi leaned against the building to catch her breath. 'What the hell was that?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How bad was it? Please don't flame me about the Vegeta and Chi-Chi dance thing. I promise all of you; it is not a fic about them getting together. Next chapter will provide all of you with some explanations and revelations. It might be two chapters long. All depends on how much I want to reveal. As always, review! Or email. Both make me happy. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Ice Angel 


	10. Chapter 8: Preparations and Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Just to let everyone know I will refer to Goku as Kakkarrotto whenever the scene is at Vegeta's mansion. There he around Saiyans and that's how it goes.  
  
AN2: Thanks to all who reviewed and thank for the emails. Sorry I didn't update yesterday and I got this chapter up late. Let's just say that school really takes up a lot of time right now. We are preparing for finals, so let's just say I'm busy. However, after May tenth, you can expect plenty of chapters to come.  
  
AN3: Okay, I know, enough with the author's notes, but this is a separate one for Niki. Many thanks to my beta reader. Plus, thanks for the support and the help. So, now that I have thanked my best friend appropriately, here is the chapter I had you guys wait for. Sorry!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Preparations and Emotions  
  
  
  
Looking off into the distance, Richard was able to see just why Chi-Chi missed the palace. Rolling hills were bathed in sunlight; the ocean shimmered off in the distance. The place was breathtaking. 'Chi-Chi…' he thought. 'I wonder what that girl is doing. She has probably driven the guards insane with her antics. I hope school went okay, I mean, I wasn't there with her. I hope no one tried any thing on the girl. She has been through enough as it is…' His thoughts were interrupted by the presence of the King.  
  
Gyuu Maou, a very large man, walked out onto the balcony where he and Richard were having lunch. "So, my boy, how is my beautiful daughter doing? Anything I should know about"  
  
Wondering whether he should tell the truth or not, Richard decided to leave to the truth to the Princess. "She is doing okay. Her academic level exceeds those of her classmates, though. Right now it is hard to tell. She is still the new girl, your Majesty, so it is still a bit rough on her." he replied, thinking about the time she had at the boarding schools.  
  
Nodding, the King fell silent and began to eat. Richard knew that their conversation would not continue until after the meal, so he allowed his thoughts to turn back to Chi-Chi.  
  
'After putting up with all those years in those hell-like private institutions known as boarding school, she is pushed into a public hell hole. I know I took things a bit too far that first day, but I was just playing with her. I had no clue the reactions everyone would have toward her. Damn, It's partially my fault. I just hope her school life there will be nothing like those private boarding schools. Sending her there was one of the King's biggest mistakes.'  
  
Observing the King, Richard noticed he had not changed much in the past four years. He had been sent along with Chi-Chi to the boarding schools to make sure that no one hurt his precious daughter. 'I was sent there to protect her, but I couldn't do that' Richard thought as he tried to turn his thoughts to another topic. One not quite so filled with self blame and pity.  
  
'I know the King loves her and all, but does he ever really look at her. Can't he see how she has changed? Maybe he is just blind because he sure as hell hasn't seen the fact that she turned from happy and innocent to cold and cruel. Will her ever wake up?'  
  
  
  
~~*~*Vegeta's Residence*~*~~  
  
Three Saiyans sat eating their lunch in silence. The two boys were ready to go back to sleep after getting in at about three in the morning and being rudely awakened at eight o'clock that morning for an early morning training session with the King. However, King Vegeta would not allow it. He would not allow them to be lazy or anything like that. He expected them to be up by eight no matter what, if not earlier.  
  
Kakkarrotto was consumed with thoughts from the night before. He and the rest of the gang had watched Vegeta dance with Chi-Chi. They had been pressed up against each other and every time they moved in the provocative way, he had felt his stomach tighten. Everyone knew he had feelings for the girl, even Vegeta. They certainly teased him enough about it. 'She is a Princess, baka. Royalty goes with royalty. Anyways, you know you can't go against your Prince. If he chooses her, then you have no choice in the matter.' he thought while poking at his food. 'But damn it, I want her.'  
  
Vegeta was also consumed with thoughts of the Princess. He had no clue why he had grabbed her and danced with her in such a manner. He supposed that it was because he wanted to get her angry or some sort of rise out of her. He had not thought that she would simply give in and dance with him as well. The feelings he had felt while dancing with her were amazing. He had been so aroused and overwhelmed with her scent that when he was left alone on the dance floor, he had been in shock. It had been as if he was waking up from a dream. 'Argggg. I will not think of that whore again.' he thought as he growled in annoyance with his own mind.  
  
King Vegeta watched the two boys as they picked at their food. He knew that something was happening; however he did not know just what it was. "Now remember brats, tonight is the banquet and I expect both of you on your best behavior. Kakkarrotto, you will eat decently. I do not want to see you devouring the entire meal within seconds. We taught you manners and tonight I demand you use them to the fullest of your capabilities, however little that might be. Vegeta, I will not have you glaring and displaying your shitty ass attitude tonight. With that clear, I will see you down here at seven this evening. You are free for the remainder of the day, just be here dressed properly."  
  
The two boys nodded their heads and watched as the King retreated into the depths of the mansion. Shortly after, the two boys went to their room to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Maou Residence*~*~~  
  
Awakening to find that it was noon, Chi-Chi decided she should get up. Making her way to the bathroom, Chi-Chi noticed the banquet invitation lying on her vanity. 'Damn, I have to go to that shit tonight. I hate being so false in front of everyone, smile plastered to my face like a damn jester.' she thought, going to brush her teeth and wash her face.  
  
Making her way downstairs in her satin pajamas, Chi-Chi thought back to the time at The Inferno. 'Errr, that horrible monkey! How dare he grab me and force me to dance with him like that. Well, I guess he didn't force me but damn it…. I don't even know what to think.' Curling up on the couch, Chi- Chi began to watch television. After flipping through hundreds of stations, she figured nothing was on that could keep her attention from that group at her school.  
  
Trotting off to the cabana, Chi-Chi headed for a swim in order to work out some of her stress. 'Without Richard here, all I have are those insufferable robots. Not one of them is any sort of a challenge. I guess I will have to wait for his return, then get back to serious training.' Chi-Chi mused while changing into a simple black one piece bathing suit.  
  
'A swim to rid myself of all of this excess energy, then it will be time to prepare for that stupid ass banquet.' she thought as she began to swim laps around her large in ground pool, never feeling the heavy glazes coming from the neighboring house.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Capsule Corp.*~*~~  
  
"Damn it, Juuhachi, why the hell won't you listen to me. I am only interested in your brother." Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"You just won't admit it, will you? Bulma, the first thing you begin to discuss when I call you about tonight is Chi-Chi and Vegeta. Girl, you broke up with him almost a year ago. Let it go."  
  
"I don't have a 'thing' for Vegeta. Remember, I ended a long time ago. He was too damn stubborn and conceited and just a plain pain in the ass! I was just talking about how those two were dancing. Didn't you see that? They were literally on top of each other. I'm surprised they just didn't go at it on the dance floor." the blue haired girl raved.  
  
"Calm down, will you? You're going to have a damn heart attach if you don't. Anyway, you know how Vegeta is, he wouldn't have taken her on the floor, and he would have used the bar." Juuhachi replied chuckling. "Look, girl, you need to figure it out. I know the two of you have major history. Just think about it. If you still have feelings for that pompous ass they call a Prince, then you need to work it out. Don't string my brother along. You're my girl and all, but I don't want to see him get hurt or anything. I might have to kick your ass if you do," she joked.  
  
"Juuhachi, I don't…. damn it. Maybe I do. I don't know. How can you tell? Seeing her with him like that just set me off." Bulma admitted.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. You had him and then you left him. He really did love you, even if he didn't tell you, and I think you broke his heart when you turned from him. I know he was an ass and all, but deep down, he loved you, even if he didn't show it."  
  
"That's just it! He didn't show it. Everywhere and all the time, it was something like 'damn your ugly onna' or some other berating comment. He never showed that he had any other feelings for me other than his personal whore. I felt degraded every time I was with him. He embarrassed me all the time and in front of my family and friends. And you are trying to tell me I still love that bastard?"  
  
"Look, you already know you want him back. Best thing for you to do is figure it out by yourself. You certainly don't need my help. He and I hate each other with a passion. We would kill each other, given the chance. But hey, I got to go. I have to finish getting ready for that ridiculous event tonight. See you there, right?"  
  
"Okay girl, I got to go get ready as well. Yeah, it's going to be me, you, your brother, Vegeta and Goku. Plus anyone's escort that they brought. I know that Vegeta and Goku are going to this thing stag, but what about you? Krillin coming?"  
  
"No, I was nice and told him that he didn't have to attend the idiotic thing with me. I was feeling nice then, but now I'm ready to make his ass come. I guess I can't do anything about it. Hey, this might give you a chance to talk to Vegeta. Just don't forget what I said about my brother."  
  
"I know, Juuhachi, I know. But, we will chat later. We both have to get ready for this stupid ass thing. See you later girl."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Bulma hung up the phone and stared out the window for a few minutes. 'I know I still love him, but how do I get him back?'  
  
  
  
~~*~*Maou Residence*~*~~  
  
After her relaxing swim, Chi-Chi took a quick shower out in the pool house. Proceeding into the house in a robe, she called for her servants to serve her lunch. After eating, she headed upstairs for a relaxing bath. Again, the marble tub had been prepared before her arrival. Breathing in the scent of jasmine, she began to soak in the heated depths.  
  
An hour later, Chi-Chi emerged from her bathroom, clad in a white silk robe, to begin preparations for that night. Any minute, one of the highest rated cosmetologists and hair stylists would come through the door, ready to do as the Princess asked. Her gown was in the closet waiting for her. She really had nothing to do other than sit and wait for her attendants to arrive.  
  
As soon as she had the knowledge of this banquet, Chi-Chi had called Pierre François. Together with his assistants, they could transform any horrid sight into a beautiful butterfly. He was world renowned and had been her personal consultant for many years. Once he heard of the upcoming banquet, he immediately insisted on coming to her. After all, he said this was her first public event in her new area, and she had to make the right impression. She had merely laughed it off and told him to be at her mansion whenever he thought was okay. She just needed to be ready by seven that evening.  
  
Watching the maid come in to clean up her bathroom, Chi-Chi made her way out onto the balcony. The servants hated it when she was around, they were always very clumsy, afraid to do something wrong in her presence. Sighing, she leaned onto the railing and let the thoughts she had avoided all day consume her.  
  
'How could I dance with that jack ass like that? I should have just pushed him away immediately, but instead I melted in his grasp. I am such an idiot. He is nothing but an insincere, idiotic, asshole….'  
  
'Why did he have to do that? I wish he would have just let me alone. I'm so damn confused. He sends me the coldest glares and treats me like shit, then at the club he dances with me as if I'm the only one there. His friend, the Goku fellow, looks at me like a lost puppy dog. His face is so innocent, his heart so pure. But he takes no action. This is just great. Torn between an arrogant ass hole and an innocent bakayaro.  
  
"Darling, where are you Princess??" a male voice called out with excitement. 'Looks like Pierre is here.' she thought as she headed back inside. After a quick embrace, Pierre had her seated in front of her vanity. After a sneak peak at her gown, he was ready to get to work.  
  
"So, how are you? You are much too quiet! My guess is it's about a guy, ne?"  
  
Grinning, Chi-Chi turned to look at him. He always had the talent to see right through her. As he began his makeover, Chi-Chi told him the entire story, everything that had happened in the past week.  
  
Somehow, everything just seemed to be in better perspective when she talked to Pierre, and hopefully her current situation would be as well.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Vegeta's Residence*~*~~  
  
Goku stood out on the balcony, watching as the sky was decorated in hues of red and orange. Sunset, one of his favorite times of the day. Earlier, he had watched as the neighboring beauty had swum in her pool. He had stayed in the shadows so as not to get caught. 'She is just so beautiful. I have to have her, no matter what. Royalty or no royalty, she will be mine.' he thought. He was consumed by his passion for her, so deep in thought; he never felt the energy signal of his Prince when he joined him on the balcony.  
  
Vegeta merely surveyed the dimming sky. Kakkarrotto had yet to acknowledge his presence, which was very unlike him. Kakkarrotto normally had a very good sense of all other energy signals and could feel others presence without a second thought. 'Third class baka is probably thinking about that whore next door.' he thought.  
  
'Like you weren't?' another part of him asked. 'Damn it, now I'm arguing with myself.' Growling in annoyance, Vegeta watched as Kakkarrotto swiftly looked at him.  
  
Standing, Kakkarrotto gazed as his prince. Both of them were wearing Earth's customary tuxedo, however, the Prince was also wearing his medallion signifying his royal station. His father also possessed a larger version of it, signifying he was the king. Kakkarrotto lacked the medallion, however did have an arm band of gold with the royal insignia on it. It displayed his position of the Prince's royal guard.  
  
"Time to go, I guess." Kakkarrotto stated, gazing toward the neighboring mansion.  
  
Vegeta gazed at the mansion as well. "Yes, I suppose so. Let's go make asses of ourselves, Kakkarrotto." he said, mildly. Vegeta knew he had hurt Kakkarrotto when he danced with Chi-Chi. Despite their differences, the Prince didn't really want to hurt his 'best friend.'  
  
Each breaking their gaze from the stucco mansion, they headed downstairs toward the King. Each mentally preparing for a night of fake smiles and pleasance. Each knowing that tonight would be amazingly boring.  
  
Never did they know how wrong they could be. 


	11. Chapter 9: Things Made to be Broken Pa...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Chapter nine is the banquet, yeah, I finally did it! This is part one of three, so look for the next two parts to come soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They mean a lot to me. Also a personal thanks to Niki and to Ren-chan. Each pushed and shoved for this next chapter, some more than the other. Anyways, here it is so now they can calm down [at least for the few minutes while they read this chapter, because once they are done, they are bound to be bugging me for the next. lol] Without further ado, enjoy part one.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Things Made to be Broken  
  
Part I  
  
  
  
The crystals of the chandelier refracted the light leaving a dazzling display of colors that played throughout the room. The large ballroom was filled with people; all dressed in an array of tuxedos and dazzling gowns. Servants milled around holding trays of appetizers and glasses of champagne. People continued to enter through the door at the top of the stairwell. An announcer declared the names of everyone as they proceeded down the stairs and into the crowd. Once the majority of the crowd had arrived, then everyone would go into the dining hall for dinner to be served. Following dinner would be a night of talk and dancing as upper class society is known to do.  
  
Surveying the crowd, one could distinguish some of the most prestigious people of the community. Among them were Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, owner of Capsule Corporation, Dr. Gero, a scientific genius, and of course, the Saiyan royalty, King Vegeta. Like their children, this group was often seen together at social affairs. Gathered together, these four adults discussed things ranging from the newest technological advances to politics. However, their discussion was swiftly interrupted by the arrival of their host and hostess, Count Visto and his wife.  
  
"Ahh, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Dr. Gero and King Vegeta! It is good to see all of you." the Count addressed them. Both he and his wife were well known for their parties and as one of the few members of nobility in the area.  
  
"Pardon me, King Vegeta," the Countess began, "but, I was wondering if you could do us a favor." Upon hearing this, the King turned his attention to her, thus allowing the five teenagers, who had been duly listening to their conversations, a chance to slip away.  
  
"You see, tonight a newcomer to the area will be attending this gathering. She is of great importance and I am afraid that I will be too busy to look after her properly. I was hoping that you could introduce her to others and watch over her." the Countess asked with care. She feared the man's wrath, but knew that he was the only one who could do this.  
  
King Vegeta carefully thought of what she had said. He knew she feared him and that it would take a very important figure for her to come to him for assistance. His curiosity was aroused by who could be this important. "Of course, Countess. It would be my pleasure. Has she arrived?" he asked.  
  
Excusing them from the adults, the Count, his wife, and King Vegeta headed to the base of the stairs. "She will be arriving soon, your highness. I can not thank you enough for your assistance." the Count replied.  
  
The arrivals had slowed down for the night, marking the nearness of the meal. The announcer was grateful for the breaks he was able to take. Yelling out the names of hundreds of people became rather tiring. Just as he was enjoying yet another break in attendants, a simple card was handed to him baring the name of the newest arrival he had to announce.  
  
"Princess Chi-Chi Maou, daughter of Gyuu Maou, heiress to the Maou Kingdom."  
  
Descending the stairs was the raven haired beauty, dressed in the sparkling ice blue gown that clung to her curves. The straps of the gown came up behind her neck where they fastened together, enhancing her bust line. The backless gown's twenty eight inch slit, from floor to thigh, displayed her toned and tan legs. Her makeup, though simple, enhanced her natural beauty. Much to her protest, Pierre had adorned her long hair with a simple platinum crown inlayed with diamonds.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she turned to great her host. "Good evening, Count Visto. Thank you for your invitation, my father regrets his inability to join us. He sends his regards."  
  
"Of course, Princess. I must say, you have grown quite a lot since I last saw you." he said, a smirk gracing his face as he took in her appearance. 'Grown up indeed.' he thought.  
  
Ignoring the grin that had crossed the Counts face as he slowly gazed at her, Chi-Chi turned her attention to the Countess. "Countess, it is lovely to see you again."  
  
"My, my, Chi-Chi. You look beautiful darling, so much like your mother. It is travesty she could not see you like this."  
  
"Thank you, Countess. I know that you were close to her."  
  
"Yes, she was. Now, I would like to introduce to you King Vegeta, of Vegeta-sei. He has offered to introduce you to other members of society here. I knew that with you being royalty, that no other person could fit the honor of escorting you." she said with a wink.  
  
"Thank you." Chi-Chi replied, ignoring the Countess's suggestive behavior. Instead, she turned her attention to the King. "It is a pleasure to meet you King Vegeta."  
  
"As it is to meet you, Princess Chi-Chi." he declared as he offered his arm to her.  
  
Taking his arm, he led her throughout the crowd, introducing her to only the best of the society that had gathered there. Chi-Chi couldn't believe the number of people she had to meet. Her face had begun to ache from constantly smiling at others. Luckily, just as this pain was making itself known, they were interrupted by the Count.  
  
"King Vegeta, Princess Chi-Chi," he acknowledged them with a slight bow. Then turning to the King, he continued. "Sir, the Princess will be seated amongst others of her age. It seems my wife has thought that it would be best if she were to meet others of her own age and position. Therefore, at dinner she will be seated with your son."  
  
Acknowledging the man inference with this fact, he dismissed him with a nod. Turning to his companion, he began "As you heard, you will be seated with my son's table for the feast." Suddenly he was interrupted by the call that dinner would be served. "Shall we?" he asked offering his arm once more.  
  
"Of course." she replied taking his arm and being led into the massive dining hall. A number of tables littered the area. Each table held six people. In one corner of the room, a small orchestra was set up, playing soft classical music. Lines of identically uniformed servants waited for everyone to be seated at their assigned tables before they began to serve the different portions of the meal.  
  
Finally arriving at a table, Chi-Chi noticed just who was seated there. At this particular table sat the members of 'the group' that were in attendance that night. One empty seat remained, which she assumed was for her. To the left of the seat was Vegeta, who seemed confused as to why his father was escorting the Princess. To his left sat Bulma, who looked angelic in a snow white princess waisted gown. To her left was Juunana who merely regarded Chi-Chi without a readable expression. To the right of the empty chair sat Goku, who stared at Chi-Chi with eyes that read a complex twist of emotions. To his right sat Juuhachi, adorned in a beaded red gown. To her right was her brother. [AN: everyone got this. clockwise: Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Bulma, Juunana, Juuhachi, Goku.]  
  
Clearing his throat, the King approached his son. "Princess Chi-Chi, I would like you to meet my son, Prince Vegeta." he said giving his son a look that read, be polite or else. The two gave slight nods in each other's direction, indicating the fact that they were on the same level in class. "She will be sitting with you this evening. I trust that you will treat her with the level of respect she deserves." Giving a final glare to his son, he turned to Chi-Chi. "I will be sitting with the Count and Countess, if you have any problems, do not hesitate to come to me, especially if it concerns my son. It was a pleasure meeting you this evening, Princess."  
  
Chi-Chi curtsied toward the King. "As it was you, King Vegeta. I trust that you will save me a dance?" she questioned with a mischievous grin.  
  
Chuckling, the King responded, "But of course." With that, he walked off, still smiling.  
  
Turning to the crowd at the table, she looked at Vegeta with a questioning glaze. Knowing just what she meant, he stood with her and began his introductions. "Princess, I would like to introduce you to my friends." he stated with a slight grimace. "This is Bulma Briefs, her parents own Capsule Corporation. The pair next to her is Juunana and Juuhachi Gero; they are the offspring of Dr. Gero, a resident scientific genius." Each of them acknowledged each other with curt nods and formal greetings. Turning towards Kakkarrotto, Vegeta smirked, knowing full well he had the ability to embarrass his housemate. However, his father's dark glare and stern warning came to mind. "Finally, I would like to introduce you to Kakkarrotto. He is one of the few remaining Saiyans, but I believe the two of you have met. You may know him by his Earth name, Goku."  
  
Chi-Chi turned to the blushing Saiyan, with a soft smile she acknowledged him in a lighter tone then the others. "It is nice to meet you. However, I must wonder, by which name should I refer to you as?"  
  
Shocked by the gentle tone she used, he could barely choke out the words to use. "I-It r-really doesn't matter. Most people just call me G-Goku." he said with one hand rubbing the back of his neck while giving her a sheepish smile.  
  
Smiling gently, she acknowledged his response before turning back to the Prince. Vegeta, in turn, went to her seat and pulled out her chair, indicating that it was his seat. After pushing her chair in, he returned to his seat.  
  
Chi-Chi was quite amused by the scowl he wore when he thought she was not looking. She was enjoying his annoyance. After studying the Saiyan Prince a little more, she noticed that he was quite handsome. 'Too bad he is an arrogant, self absorbed jack ass.' Slowly her gaze drifted to each of the members of the table. 'Let's see. So, Bulma is heiress to Capsule Corp. That explains why she is here. I guess Dr. Gero is of some importance seeing as the siblings are here. And I guess Kakkarrotto goes wherever his Prince and King go. Amusing.'  
  
Her thoughts and the others' chatter were interrupted with the arrival of the meal. After the first course of the meal was served, the group continued their talk, each ignoring the Princess and casting distrustful gazes her way. Vegeta merely focused upon his food and ignored everyone at the table. Goku, remember the Kings forewarnings, ate slowly giving slide glances to Chi-Chi. Noting his glances, Chi-Chi met his eyes and raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow in a questioning manner.  
  
Blushing a bright crimson, Goku smiled sheepishly and returned his attention to his food. Smiling, Chi-Chi followed his example and went back to eating. 'At least one of them doesn't hate me.' she thought with a laugh. 'Not that I blame any of them. I feel so much better since I talked to Pierre. His advice is always excellent and I have to follow it. He said I should get to know both of them, which means I have to get along with all of them. Can't be to hard, can it?' she asked herself as she turned her attention to the conversation at the table.  
  
"Vegeta, how the hell can you act that way? I would say that you have no manners at all, but you displayed manners when your father was here and in the way you treated the Princess over there." Bulma declared.  
  
"Woman, shut that loud trap of yours." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Oh, I see, your afraid of your father aren't you? Big bad Veggie is afraid of making a mistake in front of his father…"  
  
Her ridicule was interrupted when Vegeta slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it woman, shut the fuck up. You are so damn annoying with your constant banter." Noticing that everyone's attention was on him, Vegeta calmed down and spoke in a softer voice. "Do not mock me onna. My father is King; he deserves his respect, as do I. And as much as I hate to say this, that onna over there is also royalty. She may not be of my planet, but she is of yours. So as long as I am a resident of this planet, I am forced to display the respect that royalty deserves. Do you understand that?"  
  
"So just because she is royalty, she gets treated above the rest of us. She is a cold hearted bitch and yet she is treated above us. How fucking great, Vegeta."  
  
Goku nervously glanced at Chi-Chi, who was currently trying to hold back her laughter. Her shoulders shook as she bowed her head, attempting to gather control. 'Damn, those two belong together. Those two are so damn funny…." Her train of thought was interrupted as she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Looking up she found Goku peering at her, his countenance displaying his concern. Goku studied her face and found that she was not crying, in fact her eyes seemed to be dance with amusement.  
  
"Are you okay? Don't mind those two; they are always fighting like this. Don't take what Bulma said seriously…." he began only to be interrupted by Chi-Chi's hand.  
  
Noticing that everyone at the table was peering at her with curiosity, Chi- Chi decided that it was time to put this to rest. Looking at Goku, she began. "Goku, it's alright. I am used to that reaction and it's not like I don't deserve it." Turning to the others, she continued, "Look, I am well aware of what you think of me and I certainly haven't done any thing to dissuade your train of thought. However, it seems that we will have to put up with each other more than just in school and when we occasionally meet around my house. It looks like we will be in attendance of just about the same idiotic social gatherings, so I propose this. Let's just put everything to rest and try to get along. We will be encountering each other much more often; in fact I believe I have to attend a dinner party at Capsule Corp soon. That just shows that we will be together much more often then any of us would like to be right now. So, it would be best if we make an attempt to get along."  
  
Looking around, she noticed many carefully weighing her words. She knew that this would be more or less their decision. They were already friends, she was the outsider. Pensively she awaited their answer. Slowly, they began to look at each other, communicating though their eyes. Finally each of them nodded affirmative. Vegeta merely grunted and went back to eating, with Goku following his example. The three girls rolled their eyes and laughed at the Saiyan antics, dispelling the tension of the room  
  
And in that moment, a shaky alliance was made between them. 


	12. Chapter 9: Things Made to be Broken Pa...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Of course, I will start with thanks to all who review. It is for you that I continue to write. The motivation you provide me with moves me to write more. And as always, a number of thanks go to Niki and Ren because these two are constantly helping me with this. They are also the ones that push for more. Anyways, enjoy this part and continue to review or email!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Things Made to be Broken  
  
Part II  
  
  
  
After the conclusion of dinner, the guests slowly moved out of the dining room and into the ballroom. It was in here that the guests would be able to move about and speak to whomever they please and dance to the orchestrated music. As the six teenagers moved into the ballroom they were chatting animatedly. Chi-Chi had dropped the majority of her attitude and was making a major effort in becoming friendly with the group. Once her father returned, she knew he would want to know who she had befriended and it would please him to no end that she had been associated with the pinnacle of their community's social hierarchy.  
  
Not only would her father be pleased, but Chi-Chi found that they weren't that bad at all. Bulma was very pleasant to talk to and her and Vegeta's arguments were very entertaining. Juuhachi was more of a reserved person but Chi-Chi could appreciate that. Her brother, Juunana, was also reserved but would indulge others. He had proved quite the charmer amongst the other women of society, which infuriated Bulma to no end. Goku was a very sweet guy, whom Chi-Chi found a great change from his counterpart, the arrogant bastard Prince.  
  
Chi-Chi had quickly cleared up how they addressed her. In the beginning, she found them using her title as a mockery so she had asked them to forget the fact that she was a Princess. She preferred to forget it most of the time and didn't see how it made them any different from her. When she had told them this, Vegeta was put in a state of shock. His royalty was a lot of his pride; however, on Earth, he couldn't force people to refer to him with his title. When he tried to, they simply threw the fact that he had no kingdom and a dwindling race. Bulma had taunted him with those facts upon his arrival to the planet. However, this girl had a kingdom and was an Earthling, yet she merely passed it off as if it meant nothing to her. She forsook her title. Vegeta didn't know whether to be disgusted or to respect her actions.  
  
Together the group gathered in one section of the room and began to talk about a variety of topics. The girls began to discuss the male population at their school which led to past relationships. The news that Bulma and Vegeta had been together shocked Chi-Chi.  
  
"You actually dated that arrogant ass hole? How the hell did you survive?" Chi-Chi questioned.  
  
"Actually, the only reason he asked me out was because someone took a blow to his pride saying that there was no way in hell he could ever go out with me, much less get into bed with me. So he asked me out and in his so called seduction of me, he revealed a side to him that no one else has seen. He can actually be very sweet." This earned a snort from Juuhachi and a chuckle from Chi-Chi.  
  
"Bulma, you have a twisted way of seeing things. I mean, he practically had a bet going on sleeping with you. That doesn't seem too sweet to me." To this Juuhachi cut in.  
  
"It did become a bet. I forget who it was with; it was a while back, about two years ago. But Bulma is right in a twisted sort of way. After she discovered what was really going on, she ended it right then and there. But, the whole incident had giver her a major crush on him and same goes for him to her. It was hilarious. Too bad you weren't here to see it. They were constantly exchanging these lust filled gazes and the body language was so obvious. Due to their pride, the two just wouldn't give in. Finally, me and Goku were so tired of it that we locked them in a room together until they worked it out. After a few hours, we went to check on them and found it was silent. Goku started panicking and talking nonsense about Vegeta killing Bulma. So when we opened the door, well, lets just say that if that is a way to kill someone, then damn, death doesn't look all that bad." Juuhachi began laughing as she concluded the story of Bulma and Vegeta's get together. Chi-Chi joined her in her laughter. Bulma merely blushed as she remembered the compromising position that Goku and Juuhachi had found them in that night.  
  
Finally, when the laughter subsided, Bulma glared at Juuhachi. "It wasn't that funny. Now, Chi-Chi, you should have seen their faces when they walked in. I didn't know Goku could turn that many shades of red and much to my surprise, I discovered that Juuhachi had the ability to blush as well." Bulma said as she began to laugh.  
  
The boys turned toward the laughing trio giving them questioning looks as they approached. "Hey, what's so funny?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. We were just discussing the discovery of new shades of red that appeared on your face when you discovered Bulma and Vegeta…." Chi-Chi trailed off as she noticed that Goku had once again blushed several shades of red. Turning to the other two girls, she asked, "Now which shade was it?" The three girls returned to laughing as Vegeta merely scowled, but his cheeks also possessed a small touch of blush.  
  
However, unfortunately, Chi-Chi noticed this. Knowing she was unable to pass up such an opportunity, she walked up to Vegeta. Turning the girls, she got their attention and began. "I don't know about you girls, but sometimes red just isn't the right color." Chi-Chi gently put her hand under Vegeta's chin and lifted his face up. Caressing his enflamed cheeks, Chi-Chi spoke. "Sometimes they just look better with a hint of pink."  
  
Slowly, she released his face and with a smirk she returned to the girls who were trying with all of their might not to double over in laughter. Their laughter was interrupted with the arrival of King Vegeta. With a hint of a smile, he greeted his son and his acquaintances. "Now I do believe, Princess, that I was promised a dance."  
  
Smirking, Chi-Chi gracefully accepted the King's arm. Turning to her companions she excused herself and was led out onto the dance floor. The King gently embraced his dance partner as they began to slowly dance to the music. The King decided to talk to the girl a bit about her origin.  
  
"So, Princess Chi-Chi, just where are you from? And what is a Princess doing away from her palace? Tell me a little bit about yourself."  
  
"Well, my father's kingdom is a few hundred miles south of here. I have spent these past few years in boarding schools after my mother's death. Currently, my father is finalizing plans to rebuild the area and repair damage due to the brief time of an unstable empire. You see, my father was greatly depressed after my mother's death and our kingdom became overrun with crime. Pretty soon a political figure emerged dividing subjects in their loyalty. In these last couple of years, my father regained control so we are currently rebuilding. During this stage, my father decided we should take residence here."  
  
"I suppose your father will be rejoining you here." Upon seeing her nod, he gently smiled. "Good, when he arrives, I would be very interested in speaking with him. After all, he is a fellow member of royalty."  
  
As the ballad came to a close, the two royals separated and bowed/curtsied to the other. "Of course your highness. I will let him know." Giving him a bright smile, she turned to move toward her friends only to bump into a well built figure. She found herself gazing straight into a pair of hard obsidian eyes. Vegeta stood, with a smirk in place, as he offered his arm as he asked, "Would you care to dance, Princess?"  
  
Nodding she found herself wrapped in his arms. The two danced with a good amount of space between the two of them; they danced very formerly. All the while, Vegeta smirked towards the raven haired beauty. After a period of silence, Vegeta pulled her towards him and whispered softly, "This is certainly a change from how we were dancing last night, ne?"  
  
Pulling herself out of his grasp and back away from the contours of his body, the two continued to dance. Angrily she glared at him, displaying her distain towards his actions. Vegeta merely chuckled and acknowledged the end of their dance with a bow. Chi-Chi glared at him once more before turning her attention to finding her new companions. Bulma and Juunana were on the dance floor, Juuhachi was no where in site and Goku was standing in a corner seemingly lost.  
  
Chi-Chi glided towards Goku and gently placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. A startled Goku whirled around prepared for an attack, only to find himself lost in a pair of liquid pools of onyx. Chi-Chi found herself lost as well. A tidal wave of emotions crashed upon her as she gazed into Goku's eyes. Their contact was broken with the arrival of the others.  
  
The six younger members of society walked out onto the patio in order to cool off and take a breather. Standing in silence, they gazed at the stars that twinkled in the black of night. After standing out there for a good fifteen minutes, the girls found that their gowns were certainly not going to keep them warm out in the cool night air, so they shuffled back into the ballroom.  
  
At Juuhachi's silent prodding, Bulma asked Vegeta to dance. As those two slowly made their way to the floor, a servant approached Juunana and Juuhachi. It seemed that Dr. Gero wanted them to join him. "He probably wants us to help his promotion of his theory in biomechanical engineering so he can begin his experimentation." Juuhachi said in a bored tone. As the twins disappeared into the crowd, Goku glanced at the Princess that stood before him, his determination from his earlier self proclamation wavering. Glancing at the shy Saiyan, Chi-Chi silently took his arm and headed out to the dance floor, a now shocked Saiyan in tow.  
  
Wrapping his powerful arms around her, he was shocked that she seemed almost too delicate to handle. Sure, he had seen her fight and he knew she could take care of herself, but he still felt an indescribable need to protect Chi-Chi at any given cost. Chi-Chi couldn't help but lean into his embrace as they silently moved to the music. Each of them was comfortable just to be in the other's arms, no words were needed.  
  
When the first song ended, the pair of enchanted dancers did not separate; they merely continued to dance as the next ballad was orchestrated. This action did not go unnoticed. A single observer watched as the two danced in silence. This observer had been awaiting his chance to approach the Princess. Her beauty had drawn him to her and he wanted her for his own.  
  
Surveying the couple as they danced, he could tell of their growing attraction. He slowly made his way through the crowds to his object of desire in order to split the dancing pair apart. 'This flame,' he thought 'must be put out. She will be mine, tonight and forever.'  
  
'For if I can not have her, it will be a cold day in hell before some one else will.'  
  
  
  
~~*~* *~*~~  
  
Foreshadowing is such a bitch, ne? So are these sorts of endings.  
  
Anyway, Part III to come soon. Who the hell is the guy? Put in your guesses cause give me a few days and you will find out. And what the hell is he going to do? Same goes here, you gotta wait. So review, they are so motivating. The more motivation I possess the quicker Part III will come out.  
  
A bit of promotion, read Ren-chan's fics!!! They kick ass and now my twin (figuratively) has to go and finish "Only You" so read 'em and review! 


	13. Chapter 9: Things Made to be Broken Pa...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: As usual, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. They mean so much to me. Now I would like to apologize. When I first started this fic, I was updating about every day or every other day. Now, I have been updating two times a week. I feel truly bad about this seeing as part of my reviews came from my quick updates. However, I am a college student and updates may lessen even further ass the conclusion of the academic year proceeds. However, after May 12th, I should be back home and situated for the summer. So, expect more updates. I still have a lot of things write. My story is gaining complications by the minute. But you will see, so go ahead and read, I have another authors note at the end.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Things Made to be Broken  
  
Part III  
  
  
  
Goku was so enraptured with the beauty in his arms; he almost didn't feel a tap on his shoulders as someone came to interrupt their dance. Slowly and reluctantly, the couple ceased their dance and looked at the one who had interrupted them.  
  
"Count Visto," Chi-Chi exclaimed with forced happiness. "How can we help you?"  
  
"If you do not mind, young man, I would like to dance with the Princess." the Count replied, eyeing Goku competitively.  
  
Goku stared at the man attempting to hide his anger and distain. "Most certainly, Count." he replied. Then, turning to Chi-Chi, he said "We must dance again, Princess."  
  
Nodding at him happily, Chi-Chi turned towards the Count and mentally prepared herself to be around someone whom she had never truly liked at all. The Count took her and pulled towards him, roughly, forcing her body up against his own. Looking down at her, the Count smirked and tightened his already binding grip.  
  
Attempting to break free, Chi-Chi struggled with the strength she could summon while staying steady in her encumbering gown and heals and without bring attention to them. 'I hate this man. I never trusted him when he visited the palace and I still don't. Something isn't right. I can't embarrass Father, but damn, does he have to hold on so tight?' Tears began to prick at her eyes and se realized she could not lessen his grasp. With every struggle, he just held her tighter. 'Damn that hurts. I guess that'll leave a mark' she thought wryly. Blinking back her tears, she mentally berated herself 'Damn, I have got to get it together. I am such a weakling. It's just a dance.'  
  
Grinning, the Count watched her internal battle to keep composed. 'Such a perfect specimen, just like her mother, it will be fun to break her…. mind, body, and soul.' he thought. He felt her begin to relax a bit in his arms signaling her battle was over, and he had won. Slowly, his hands strayed from their designated spot. He began to lightly trace her vivacious curves as his eyes strayed to the mass amounts of cleavage exposed as her breasts were pushed against him and straining against the top of her gown.  
  
'What the hell is he doing?' a wide eyed Chi-Chi thought. Feeling his eyes on her breasts and his hands running over her ass, she felt as if she was about to explode in rage. Pretty soon, she realized that while she had been thinking, he had led them, while dancing, into a darker portion of the dance floor containing less numbers of dancers. This realization came to her when he slammed her against the wall.  
  
Lowering his mouth to hers, he captured her screams and protests with his own mouth in a harsh kiss. Struggling seemed impossible to Chi-Chi as she was pressed against the wall, her arms pinned beside her and her legs locked in place. 'Damn it,' she screamed mentally. Flashbacks of her mother and the Count dancing came to mind. 'What the hell? I have got to get him off, but how?' her mind panicked. Her mental abilities were hindered by long forgotten memories as they reappeared in her mind.  
  
Drowning in a sea of whirling memories, Chi-Chi was headed towards unconsciousness, barely feeling the exploring hands of the Count. Her mind raged for control so that she could defend herself, but with demand was overtaken by thoughts and secrets. Chi-Chi gratefully accepted the dark that slowly over took her mind, taking her away from her sudden memories, away from the Count and his wondering eyes, away from the reality of what could happen to her. Her mind registered the outcries of a familiar voice before falling into a pit of darkness, echoing the name Goku.  
  
Standing with his friends, Goku attempted to focus on the topic of discussion. Hid mind, however, would not comply. His thoughts kept wandering back to the beautiful Princess that he was falling for. Hell, the Princess he had fallen for. Memories of her skin, her smell, the feel of having her in his arms crashed upon him as he stood there. Suddenly, his mental numbness faded as a familiar ki shot up, marred with distress and fear.  
  
Jerking their heads up, the two Saiyans began to scan the room. Their eyes were searching for the distressed power signal that had caught their attention. The fact that is was so familiar was tugging on Goku's mind as he searched the crowd of people. The ki shot up once more before it plummeted. On this second rise, Goku's mind clicked as to who it was.  
  
Running on instinct, Goku ignored the questioning demands of his Prince as he roughly pushed people out of his way. As soon as he was through the crowd, his mental field went red at the sight that was before him. Pressed roughly against the wall was a barely conscious Chi-Chi. The Count stood before her, brutally ravishing her mouth. His hands were groping her body roughly. Goku had no control over his anger as he witnessed the acts of brutality she was enduring.  
  
Growling in outrage, Goku grabbed the Count, tossing him away from the battered and now unconscious Chi-Chi. Gently, he caught her before she could hit the floor. Examining her face and body, dark patches of bruises were beginning to show themselves. Vegeta approached the two, his face darkened as he also took in the damage done to the Princess. Goku gently handed her to Vegeta before he made his way to where the Count had picked himself up.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for boy?" the Count asked outrageously. Blood slowly trickled down his forehead from where he had slammed against the ground. The crowds of people had gathered around the area and the music had stopped. The Countess was shocked at the scene, but had quickly figured out the occurrences. Silently, she slipped from the room.  
  
Growling, Goku advanced upon the indignant Count. "What did I do?" he screamed. "What did I do? How about what the hell did you do? What the hell were you thinking the bastard? How dare you lay a fucking finger on her?" he screamed as he advanced on the now cowering Count.  
  
Goku battered the man, punching his harshly in his face, kneeing him in the stomach, kicking him across the room. Slowly, he advanced to continue to pummel the worthless excuse for nobility. This advance was stopped when Vegeta put his hand on his arm. Goku turned questioning him, gesturing to the battered Chi-Chi, who was now in the King's arms.  
  
Smirking, Vegeta walked away from Goku and towards the weakly standing Count. Sneering at him, Vegeta gave a single, hard punch to his stomach. The sound of breaking ribs echoed in the now silent ballroom. Falling to the floor, the Count struggled to breathe as he coughed up blood.  
  
The two Sayians stood over the fallen Count, sneering at him, their eyes full of hatred. "How dare you consider yourself a person of noble blood? You are a worthless piece of shit, not even good enough to lick the bottom of my boots." Vegeta growled. Stepping back, the two Saiyans began to charge up their ki as they debated on the death of the fallen count. However, this discussion was interrupted by the arrival of the police.  
  
The Countess reemerged, leading the police officers over to the Count and the Saiyans. Goku and Vegeta backed away from the writhing Count and watched as he was handcuffed and taken to the police cars, both feeling that a death at their hands was much more suited.  
  
The two rejoined the King, peering at the unconscious form of the Princess. Gently, Goku took her back into his arms, carefully avoiding to injure her further. Looking at the royals, he announced that they should take her home.  
  
"Do you know where she lives Kakkarrotto?" the King questioned, knowing not to argue with an enraged Saiyan, or in this case, two enraged Saiyans. To his shock, he discovered that the lovely Princess resided in the neighboring mansion.  
  
The three Saiyans made their way through the crowd, ignoring everyone as they exited the banquet. Their ride in the limousine was in silence as the two teens gazed at the inert form of the Princess. Upon arrival, Vegeta and Goku headed towards Chi-Chi's mansion.  
  
The guards at the gate immediately let the two men through upon seeing their Princess. Each of them were shocked and outraged at the sight of her battered form. Vegeta, never one for formalities, merely blasted the door open, shocking the staff within. He grabbed one of the closest servants and demanded to know where Chi-Chi's room was. He then turned to the other servants and directed them to bring a first aid kit and other necessary supplies up to her room.  
  
Goku gently laid the Princess down upon the silken sheets of her bed. With a feather touch, he traced the outline of her face. When Vegeta entered, he was followed by a group of terrified servants. After all of the desired items were placed upon a table, Vegeta forced them to leave, ignoring their protests.  
  
After entering the endless expanse of the closet, Goku reappeared with a pair of loose athletic shorts and a tank top. The two Saiyans worked together in dressing the girl in the comfortable clothes, both ignoring the exposed flesh and certain portions of her anatomy as much as possible. After she was dressed, the two cleaned the few abrasions she had endured. A cold compress was put on the back of her head, where a large lump had swelled after being slammed against the wall.  
  
Using a special crème they had brought with them, the Saiyans rubbed the blue-green substance over her bruises. It was a special Saiyan remedy for faster healing on bruises and other sorts of injuries. Once her wounds were taken care of, a cold, wet washcloth was placed on her head. Then, the two worked upon bringing her out of her unconscious state. After gentle probing, the two watched as her eyelids began to flutter and finally open revealing her obsidian eyes.  
  
Before she could speak, Goku placed his fingers against her lips making sure she remained silent. Slowly, she began to test out her limbs to insure nothing was broken. As she sat up, a wave of dizzy spells hit her but soon faded. Looking at the Saiyans before her, she asked "Where am I? And what the hell happened? I feel like I was run over!"  
  
Goku's concern mounted as he watched her questioning face fade into one of realizations as she remembered the night's events. Falling back onto the bed, Chi-Chi began to fight the tears in a pointless battle seeing as they had already began their path down her face.  
  
Each of the Saiyans peered at her, both of their eyes swarmed with concern. Upon seeing her tears, Goku gathered her in his arms and began to rock her, murmuring things into her ear about how it would be okay. That nothing would happen again, that they were there and no one would hurt her again.  
  
Vegeta was lost in the situation. He had no clue how to react or how to help. Unsure of what to do, he hesitantly sat down beside Goku. Looking at her, he pushed the hair out of her face. Biting back his usual sarcastic remarks, he choked out some words of sincerity. Anger riddled his face as he promised that no one would dare do anything like that again. As the two boys comforted her, Chi-Chi found that she was about to fall asleep.  
  
Opening her heavy eyes, she glanced at the two boys that were comforting her. A warm feeling began to smooth her tortured soul, pushing back newly found dark memories. She could figure those out later. As she slowly slipped into the comfort of sleep, she whispered her request to the two Saiyans.  
  
"Please, don't leave me. Stay here."  
  
The two merely nodded their head as they stood. Goku gently laid her in the middle of her gigantic bed. Each of the boys crawled onto opposite sides of the girl, locking eyes before they lay down to attempt sleep.  
  
In this gaze, the two Saiyans made a single promise. A promise that nothing like this would ever happen again.  
  
  
  
~~*~* AN *~*~~  
  
Quick note yet again! No one guessed it, I admit it wasn't exactly expected on my account or anyone else's, so it seems. When I write, the story just kind of comes out; I don't exactly plan every detail. The memories that flood back were a surprise to myself. It just kind of wrote itself, but I've got that coming up. Plan for the explanation in the next chapter. Okay, just so you know, yes, Vegeta was out of character. However, he didn't know how to act but he knew he couldn't be his normal bad ass self. So, get over it. It's not like he won't be back to being a pompous ass for the rest of the fic. But as Bulma and Juuachi were talking, he does have a sweet side. Okay, too many authors notes but I wanted to clear that up.  
  
One more, a special thanks to Ren-chan. She is the one I generally run ideas with when I came up with the whole fight thing. Without her, let's just say there might not have been quite as much torture. Her fics kick ass as well so go and read and review 'em.  
  
Anyway, hope this wasn't too bad a chapter, and thanx for reading!  
  
Ice Angel 


	14. Chapter 10: Fun in the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Alright, as usual I want to thank every one who has read this fic and especially everyone who has reviewed. I am so close to the one hundred mark, so this chapter should put me over. Some special thanks go to Ren and Rina who took my review level from 86 to 98 by Ren graciously typing up Rina's reviews. Many thanks to them; because I was going to say you wouldn't get another chapter from me until I reached one hundred.  
  
There are eleven of you out there, yes eleven, (now twelve with Rina) who have reviewed me for the past two chapters at least. Some of you were here from the beginning and everything. I am not going in names right now because Ren is going to kill me if I don't post this as soon as possible. I plan on doing individual thanks later. However, many thanks go out to everyone who has read and of course to Ren for her constant support and assistance and to Niki for her help and just for being there.  
  
AN2: Damn many notes huh? Well, this is just to say that this is eleven pages long. By far my longest chapter that I didn't split up, but that is because this chapter is more of a happy one, with lots of kawaii moments. Yes, some out of character moments but just sit back and enjoy because this is an alternate universe. Remember, the characters didn't go through everything they did in the anime. So here it is. Chapter ten. Enjoy and please continue to review, or if your one of those readers that doesn't review, then please try it out on this one. I'd like to know everyone's opinions on this. Trash or kick ass? Anyway, on with it and enjoy. It was a blast to write.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Fun in the Sun  
  
  
  
Bright lights assaulted her senses as she slowly opened her eyes. Resisting the temptation to burry her head in her pillow, Chi-Chi slowly worked herself into a sitting position. This act, however, was prohibited by two restricting items. To her left lay a softly snoring Goku, curled up in a ball with a smile on his face. To her right was an oddly relaxed Vegeta, who was still sleeping on his back with his arms crossed. 'He looks just like he does awake, only no scowl.' she thought with a laugh.  
  
Looking down she noticed two fuzzy ropes were holding her in place. After a closer examination she realized that they were tails. Vegeta's dark brown tail was wrapped around her waist while Goku's honey brown tail was wrapped around her thigh, and pretty far up her thigh at that. Lightly laughing, she slowly and gently unwound the tails from her body and slid to the bottom of the bed to head to her shower. Glancing back at the two sleeping warriors, a small smile appeared on Chi-Chi's face displaying her amusement at the situation.  
  
Shedding her clothes, Chi-Chi stepped into her shower and turned the water on full blast, steaming hot. As she showered, she reflected on the past night's events. She didn't have much of a recollection of what Visto had done to her. She knew he had slammed her against the wall and was kissing and fondling her. The memories that arose that night had made her sick to her stomach, but they seemed to have faded after she was back at the mansion.  
  
'Those two were so sweet. Goku was so tender; he really is a great guy. And Vegeta,' she thought with a laugh, 'he was sweet as well. That's one word I never thought I would use to describe that ass. But he was. I guess Bulma was right when she said he could be a really good guy. I think she still has a thing for him…' Her thoughts trailed off as she smirked at the thought of getting the two stubborn people together. Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and wrapped her hair up in a towel. Slipping into a black silk robe, Chi-Chi stepped out of the bathroom only to be faced with one of the funniest sights she had seen.  
  
A boxer clad Goku was on his hands and knees, his tail waving in the air behind him, looking underneath her bed. "Vegeta, where is she? She isn't under here. You don't think someone kidnapped her do you?" he asked the Prince in a very worried voice.  
  
"Kakkarrotto, you really are a baka." The minimally dressed Prince of the Saiyans hissed at his counterpart. Wearing only his black silk boxers was Vegeta, looking out one of the many windows in the room.  
  
Plopping on to the bed, Goku began to pout and he tried to think of where his 'lost' Princess could be. Neither noticed that she was standing in the doorway to the bathroom looking at them with a brilliant smile on her face. "Maybe she went to go and make breakfast!" Goku thought out loud, excitement clearly evident in his voice as his mind wondered to thoughts of food.  
  
"Or maybe she went to take a shower while she allowed her brave warriors to sleep." Chi-Chi said with amusement. Goku's head shot up at the sound of her voice and he hurried over to her, wrapping his powerful arms around her in a bear hug. Choking, Chi-Chi attempted to remove the tall Saiyan. "Goku…. need…. air….." she said struggling to breathe.  
  
Stepping back, Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he muttered an apology. Brushing it off, Chi-Chi walked over to her vanity where the removed the towel from her head. Glancing at the two Saiyans, Chi-Chi began to speak quietly. "I just wanted to thank you two for helping me last night and for staying with me." A slight blush appeared on her face as she thought about the fact that she had asked them to stay the night. Her façade of bravery had been broken in those minutes.  
  
A smiling Goku and a smirking Vegeta just stood there as she sat in front of her mirror. While dried her hair and put on a small amount of makeup, the three teens decided that the boys would go home to shower and get their bathing suits, and then they would spend the day by Chi-Chi's pool and cook outside in the large barbeque pits. As the boys headed out, promising their return, Chi-Chi headed into the depths of her closet.  
  
Grabbing a black string bikini, a pair of black board shorts with white hibiscus flowers on the sides, and a white halter, Chi-Chi began to dress. While she had dressed, she noted that the bruises on her arms, sides, and hips from the night had faded. They were still visible, but nothing like they should have been. 'I guess I'll ask Goku and Vegeta if they did something to make the bruises disappear.' Slipping on a pair of black flip- flops, Chi-Chi exited her room and outside to check to pool temperature and chemical levels.  
  
After the pool had been checked, Chi-Chi headed inside to the kitchen. Approaching the cook, she explained what the plans were. Hearing that her guests were Saiyans, he had his assistants increasing the amount of food for the meal twenty times over. He agreed to have everything done in the late afternoon, at about five o'clock. Grabbing a fruit salad and a bottle of water, Chi-Chi headed out to the patio to relax while she waited on the boys.  
  
An hour later, two shadows descended over her blocking out the sun. "Now I thought girls were the one's that took forever to get ready. Don't tell me you two couldn't decide what to wear." Chi-Chi said with a laugh.  
  
Scowling, Vegeta gruffly replied. "The third class baka had to eat."  
  
"Ohhhh. That explains it." Chi-Chi said smiling. Getting out of her chair, Chi-Chi headed out to the pools and the cabanas with the two Saiyans following closely. The three went into one of the cabanas where Chi-Chi grabbed three towels and a bottle of sun block. As she prepared to leave, she noticed Goku eyes roaming around the room in wonder.  
  
A large grin spread on his face as he took in the sights of a large number of pool toys. Noodles, intertubes, beach balls, floats, weights, diving masks and other equipment lined the walls. Noticing the playful look in his eye, Chi-Chi began to grab various toys and throw them in the Olympic sized pool. Silently laughing at how much his grin grew with her action, Chi-Chi made sure she had plenty of things thrown out before grabbing the towels and sun block once more and head out.  
  
Goku ran and jumped into the pool creating a large splash with his muscular body. Vegeta merely sauntered over to the edge and dropped himself into the water. However, he didn't realize he had entered into the deepest end of the pool rather than the shallow area, so instead of merely standing there scowl in place as he had planned, he sank eighteen feet to the bottom of the pool. After swimming into a standable part of the pool, Vegeta scowled at Goku, who was choking on the water he had taken in when he was laughing at his Prince. Then he turned towards Chi-Chi who was also laughing at his display.  
  
Noting his embarrassment, Chi-Chi merely placed a towel on each of the three lounge chairs she had asked to be put out. Then she removed her white tank top and shorts, blushing a dark red when she noticed Goku's stare and Vegeta's deepened smirk.  
  
"Why so embarrassed now? It's not like you are showing us something we didn't see last night." Vegeta said enjoying her embarrassment. However, her shock made him break out into an evil grin; apparently she hadn't realized that they had dressed her.  
  
Almost meekly, Chi-Chi was forced to ask just what he meant. "How did you think you ended up in that outfit this morning onna? We had to dress you seeing as you were unconscious."  
  
Even more embarrassed, Chi-Chi swore under her breath and dove into the water in order to avoid his penetrating stare. Unlike the boys, Chi-Chi enjoyed swimming underneath the water, staying at the bottom of the pool. Swiftly, Chi-Chi swam past Vegeta only to double back and grab his legs and force him underwater. Taking off, she headed to another portion of the pool before he regained his wits. Sputtering, Vegeta stood back up and began to search for her. Unable to find the raven haired girl, he turned towards his Saiyan companion only to watch as he was pulled underwater.  
  
The three teenagers continued to enjoy the time as they made surprise attacks on each other, forcing them underwater. For the first time, Goku and Chi-Chi were able to bring out a better Vegeta as he began to laugh and play as well. This shocked Chi-Chi, which was noticeable when she first heard his rich laughter.  
  
"He used to be like this, you know. He hasn't always been such an asshole." Goku murmured in her ear as he pulled her to his chest. "He was a bit of one when we first got here, but then Bulma turned him to as nice as Vegeta can get. But after she broke up with him and broke his heart, he reverted to his old ways." This explanation was interrupted when Vegeta pushed on Goku's back causing him to fall on top of Chi-Chi, driving them both into the water.  
  
As the two of them rose, Vegeta pushed the water to create a wave that hit them. Sputtering, the pair attempted to reacquire the oxygen that they needed so desperately. After recovering, the two exchanged a look before disappearing underneath the water, only to reappear by Vegeta's side. Goku held Vegeta in a headlock while Chi-Chi attempted to find a ticklish spot on the Prince. When she was able to break down his barriers, his resistance collapsed as he began to laugh and sputter uncontrollably. Taking advantage of his situation, Chi-Chi signaled for Goku to aerially maneuver him to the deep end of the pool. As he hovered above the water, Goku unceremoniously released his Prince and enjoyed the sight of Vegeta as he attempted to regain control and swim back to the surface.  
  
The trio eventually made their way out of the pool where they dropped upon the lounge chairs. Chi-Chi was in the middle lounger with Goku to her left and Vegeta to her right. Each of them calmed down as they allowed the sun to dry the water from their bodies. Chi-Chi grabbed her sun block and rubbed it on her face and shoulders in order to make sure those sensitive areas didn't burn while she relaxed outside of the water. Tossing the bottle to Goku, she grabbed her sunglasses and lay down. After Goku had put on his own sun block, he handed it to Vegeta, who pointedly refused it, saying that he was a man and men didn't need girlie item.  
  
The three merely exchanged pointless chatter and Goku constantly complained about being hungry for a while until the cook and his assistants headed to the barbeque pits to begin the meal. After seeing that preparations were occurring, plus devouring a couple king sized bags of potato chips, Goku quieted down. Silence covered the teenagers as they began to doze off, content with the warm sun that beat down on them.  
  
The silence was interrupted by a shrill screaming coming from next door. The two Saiyans clamped their hands over their ears in attempt to drown at the sound while Chi-Chi bolted upright. The three got up heading over to the fence to see what the commotion was all about. When Chi-Chi looked up from tying her sarong, she realized that Bulma was yelling at Yamcha and Maron who had begun to make out in the back of her car while Juunana tried to calm her down. Krillin and Juuhachi were waiting on Vegeta's doorstep.  
  
Goku called to them as he ran up to the rest of his friends. Chi-Chi and Vegeta reluctantly followed him over to the group that now stood on the lawn between Vegeta and Chi-Chi's houses. Krillin, Maron and Yamcha eyed Chi-Chi's presence warily. Seeing as they had not been at the banquet the night before, they were clueless to the fact that she was now hanging out with them.  
  
On the other hand, Bulma and Juuhachi immediately headed over to her to make sure she was alright after the night's events. After the story of the night, from beginning to end, was told to everyone, Chi-Chi invited them over to join in the pool fun. Chi-Chi lead the group back to the cabanas as Yamcha blatantly stared at her figure in her bikini and sheer sarong. Maron was oblivious to this as she stared at Goku and Vegeta's heavily muscled chest and arms, along with the rest of their bodies.  
  
Directing some of the servants to place more lounge chairs on the pool side, Chi-Chi grabbed another pile of towels and distributed them to the newcomers. Then, she led the girls into another area where a number of new and unused bathing suits rested. "Alright girls. Here are a whole bunch of bathing suits. There are all sorts of sizes and styles. Just find one that you like and that fits. My father always keeps a whole bunch of extras for when we have visitors that might have forgotten a bathing suit. Guys, over here are the same thing with swimming trunks. Go ahead and help yourselves. You can change in one of the other cabanas or in the changing rooms in this one. It really doesn't matter. I'll be out by the pool with the guys so I'll see you there."  
  
Heading back over to the pool, she noted that all of the lounge chairs had been pulled out. Realizing that more food would be needed, she went over to the cook and told him about the increase in numbers, but not to worry too much because none of them were Saiyans. By the time she had made it back to the pool, her friends were back into the water, playing around.  
  
'Friends? When did I begin to consider them friends?' she asked herself. 'Well, they are pretty cool people, especially Goku and Vegeta. As much as I want to deny it, they are my friends.' Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she felt two sets of hands grasping her ankles. Realizing that she had been standing on the edge of the pool, she looked down to meet the gaze of her captors. Goku and Vegeta quickly pulled her into the pool, laughing at how she had tumbled into the water with shock evident on her face.  
  
Upon resurfacing, she quickly realized that the tumble had finally caused her to loose her bikini top. After a whole day of horseplay with the boys, the ties had loosened, and in the commotion with the rest of the gang, she had forgotten to tighten it before going back in. Blushing like mad, she watched as one of Goku's eyebrows shot up when he found the top floating over by him. Eyeing her and then the top, a smirk appeared on his face. A smirk that looked so much like Vegeta's.  
  
Chi-Chi's shocked expression was priceless as he held up her top displaying to the group what had happened. His face challenged her to do something about her situation. The males of the group began to laugh and smile at her predicament, while the girls rolled their eyes at the juvenile behavior.  
  
"Goku, give Chi back her top." Bulma demanded, placing her hands and her hips, displaying her 'don't mess with me' attitude.  
  
His eyes never broke from Chi-Chi's as he replied with a simple "No." This denial was so much more than what it seemed. The tone in which he spoke was challenging as well as a hard edge displaying his blatant refusal. Vegeta was shocked. The normally docile and submissive Saiyan was refusing to listen to the blue haired onna. This gave him more enjoyment as he watched the scene unfold before him. However, Chi-Chi's next action shocked everyone, including the servants that had begun to watch the boy who was mocking their Princess.  
  
Chi-Chi had noted the challenging attitude Goku had begun to display. He knew that she wanted her top back and that she was embarrassed by the fact that she lacked the top. His challenge was clearly issued as one that stated: I have exactly what you want and you can't do one damn thing about it. Noting this, Chi-Chi decided to forgo her embarrassment and shock the hell out of all of them.  
  
Standing up, her spine stiff with pride and her eye's aglow with determination; water began to pour off of her naked chest, exposing her breasts to everyone in the visual perspective. Stealthily, she walked up to Goku, who was both shocked at her actions and enjoying the sight that was before him. Once she was standing right in front of him, he shook off his initial shock and continued to play his game with her.  
  
Holding her top above her reach, he began to taunt her with it. Chi-Chi merely smirked and walked straight up to him, pressing her body against his, roughly. Shocked, Goku lost his footing and crashed into the water, loosing his hold on her top. She swiftly picked it up before turning her back to him and putting it back on. Turning around, she winked at him before heading out of the pool and over to the cabana.  
  
Loud music began to blare from the speakers that were placed around the buildings outside. After turning the stereo on, she grabbed her town and quickly dried off and grabbed a dry sarong. Peeling the wet one off, Chi- Chi cursed the damn Saiyans. Chuckling, she reminisced on the shock on everyone's face, especially Goku and Vegeta's, had been when she stood up topless.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of one of her servants. After watching him bow, he told her that dinner was almost done. Dismissing him, she headed over to her companions. "Hey guys," she said to get their attention, "Dinner is almost ready. I take it you will be joining Goku, Vegeta, and I?" After gaining a nod from the newcomers, she continued. "Well, it's almost done so how about getting out of the pool and drying off. It is going to be served on the patio."  
  
After everyone was dried off, and getting sarongs for the girls, the group headed to the large table that had been set up. Vast quantities of food had been placed on tables that lined one end of the area. The table that everyone would sit at was away from the food. Chi-Chi sat at the head of the table, and watched as the rest of the food was brought out. Smirking at the faces of her friends, Chi-Chi said a few words that covered the situation. "Damn Saiyans."  
  
This earned a laugh from everyone as they glanced at the blushing Goku and indignant Vegeta. Finally, the last dishes had been placed on the tables, but before anyone could move to serve themselves, the cook brought a sample over to his Princess. The group watched as the cook ate a small amount of the food and then gestured to Chi-Chi. This displayed the lack of poisons in the food. Chi-Chi tasted the food on the plate before nodding approval at the taste.  
  
A small smile played on her lips as she declared the food tasted exquisite. The cook quickly thanked her, bowed once more and then left, signaling to the remaining servants to remove the coverings off of the dishes. Once this was done, the group headed over to the buffet, raiding the numerous dishes that decked the long tables. Chi-Chi merely watched as her friends returned to the table with loaded plates, at least the males anyway.  
  
However, no one's eating habits amused her like the Saiyans. Each of them had four plates balanced on their arms (two on each just like waitresses). The plates were loaded with food to the edges. Once they were seated, the two began to inhale their food and the plates were emptied in seconds. When they looked up from their now empty plates, they saw the cook return with a covered dish, which he placed in front of his Princess.  
  
They watched as he disappeared back into the mansion after removing the lid of the platter and setting it off to the side. On the platter was a plate of the same food they were eating, which arose curiosity in the group.  
  
"Hey Chi," Goku began "how come that man brought you a plate of the same food we are eating? Can't you just go and serve yourself?"  
  
Vegeta sneered. "Heh, the onna can't even serve herself. She's been pampered and catered her entire life."  
  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at the Prince before turning her attention to Goku. "Yeah, I can serve myself, but my father wants me to only consume a certain amount of calories. So, my nutritonalist and dietitian gave my cook a list of foods and number of calories I should consume and all that other bull shit. Therefore, the cook prepares my plate to their specifications."  
  
After her speech, she looked at her plates of meager proportions (well, in comparison to those Saiyans) and began to eat in her own delicate manner. Goku looked at the amount she was consuming in shock. 'How the hell can someone only eat that much?!' Shaking his head, Goku followed Vegeta back to the buffet where the two Saiyans continued to load food on their plates and head back to the table  
  
Once everyone had consumed more than enough food, they settled back into their seats and converse. Their discussions covered a number of topics. Chi-Chi was enjoying her newfound ability to sit back and relax. Listening to the boy's debate about fighting, Chi-Chi glanced towards the house when she heard the door to the patio open.  
  
"Your highness," the servant said as he bowed with the cordless phone in hand. "Your father is on the telephone. He wishes to speak to you."  
  
Taking the phone from the servant, she dismissed him and stood up. Walking to the railings of the patio, Chi-Chi began to speak with her father. "Hello Father."  
  
"Princess!!!" she heard him exclaim, using her title as a pet name. "How are you baby?"  
  
"I'm find, daddy. I just spent the day with my friends from school. We just kind of hung out by the pool."  
  
"That's great darling! I'll have to meet them when I get back in town. I was just calling to let you know that Richard left a while ago, so he should be back soon."  
  
"Okay, I'll keep an eye out on him. There are some things I want to ask him about. Oh, and Dad. No more banquets for me. Okay? I'll discus what happened with you, but if Count Visto comes near me again, I will kill him Daddy. I will kill him."  
  
"Sweet heart, what happened?"  
  
"Daddy, I wish you were here. I don't want to tell you on the phone, nor do I really want to tell you." she said as tears began to build up behind her closed eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Goku looking at her with concern displayed on his face. Allowing him to hold and comfort her, she gave her father a quick recount of what happened. "And then, when I woke up, my friends from the banquet were tending to my injuries. I'm sorry daddy. I really am." She finished as tears ran down her face.  
  
"It is alright Chi-Chi. It will be okay. I'll take care of it." her father said in a strangely distant voice.  
  
"But dad, I had these memories or flashbacks or something that just flooded my mind. They had Count Visto and Mother in them. I just don't understand it. They were so strong and intense last night, but when I woke up, it was like a nightmare. They were so faded, I can barely recall them. What should I do daddy?"  
  
Chi-Chi could hear her father clear his throat as silence settled over their conversation. "Darling, I think we are going to have to talk. When I get there, we will speak of this, but until then, don't tell anyone what you remembered."  
  
Anger began to burn into Chi-Chi's soul. She had no clue what had happened or what those memories meant, but she sure as hell knew that her father was hiding something important from her. "Father, what the fuck are you talking about? I am not waiting for god knows how long just for your ass to get here. What do you mean remembered? I know that you are hiding something, Father, and I'll be damned before I sit back and let you screw me over. I know for a fact that you are fucking with my head here so you damn well better tell me what the hell is going on."  
  
Stunned at his daughter's outburst, Gyuu Maou had no clue as what to say next. "Baby, just wait until I get there and then you, Richard, and I will all sit down and talk this out respectively."  
  
"Richard knows about this as well?" she questioned angrily. "Well fuck waiting then. When Richard gets here, I am going to find out just what the hell you are pulling Father. Don't try to stop me because I am going to find out what you are doing and then I am going to put an end to these damn games you enjoy playing so much."  
  
Hanging up on her father, Chi-Chi angrily turned to her group of friends who had listened to the one side of the conversation they could hear. Then again, it had been more of a one sided conversation. Goku quickly drew her into a tight embrace as she began to break down. His Saiyan hearing was able to pick up a few of the words that she uttered.  
  
"Bastard, that stupid bastard." She continued to berate her father as she wept in his arms. After getting it out of her system, she drew away from Goku and looked at him in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Goku. I shouldn't have lost it like that." she murmured.  
  
Her face was flushed with embarrassment and anger. The trails of her tears shined in the light of the Japanese lanterns that were strung about the patio. Her damp hair began to fall in her face as she looked down at the ground in shame of her emotional outburst. He gently put his hand underneath her chin, tipping her face up towards him so he could meet her eye to eye. "It is alright, Chi. Everything will be fine. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Gently, he wiped away the last of her tears before putting a comforting arm around her.  
  
Turning towards the house, they walked inside and went to the living room, with the rest of the group following. One by one, the members of the group used the bathroom to change back into their clothes that they were wearing when that had arrived. The Saiyans had also brought a change of clothes so they were dressed as well. After Goku's gentle prodding, Chi-Chi had taken a quick shower and put on a pair of midnight blue silk pajama pants and a white silk halter that thin dark blue lines running down it.  
  
Rejoining her friends, they attempted to comfort her; however, she didn't want pity or anything, so they settled back to watch a comedy movie on the big screen television. Curled up against Goku, Chi-Chi looked around the room. Maron and Yamcha were curled up on one of the love seats that were in the room. On another one, Krillin and Juuhachi were also curled up together (well, more like Krillin was curled up on her). At the other end of the couch that she and Goku were on was Juunana and Bulma. These two were not all cuddled up; if anything, it seemed that Bulma was a little distant to her boyfriend. She had been that way all day long. Vegeta was in the middle of the couch and in between Bulma and herself. He was stiffly watching the movie, but continued to take glances at the two girls beside him.  
  
As the movie ended, the teens began to stir from their positions. Chi-Chi got up and turned the lights back on and stretch. Everyone else also began to rise and loosen their limbs. Knowing that the next day was another school day, the group decided to depart. They headed outside, crossing over to Vegeta's driveway, where the groups' cars were still parked.  
  
Everyone seemed to agree that Chi-Chi was a great person and welcome in their clique. They parted ways as friends, each promising to do 'this' again. Chi-Chi stood and waved at her friends along with the Saiyans, who demanded that they walk her back to her house.  
  
As they got to the front door, lights shined on them, blinding them as a car pulled up to the garage doors. Richard quickly exited his vehicle, not bothering to return it to its capsule. He hurried to the trio that was still on the front patio.  
  
Chi-Chi merely glared at her body guard as tightly embraced Goku, promising they would talk tomorrow, that he didn't have to stay, and that she would be fine. Vegeta merely humphed and turned to head back to his own house with his companion. "Love you too Vegeta." Chi-Chi yelled at him sarcastically, knowing that he just wasn't one to show any sort of affection.  
  
After the boys had been lost from her sight of vision, she turned to the smirking Richard. His blue-green eyes were tinted with amusement and edged with sorry. His flaxen blonde hair was ruffled from the gentle breeze that caressed them as they stared at each other. "Seems you have made a friend." he stated.  
  
"Seems you have made an enemy." she retorted.  
  
His face contorted into confusion as his mind processed what she had said. "Don't tell me you're still mad about the fact that I have to go to school with you and all of that. That was a week ago. You have never been able to stay mad at me that long before."  
  
"Poor, poor Richard. I suppose my Father didn't call and tell you just what you were walking into when you returned tonight. You see, Richard dear, that banquet was a lot of fun. Very informative." she said snidely, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Now how about we go inside and talk about why I am discovering repressed memories about my mother…." she watched him carefully as she spoke, "and Count Visto."  
  
Richard's eyes wide open upon hearing those names uttered from the girl. His mouth dropped open.  
  
"Seems like someone's been hiding something. Shall we?" she asked as she opened the front door.  
  
Richard looked at the door and then at his Princess, whose face was contorted with rage, sadness, and confusion. The very expression she wore told him that she had uncovered the truth. 'Damn King Maou!' he thought as he eyed the door. 'He couldn't have let me know so that I wasn't taken by surprise. As usual, I'm always the one left to clean up his messes.'  
  
Shaking his head, he slowly waked through the door to unlock a thousand memories and hidden secrets that his head and heart held.  
  
~~*~* *~*~~  
  
Enjoy or not? Please review and many thanks to all!!!!!  
  
Oh, by the way, yes, I know I am evil. Damn cliffhangers, but that's what keeps you coming, I hope. Please remember, my college finals are coming up starting next week and continuing to the following week so I have a lot of studying to do so my updates are going to be sparse. Just wait until after May 12th and I'll pick back up again.  
  
Until the next chapter. Ja'ne  
  
Ice Angel 


	15. Chapter 11: Unspeakable Crimes

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
WARNING: Extremely Long Authors Note Ahead! (at least skim please)  
  
AN: I AM SO SORRY!!!! I have some excuses but I really shouldn't have been this long. First of all my college finals are over and I have moved back home for the summer. In the move, my computer was boxed up (and stupid me forgot to save what I had on a disk so I could work on it in the home computer). I was forced to unpack everything else before my computer was stationed in the den and now, it has been up since yesterday. LOL. But still, it has been way to long but now I am back. I had a bit of writers block as well. Busy as hell but here is this chapter. I have a lot to say though.  
  
~*~ I would really like to thank all of my reviewers although you are all bound to hate me for what I've done but you guys will have to deal. I love the fact that I got more reviews on that chapter then I have on any other chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
~*~ Now to welcome back Rina or litoxmonkey, who is a great writer so go and check out her fics. Sure, she has been back for a little while now because it's been so long since I was last here, but a welcome back to her none the less.  
  
~*~ A bit of raving and another apology: I am not sure how many of you noticed two noticeable mistakes in this fic so far. Both of them have been corrected so they no longer exist. The most recent was in the last chapter, Richard means to say (which he now does) that he is tired of cleaning up King Maou's messes, not King Vegeta. King Vegeta has nothing to do with the Visto things. The two Kings have yet to meet, which by the way is coming up in the next couple of chapters. Mistake number two was ridiculously large and I am such an idiot for this one. In chapter three, I introduce Chi-Chi's royal guard, Richard. However I call him Robert throughout the chapter and then switch to Richard. This was due to the fact that his initial name was Richard and then I changed to Robert, but it seems my subconscious didn't like this change so I called him Richard everywhere else. OOPS! Anyway, his name is Richard, due to the fact that all my other chapters call him this. It was a stupid and large mistake, in which no one pointed out. I know that some of you saw it ::cough cough:: Chaz ::cough cough:: but no one pointed it out. The first mistake was pointed out in Kei's review. I read it and had no clue what she was talking about until I looked at it and noticed the mistake. Many thanks to Kei for pointing it out.  
  
~*~ Now, please move on to the story, not as long as the last chapter but … well you will see what I'm talking about. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Unspeakable Crimes  
  
  
  
Slamming her locker door shut, Chi-Chi jumped when she saw her two female friends. Hugging her books tighter to her chest, the three girls headed towards the cafeteria followed by the ever present Richard.  
  
"So, Chi, your father is coming back tonight isn't he?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, he said he would be back sometime tonight. I don't know exactly when, and I don't really care. I don't plan on being there… or else I'll be asleep. I don't feel like talking to him for right now."  
  
"I don't blame you." Juuhachi said sympathetically as she put her arm around her raven haired friend. Bulma copied the blonde's action as they entered the lunch room and headed outside.  
  
Within the week after the banquet, the group had become quite close with Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi's previous behavior was more or less forgotten by the members of 'the group.' After her talk with Richard, she had told them bits and pieces of what had happened. However, most of it she kept to herself. During the past week, Chi-Chi had formed a strong bond with Bulma and Juuhachi, so that they were close to being sisters. However, none of her ties with anyone in the group compared to the ties she had with the Saiyans.  
  
Sitting herself between Vegeta and Goku, Chi-Chi took out a simple salad and a bottle of water. She had gotten used to the vast amounts of food eaten by the Saiyans, but they hadn't gotten used to the small amount of food that she consumed. Looking at her meal for that afternoon, Goku merely shook his head as he dove into his countless bowls of rice and other containers of food.  
  
"Chi, you can't avoid him forever you know. I mean, you are going to have to talk to him at some point. It's inevitable."  
  
"I know that, Bulma, but it doesn't mean I can't put it off. The last thing I really want is to see or hear him. I mean, I already have to put up with the bastard over there." she said as she waved in Richard's direction. "Is anything on the agenda for tonight? Anything to get me out of the house?"  
  
"Don't worry, Chi. Even if we don't do something, you know you can always come over to our place." Goku said. "And if no one can do anything, you and me can go somewhere, and Vegeta if he wants to."  
  
"Thanks Goku." Chi-Chi said as she resumed eating. Her appetite was reduced even more with the thought of her 'beloved' father returning that night. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Richard as he moved to speak.  
  
"Chi-Chi," he began sternly, " you can't ignore your father. He did what he thought was best." His lecture was cut off as Vegeta jumped to his feet and advanced towards the Royal Guard.  
  
"Did what was best?" he growled, projecting a cold glare at the frightened guard. "Wiping her memories and fucking with her brain is for the best? Not punishing a murderer and rapist was for the best? And I suppose that getting sexually harassed was for the best as well, right?"  
  
"Vegeta, stop. Get away from that piece of shit. If I could have, he would have been gone long ago. Leave him alone, he isn't worth it." Chi- Chi said as she laid her hand on his shoulder in order to stop his harassment on her guard.  
  
Vegeta gave Richard a final glare before returning to the table with Chi- Chi. Chi-Chi glanced at her guard, muttering "Your one lucky son of a bitch." as she returned to her seat.  
  
Picking at her salad, Chi-Chi became immersed in her thoughts of her conversation with Richard from so many nights ago.  
  
~~*~*Flashback*~*~~  
  
"I had only been working as your guard for a few months. You were about six years old when it happened. We had one of our large banquets with members of high society from hundreds of miles around. The flashbacks you have been having were lost memories from this time. Don't ask any questions when I'm done, Chi-Chi. This is hard enough as it is. I never thought I would have to talk to you about that night, I always thought that it would remain a secret.  
  
Among those people that were there that night was Count Visto and his wife. You know how the Countess was your mother's best friend. Well, the only reason the Count married her was because of her closeness with your mother. It seemed that the Count had an obsession for your mother, and that night, he finally went through with his countless threats against her. Your mother had gone upstairs to her room, taking you with her. She never was one for large crowds and the social events that came with her station in life.  
  
My memories of what happened when she went upstairs are sketchy because I wasn't there. On the other hand, you were. It seems that Count Visto had hidden himself in her private quarters so that when she came in the room, she didn't know that he was there, nor did she know the fate that awaited her. It seems as though he managed to subdue her enough so that he could rape her. All these years, he had said that he would have her, whether she wanted him or not and he finally did it. He raped her and somewhere in his own passionate frenzy, he cut off her air passageway, choking her to death.  
  
He escaped the castle and the King and I were the ones to be alerted to the room by your own screams. You were in a deep state of shock. Apparently you had come out of the bathroom to see him on your mother. At your age, you couldn't have known just what was going on. But, when we got up there, you were backed up against a wall, screaming like crazy. At that time, we didn't know just what had happened, but after a coronary report and hints we picked up from your muttering we became aware of the occurrences in the room.  
  
The King and I hired a number of psychologists and other professionals, but no one could get through to you. You went from being an energetic and happy child, to a mute. You refused to speak or acknowledge anyone's presence. The only time your voice could be heard was at night, when your screams echoed throughout the palace due to your nightmares. After a year of this, my brother approached your father with a solution. As dangerous as it was, your father hoped to have his daughter back. Albert proposed drug sessions and other mind altering drugs along with extensive psychotherapy to make you forget about that night. It would make it seem like a bad dream, a forgotten nightmare."  
  
~~*~*End of Flashback*~*~~  
  
"Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi? Hey, Chi?" Goku continued to call her name until finally Chi-Chi shook away the memories of that night. She looked up at the tall Saiyan to see the concern that marred his handsome face. "Are you alright Chi?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Goku. I was just thinking."  
  
"Okay, well its time to go to class. You want me to walk you to class?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Goku. I'm all the way in the history section, and you have to get to English. I'll talk to you in Gym, okay?"  
  
The two departed, going towards their respective classes. This was the one period that she lacked one of her good friends in. Maron was in this class with her, but she didn't talk much to the blue haired girl.  
  
Once she had settled into her seat, the Professor began his newest lecture. Unable to concentrate on World History, Chi-Chi allowed herself to return to her former line of thought.  
  
~~*~*Flashback*~*~~  
  
"After Albert had spent a few days working with you, the King and I fabricated a reality for you. With the help of Albert's mind altering drugs, we made you believe that the horrors of the past year had only been the terrors of an unmemorable nightmare. In those few days, we deleted an entire year of your life and replaced it with a forgotten night terror. We told you that your mother had died of an illness and until today, we have maintained the secret truth to your mother's demise.  
  
We never thought you would remember, we all thought that Albert's drugs would continue their effect. I guess your run in with Count Visto is what changed it and triggered the memories." He said as he looked down at the floor. "I was new at the job, but I already loved you. You were like my little sister, and I had vowed that I would never let anything hurt you. Now, twice, I have broken my vow. I am sorry Chi-Chi. I truly am. We only wanted to help you."  
  
Swallowing hard, Chi-Chi worked to accept all the information that had been revealed to her. "So, you're telling me that my whole life has been a lie? You mean you fucked with my head, making me forget something just because my father wanted his innocent little girl back?" Disbelief riddled her face as she attempted to take in the information that she now had.  
  
As Richard moved to speak, to defend himself as well as his King, Chi-Chi lifted her head, displaying cold hatred that now projected from her dark eyes. Her disbelief was gone, only cold fury remained. She silenced him with a glance, and proceeded to speak. "Richard, I don't want to hear your lame ass excuses, ones for yourself, my father or any other ass that was in on this. Tomorrow, Albert leaves. His lab will be destroyed. I never want to see him here again. From tonight on, you will not speak to me unless I have directed a comment to you, and I swear that won't happen very often. I want you to know that any trust I might have had in you has been broken. My life may be ordained to be in your hands, but I can't trust you with it. From this day on, you are nothing to me." As she said this, she walked out of the room without another word. Sleep did not come easy that night, nor any night afterwards.  
  
~~*~*End of Flashback*~*~~  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the class period and awakening Chi-Chi from her reverie. Gathering her things, she swiftly left the room and headed to the gymnasium. Rather than an empty gymnasium, the class was already gathered on the surrounding bleachers. Upon sitting down with her friends, Chi-Chi gave them a questioning look as she tried to figure out why no one was dressing out. "What's going on guys?" she asked when no one responded to her gaze.  
  
"Apparently the Coach is sick… or maybe it's a concussion from you hitting him on the head with the volleyball all week Chi-Chi." Bulma joked. "Since he isn't here, we have to wait for another teacher. If I'm right, we are having a home economics lesson since they couldn't get a substitute."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault he got in the way of my spikes now is it?" Suddenly, Chi-Chi's face paled at the realization of what Bulma had said about having home economics. "Y-you mean, we might have to… we might have to c-cook?" she stated with horror plainly displayed on her face.  
  
The group looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, that's what we generally learn in there, Chi. Are you okay?"  
  
Chi-Chi merely nodded, unable to speak as she thought about what horrors were to come. However, she was shaken from her daze when she heard Richard's dry chuckle directed at her reaction to the thought of cooking. The group turned towards her guard questioningly. Despite their dislike of him upon hearing about the part he played in Chi-Chi's story, they were very curious as to her reaction.  
  
After seeing their questioning looks, Richard took it upon himself to get in a few shots on his Princess. The words she had spoken to her that night still hurt him. He had always looked upon her as his little sister, someone who should be protected from all evils in life no matter the cost. But her cold words had hurt him deeply, his guilt had ridden high. He had made attempts to make up for his actions. However, deep down he knew he couldn't make up for it, but he was trying to at least get her to speak to him again. He figured he could slowly gain her trust again.  
  
Laughing, he addressed his Princess's group of friends. "The Princess has a knack for cooking." he stated simply. The group merely seemed more confused. If she was good at cooking, then why the hell did she look like she would be sick at the thought? This question was wiped away with the guard's last comment before they headed to the home economics room. "Or should I say a knack for starting fires and destroying kitchens."  
  
"Alright class, I am going to split each of you off into pairs. After you are assigned your partner, go to one of the dinette areas and wait for my instructions. I will be bringing each of you a recipe that I expect to be completed before you leave. Seeing as this is the last period of the day, you will stay until you have completed it. Now, let's begin."  
  
  
  
~~*~*Area 1*~*~~  
  
(Pairing: Goku and Chi-Chi; Project: Cheese Soufflé)  
  
"Ummmm, Goku?" Chi-Chi began hesitantly. "You wouldn't happen to know how to cook, would you?"  
  
Goku merely rubbed the back of his head and gave her a sheepish smile. "Nope. But this doesn't sound too hard."  
  
Chi-Chi looks over at him in shock at that statement, which Goku does not see. He is too busy looking over the recipe.  
  
"Umm, Hey Chi-Chi. Just one question before we start. What is a soufflé?"  
  
~~*~*Area 2*~*~~  
  
(Pairing: Vegeta and Bulma; Project: Boston Crème Pie)  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta growled angrily.  
  
"Shut the hell up Vegeta." Bulma growled back. "Just because I don't know how to cook doesn't mean a damn thing. You are too into fighting and your royal ass is pampered so of course you don't know how to cook."  
  
"Look onna, you are a female, so by design you should know how to cook."  
  
"You are such an ass!" Bulma exclaimed as she threw up her hands in defeat. "Let's just bake the damn cake, okay? I mean, it can't be all that difficult."  
  
  
  
~~*~*Area 3*~*~~  
  
(Pairing: Yamcha, Krillin, and Maron; Project: Pizza)  
  
"Why do we have to cook pizza? If we want pizza, all we have to do is order it." Yamcha exclaimed as he surveyed the recipe the instructor gave him.  
  
"I don't know man. But we have to." Krillin said.  
  
"Heh, we could always order it and give it to the instructor anyways."  
  
"Yeah, we could." Krillin replied as he thought about it. "But if we get caught, we're gonna be kept here longer, and its Friday man."  
  
"Alright, let's do this then."  
  
  
  
~~*~*Area 4*~*~~  
  
(Pairing: Juunana and Juuhachi; Project: Pasta with Meat Sauce)  
  
"This aught to be pretty easy, don't u think sis?" Juunana asked his blonde haired counterpart.  
  
"Of course it will be. I mean, all we have to do is cook some noodles and heat up a jar of Prego or Ragu. It'll be easy."  
  
"I don't think we get a jar of Prego, I think we have to do it by ourselves."  
  
Juuhachi looks over at him shocked, "Then this can't be good."  
  
  
  
~~*~* *~*~~  
  
Alright, so kill me now. I didn't feel like writing a whole chapter on Richard and Chi-Chi conversation. Plus, a whole chapter devoted to that didn't seem right to me so I will be revealing it though flashbacks and references. I also needed to pass time quicker so it skipped ahead to the weeks. Upcoming events: a group of rich kids attempt to cook, King Maou comes to town, dinner at Capsule Corp., choice pairings are coming together and others are splitting apart. (Wow, this is really beginning to sound like a soap opera now huh? And I don't even watch those things.)  
  
Again, I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter but expect the next one coming very soon. I am working on it right now, literally. I couldn't wait on writing the home economics chapter and let's just say, love is ablaze… as well as other things. Anyway, give me a day or two and you will have your next chapter. I already said that chapters are going to come out sooner then before because I am out of school.  
  
Ja'ne Readers.  
  
Ice Angel. 


	16. Chapter 12: Kitchen Catastrophe

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Many thanks to all who have reviewed this fic, you all inspire me so much. I truly apologize for the delay. I know I promised to have it out like the day or two after my last one, but due to a very long complicated list of reasons (some being: my parents are complaining about the time I spend on the computer, job hunting, fighting uncontrollably with your ex- best friend, other small town bull shit, and just procrastination and plain laziness) I was unable to complete this. I am very sorry, but right its hard times, but writing is my escape. Plus, I just have to drag everything I do out. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I loved them all and please enjoy my torturous chapter.  
  
~*~Here are the results from the home economics class. There are some things you need to know. First off, each look at the class happens simultaneously and will meet up at the end. You should get it when you read it. To address one review, it's not so much the school that links the two classes (Gym and Home Economics). If a teacher is unable to show up for a class for whatever reason and no substitutes are available, a teacher who has that period free is generally called in to substitute for that class. However, with it being gym and the whole insurance and liability bull shit, they have the class go to the free teacher's class. Had the math teacher been available, they would have had calculus, but this just makes it all the more interesting, ne? ~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Kitchen Catastrophe  
  
"GOKU!!!" Chi-Chi screeched. "What the hell did you do?!?"  
  
Yelling at her equally cooking-incompetent partner, she grabbed a pair of potholders and attempted to smother the soufflé that was now on fire. A scorched and smoking Goku merely stared at the flaming food with utter despair.  
  
Some time in the preparation on their cheese soufflé, disaster had struck. Perhaps it struck in the beginning, or at this unfortunate end. The mistake could have been found in the un-proportioned and missing ingredients or the additives in an attempt to repair the former damage. Despite these mistakes, the soufflé met its end as it set ablaze. No one knew quite how it happened, but it did. No matter how it was put, the soufflé was doomed from beginning to end.  
  
Chi-Chi continued her attempts to extinguish the flames. However, she soon found that her way was just not the way to go as the cotton potholder was also set aflame. When the Princess noticed this, panic set in, causing her to fling the potholder across the dinette area, towards one unfortunate royal guard.  
  
The blazing potholder landed on the lap of one Richard, the royal guard to Princess Chi-Chi and future general of the Maou Kingdom military operations. Gazing at his lap, which was now on fire, Richard's look of curiosity turned to horror as he stood up, desperately attempting to extinguish his flaming groin. In his panic, the prospect of stop, drop, and roll was forgotten.  
  
After gathering his wits about him, Goku decided that the soufflé was already ruined so there was no point in trying to save it. Grabbing a nearby fire extinguisher, Goku planned to extinguish the flaming soufflé the chemical way. Underestimating the pressure at which the foam shot from the extinguisher, Goku did not hold on the red bottle very well, causing him to drop the fire extinguisher to the floor, spraying the foam all over the counters, Chi-Chi, and Goku.  
  
While Goku struggled to retrieve the run away fire extinguisher, Richard was desperately flailing around in an attempt to extinguish his flaming pants. A foam covered Chi-Chi noticed her panicking guard, so she grabbed a pitcher full of ice water and headed towards Richard, side stepping Goku as he finally regained control of the fire extinguisher. Emptying the pitcher of ice and water on Richard's lap, Chi-Chi was able to extinguish the fire in a most painful way.  
  
After the fire extinguisher was in control, Goku began to spray the counter on which the soufflé lay still on fire. After a multitude of missed shots, Goku was able to coat the soufflé, extinguishing the fire as well as fully covering the counter with foam. Remembering that Richard was also on fire, Goku shot a full stream of foam onto the guard's lap where the fire once was.  
  
In the pandemonium at Area One, Goku had forgotten how to shut off the fire extinguisher. Therefore, the stream of foam headed at Richard continued until the fire extinguisher was finally empty. Collapsing on the ground, Goku looks about their kitchenette. Foam coated the floors and counters as well as the three people working in the area. Smoke poured from the open oven and a destroyed cheese soufflé sat amidst a sea of foam.  
  
Chi-Chi slowly made her way to the fallen Saiyan. Looking down on him, the two could not help but begin to laugh at their predicament. Neither knew how to cook, yet they had received one of the toughest assignments. In their attempt, they had ended up costing the school more money then it would have cost to have gone out to eat, even with the Saiyan student population. Settling down beside her fallen friend, Chi-Chi looked around the kitchen area, surveying the damage. Meeting Goku's eyes, she quirked an eyebrow and glanced over at Richard. Following her line of sight, he found a most disheveled Richard.  
  
Due to the flying potholder, his pants had a number of holes in the crotch area as well as the upper portions of his pants legs and the lower portions of his normally pristine starched white shirt. The normally pale tan kakis were scorched and the holes neatly revealed scorched boxers and some burned skin. Richard's lap was soaking wet as well as covered in chemical foam, his face streaked with soot and foam as well. His normal pristine and composed exterior was broken; leaving a desolate and very messed up looking Richard.  
  
At his appearance, Chi-Chi was suddenly reminded of a childhood expression. Unable to contain herself, she toppled over laughing out loud about the inner workings of her mind. Leaning on Goku in order to catch her breath, Chi-Chi found herself looking into the questioning gaze of her Saiyan companion. Chuckling, Chi-Chi managed to let loose of the phrase that had caused her outburst. "Liar… Liar, Pants… on … Fire!" she exclaimed, out of breath, before collapsing into a fit of giggles, soon followed by Goku.  
  
As the two struggled to compose themselves, Goku found himself lost in her pools of infinite darkness and Chi-Chi found herself locked in a gaze with his equally dark eyes. Slowly the two moved towards each other, gradually leaning towards the other, unable to break their current gaze. Goku closed the gap as he captured her lips with his own and pulled her into an embrace. The kiss slowly escaladed from a kiss of innocence into one of fiery passion.  
  
There, amidst the foam and smoke filled kitchen, the two engaged in their first kiss.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Area 2*~*~~  
  
(Pairing: Vegeta and Bulma; Project: Boston Crème Pie)  
  
"Why the hell won't this damn pudding solidify?" Bulma exclaimed as she continued to stir the bowl of vanilla pudding. Vegeta merely regarded her humorously as she dropped her spoon into the bowl of liquid and sighed in defeat. "I have stirred that damn thing for the past ten minutes. It's still like water…"  
  
"And you call yourself a genius?" Vegeta scoffed. "If you put it in that cold box you call a refrigerator, it is bound to harden."  
  
Blushing, Bulma looked up at the Prince, unable to respond. Silently, she picked up the bowl and placed it in the nearby refrigerator. Then, she proceeded to clean up the counter where they had been working. After stacking the mixing bowls, she noticed something that shocked her. "Vegeta!" she exclaimed. "You threw your own trash away! Well, at least some of it," she muttered as she placed the empty box of cake mix into the trash.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about onna?" Vegeta asked thoroughly confused. "The Prince of all Saiyans can not be reduced to doing servant work."  
  
"You are cooking aren't you?" she asked, sarcasm heavily coating her words. "What I mean is the egg shells from when you mixed the cake mix." Looking up at her partner, she noticed the confusion that etched into his face. As an idea struck her, she looked towards the oven where the two circular cakes baked at that moment. "Please tell me you didn't put the egg shells in the cake. Tell me you ki blasted them or something. Just don't tell me you put the shells in the mix!"  
  
Still confused Vegeta glared at her, angry at her tone, at his confusion, and at his current situation. "Onna, you told me to put two eggs in with all of the other stuff and stir it. Why the hell I did it in the first place, I don't know. But what the fuck are you talking about… egg shells?"  
  
Bulma brought her hand up to rub her temple and attempted to compose herself before speaking to her partner. Unfortunately, her calming methods proved unsuccessful as she addressed him. "Damn it Vegeta! You were supposed to put the egg in the mix, not the shell. Are you totally incompetent??? Do you want me to break this down for you? You crack open the shell, you know, that hard outer layer, and empty the liquid into the bowl and then put the egg shells in the trash!!" she yelled in a mixture of frustration and anger.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know what the fuck you're talking about? Do I look like I would know what the hell you were talking about? I put the damn egg into the bowl and mixed. You and your pathetic mud ball of a planet's idiotic nonsense." Vegeta growled. "It doesn't really matter now anyways. Just let the baka human eat the damn thing."  
  
Sighing in defeat, Bulma slouched against the counter and began to reflect against her inner turmoil. Over the past week, she had been distancing herself from Juunana. Her feelings for Vegeta had come back with a vengeance, her former decisions with the Saiyan Prince haunting her. The jealousy she had experienced watching his interaction with her newfound friend, the inability to remember why she had given Vegeta up, and countless memories of their time together swarmed her soul daily, confusing the blue haired beauty. Deep down, she knew that the love she had for Vegeta had never vanished, only buried itself deep within, reappearing at the initial threat of another woman in his life. She was now left with a choice, to continue her escapade with Juunana or to attempt another relationship with Vegeta, if he would even take her back.  
  
Awakened from her reverie by the incessant beeping of the oven timer, Bulma watched in amusement as Vegeta attempted to remove the cakes from the oven without the aide of a potholder. She was forced to swallow her laughter as he hastily dropped the pans on the countertop.  
  
After the cakes had cooled, they gathered their pudding and chocolate icing, and hurried to assemble the cake. Finally finished, Bulma stepped back and glanced at her partner, only to find him gazing back.  
  
As their eyes locked, black on blue, Bulma faintly wondered if there really was a choice to be made.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Area Three*~*~~  
  
(Pairing: Yamcha, Krillin, and Maron; Project: Pizza)  
  
Leaning out of the window, Yamcha tipped the Domino's Pizza delivery guy and watched as he sprinted out to his car. Getting them to bring the pizza to a specific window at the school had been difficult, but well worth the effort.  
  
After Maron accidentally substituted half of the flour with sugar and the group forgetting about the yeast, the dough itself had been bad enough. However, after burning the pizza sauce and explaining to Maron that candy did not make a suitable topping for pizza, even if the dough was partly made of sugar, the three students quickly realized that ordering the pizza would prove to be their best move.  
  
Krillin slipped the pizza from its box and onto its pan and then quickly slipped it into the warm oven. After the three had cleaned up the kitchen, they seated themselves on the bar stools. Maron embraced her boyfriend and slowly began to fall asleep. Yamcha merely held on to his girl as he too found that time in school was well used as naptime. Krillin regarded his friends, feeling ebbs of jealousy, as he wondered how things were going with Juuhachi.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Area Four*~*~~  
  
(Pairing: Juunana and Juuhachi; Project: Pasta with Meat Sauce)  
  
Juunana and Juuhachi exchanged nervous glances as the home economics instructor, Ms. Connors, entered their kitchenette. Due to Juuhachi's quick thinking, the pair was able to cover up some of their mistakes, such as preparing a plate for the teacher so she would eat the better noodles rather then the crunchy, undercooked ones that sat in the bowl and the sauce she would taste lacked the rather large, undercooked chunks of tomatoes. There was little they could do about the excess amount of peppers that were put in the sauce; however, there was a large pitcher of ice water beside her plate for this reason. The garlic bread was also heavy on the garlic, seeing as the lid to the garlic powder had come off when Juunana was preparing it. There wasn't much they could do about that though.  
  
Ms. Connors sat down and appraised how well the food was presented. In a last minute effort, the pair had used parsley leaves to ornate the meal. She then proceeded to add parmesan cheese to the spaghetti. Both Juuhachi and Juunana visibly winced as she sprinkled a generous amount of red pepper seasoning to her plate. "I like my pasta sauce hot and spicy." she exclaimed.  
  
Immediately after taking her first bite, Ms. Connors downed a glass of water. Red faced and panting, Ms. Connors refilled her glass and drank again. After recovering, she explained that she must have put too much seasoning to it and that would have tasted fine otherwise. Excusing it as her own mistake, the instructor gave them a passing grade and excused them from class.  
  
Knowing that Ms. Connors had begun taste testing and grading at the far end of the kitchen areas, the twins knew that only their friends remain, so they followed her on to Area Three.  
  
As the group entered the area, they were presented with a delicious looking pizza. The cheese was perfectly melted and the smell was incredible. Shocked, the twins glanced at Yamcha, Krillin, and Maron and then back at the pizza. Only as they drew nearer, did they notice that there were a few scorch marks on the crust signaling that it had been warming in the oven a bit too long. Ms. Connors eagerly retrieved a piece and her eyes rolled upwards in pleasure.  
  
After devouring the slice, she declared it the best home economics pizza yet and earned a perfect score. "You should go to work for one of those pizza restaurants, like Dominos." she said. Turning to leave, she stated that the pizza was to remain there.  
  
Yamcha sulked at the thought of leaving his pizza there, but the idea of freedom from staying after school and the perfect grade replaced this. Following Ms. Connors, the growing group proceeded to Area Two.  
  
Immediately upon entrance, they found the two gazing at each other, not glaring, but just locked in eye contact. Juunana had always figured that his girlfriend still had feelings for her ex, but he could feel the corners of his heart tug upon finding her gazing at him in this way. He figured that the end of 'us' would be soon.  
  
Breaking the eye contact, Bulma's cheeks began to glow in embarrassment. Awkwardly, she cut the crème pie, almost severing her finger in the process. Handing the plate and a fork to her professor, she sent a prayer of hope that the piece would not display the access of egg parts that remained in the cake, nor the watery substance she proclaimed to be the filling. The pudding hadn't hardened quite as well as Vegeta had proclaimed it would; then again, it wouldn't have unless it was frozen…  
  
All eyes watched as Ms. Connors took her first bite of her slice of the Boston Crème Pie. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she attempted to cough out the egg shells that were choking her. Acting quickly, Krillin began to hit her back in order to aide her attempts. When her face turned blue from lack of oxygen, Juunana positioned himself and attempted the Heimlich maneuver. After a quick thrust, the remains of the crème pie flew out of her mouth, hitting Vegeta squarely on the head.  
  
The recovering instructor looked up to see the short Saiyan red with anger. The vein on his forehead pulsated as Krillin and Yamcha made feeble attempts to hold back their angry friend. Bulma quickly stood in the way of the Saiyan Prince, shooting him a cold glare before turning to Ms. Connors. "I am so sorry, Ms. Connors. I had no idea that Vegeta's unearthly stupidity would cause such a mess. We are both soooo sorry, aren't we Vegeta?" she forcefully asked, her eyes drilling into him. Nodding his head, Vegeta suppressed his anger and shot a glare back at his female partner.  
  
"Well, I suppose that having Vegeta come from another planet, as well as being royalty does hinder his ability to cook. However, Ms. Briefs, you are of this planet and definitely not royalty. Being the daughter of Capsule Corporations founder is no excuse for such a simple mistake. I will not hold the two of you after school, however, your grade will be sufficiently low and I do not want to see either of you in any of my cooking or home economics classes. Is that clear?" the instructor asked red with anger.  
  
Colored with embarrassment, Bulma bowed her head in shame as Vegeta merely smirked. Abandoning the kitchen, the group headed towards Area One, led by a huffing Ms. Connors.  
  
Ms. Connors's shriek interrupted Goku and Chi-Chi's passionate embrace, forcing them to break from each other. Greeted with countenances of incredulity, the pair blushed with embarrassment of being walked in on. "What the hell is going on in here?" their instructor screamed.  
  
"Well, you see Ms. Connors. Me and Chi-Chi… well… we were kissing…" a blushing Goku answered as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.  
  
"I believe the screeching harpy is asking what happened to the kitchen, baka."  
  
"Ohhh, Hey Vegeta! I didn't see you back there. Well, you see I happened like this. The soufflé thingy caught fire in the oven and when Chi-Chi tried to put it out, she set something else on fire. And when she threw that, she set Richard on fire..." he said waving towards the disheveled Royal Guard.  
  
The group burst out laughing as they got a good look at Richard. Krillin and Yamcha collapsed on the floor laughing as Juuhachi and Bulma made their way over to Chi-Chi in order to congratulate her on ruining the lying sack of shit.  
  
Goku continued to tell his story of his escapade with the fire extinguisher as each and every student laughed, with the exception of Vegeta, who was attempting to force back a chuckle and hide his smile. Grinning like an idiot, Goku finished his explanation and looked at Ms. Connors sheepishly. "I guess we really messed it up huh?"  
  
Shocked, Ms. Connors was presented with the foamy, burnt remains of the cheese soufflé. Shaking her head incredulously, she eyed the damage that had been damaged. Noticing her look, Chi-Chi quickly moved in to say that she would pay for the repairs. Ms. Connors shuddered at the thought of keeping the terrible two in a kitchen a moment longer. Quickly, she announced that they were all dismissed.  
  
Knowing that they were getting off easily, Goku and Chi-Chi quickly headed to the parking lot with their friends in tow and a limping Richard not far behind. As they fled the room, Ms. Connors shakily walked to her office in order to answer the ringing telephone.  
  
The booming voice of the Principle, Mr. Hardgrave, flooded the small room. "Ms. Connors, could you please tell me just why a Dominos pizza delivery man came to this school and delivered a pizza through a window to your room? Several staff and students witnessed this display and I am thoroughly disappointed in you…"  
  
His voice droned on, unheard by the home economics teacher as she collapsed into her chair. The receiver of the telephone hung from its base and a voice could be heard distantly, joining the sound of the final bell in sending echoes out into the abandoned home economics class room.  
  
A day in one hell was ending, as another hell began.  
  
~~*~* *~*~~  
  
My attempt at some humor so I hope that I didn't do too bad. Some specific thanks go to Ren-chan who said that it wasn't that bad… and to xBabygirlx for also reading this and saying that my humor didn't suck that much. Thanks for inspiration go to Ren-chan and LitoxMonkey (Rina) due to their avid dislike for my original character. I hope you liked the pain I put him in. I know, I could have done worse, but … well I'm not going to give some things away. But here was some long awaited torture for you Rina! (And keeping track of my mentions of you and Ren is not a good thing… I might have to not mention either of you again! :P)  
  
Please let me know what you think, 'cause if it was that bad, I can always stop my attempts. Anyway, I hope that I can get the next chapter up sooner then this one. I would like to update twice a week, but it gets hard sometimes. A quick look into the next chapter… King Maou is in town and things are just getting heated up. It's not written yet so I don't have everything ready, but by the looks of it, he's out to win his daughter back… or maybe not. All depends on how you look at it. 


	17. Chapter 13: Movie Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I could go in to my excuses, such as the overwhelming heat and the lack of air conditioner, but hey, just read up. Hope to update sooner next time. Oh, and sorry for my out of character moments, it's just my way of putting things. I mean, this is an alternate universe so the characters are bound to be different. And many thanks to everyone who reviewed. I mean it, each and every review is special to me… damn, turning sentimental here. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Movie Madness  
  
  
  
Tossing the cordless phone onto her bed, Chi-Chi proceeded to dry her hair. Goku and Vegeta had just called to confirm a night at their house, full of rented movies and junk food. It would be just the three of them; the others were all out on dates. The single trio planned on just chilling, with the male duo trying their hardest to keep her mind off the arrival of her father, King Maou.  
  
Pulling her now dry hair up into a ponytail, Chi-Chi double-checked her appearance as well as her duffle bag. Wearing a simple pair of black Adidas pants and a white halter, Chi-Chi gathered another set of clothes, her pajamas, and other necessities. The other times the group had such a get together everyone ended up spending the night. So, Chi-Chi planned to be prepared.  
  
Slipping on a pair of black flip-flops, Chi-Chi grabbed her black bag and headed downstairs. While descending down the steps, Chi-Chi reflected on the days earlier events in home economics. Sure, the project was ruined, but she had gotten to set her annoying and treacherous guard on fire, then put it out with ice water, plus Goku had kissed her. Just thinking of the kiss made her lips tingle and her heart quicken.  
  
These thoughts were interrupted as Richard cleared his throat loudly. The Royal guard was once again impeccably dressed, looking as dignified as the scoundrel could. The only hint about the day's earlier events could be found in the slight limp and the way he held himself. His slouch proved that burns did exist underneath the starched pants, painful burns in a painful place.  
  
"Princess, where are you going? You do remember that your father is returning tonight, correct?"  
  
"Must have slipped my mind." she retorted. "If you must know, I am going to a friend's house, and no, I do not need you to accompany me. I'll be next door and, as you well know, only a complete idiot would attempt to attack the royal Saiyan residence. I believe I will be quite alright, as usual. Now, about my father, I couldn't care less about him or his arrival. I may return tonight, or maybe tomorrow. I'll be back in order to prepare for the dinner at Capsule Corps. Now, go away Richard. Your presence is making me feel ill."  
  
Taking the duffle bag from her grasp, Richard proceeded to the front door. "I will be escorting you to their residence." he stated firmly.  
  
Knowing it would be useless to argue, Chi-Chi brushed past him and headed to Vegeta's. The song of the crickets could be heard throughout the darkness as the pair walked in complete silence. Once they arrived at the front door of their neighboring mansion, Chi-Chi fought her desire to break out into a run. Every time she had heard a car or saw a pair of headlights, she immediately tensed up, afraid that it would be her father.  
  
Before she could ring the door bell, the ornate door swung open as the pair of Saiyans greeted her. Goku immediately pulled her into a hug while Vegeta stood back a bit. The two royals locked eyes as they exchanged a casual greeting. However, Vegeta's attention was quickly taken from the Princess as he spotted her guard lurking in the shadows. Growling, the shorter Saiyan advanced on him menacingly while Goku pushed Chi-Chi behind him protectively.  
  
"Get the fuck off my property…" he spat.  
  
"I was just escorting her for her own safety…" he began.  
  
Seeing how the fight would ensue, Chi-Chi quickly intervened. "Both of you shut up, okay? Damn. Come on Vegeta, we have loads of stuff to do, not worry about him. Let's go."  
  
Pulling the two Saiyans in the house, Chi-Chi continued. "You never know, Vegeta. We might just get a special guest with us tonight… one that you would really like to see…"  
  
  
  
~~*~*Capsule Corp*~*~~  
  
Adjusting her white sheath dress, Bulma waited anxiously for Juunana to arrive. After serious talks with both Juuhachi and Chi-Chi, she had decided that it was unfair of her to continue dating Juunana if she was having second thoughts and thinking about Vegeta. After her debate with Chi-Chi about whether Vegeta would even consider giving their relationship another try and a discussion with Juuhachi on how to break it off with Juunana, she felt pretty sure of what she was doing.  
  
Upon Chi-Chi's initial arrival at the school, Bulma had been jealous of the attention she gained from Vegeta. However, she now knew that the two Royals merely saw each other as good friends and had an almost sibling relationship. Even if Vegeta had been interested, Bulma knew damn well how Chi-Chi and Goku felt about each other. After being a witness to the searing kiss between the two, any doubt of their budding romance was easily put to rest.  
  
After school, she had decided to confide to Chi-Chi about how she was feeling, hoping that the Princess's close relationship with the Saiyans would prove useful. As she had hoped, Chi-Chi had largely suspected that Vegeta still had feeling for her blue haired friend. With this new hope, the pair had decided that Juunana shouldn't be left hanging much longer so their relationship had to end. Then, Chi-Chi clued Bulma in on her night with the Saiyans and devised a plan so that Bulma could spend time with the Saiyan Prince as soon as possible.  
  
Upon seeing Juunana pull up in his silver convertible Corvette, Bulma double checked her appearance. Finding every curl in place and her make up perfect, she headed to the front door. Moving away from a normal mouth to mouth kiss, Bulma easily planted a sweet kiss to Juunana's cheek. Moving to the car, Bulma couldn't help but feel the butterflies of nervousness begin to flutter in her stomach.  
  
Only thing was, she didn't have time to contemplate on whether she was nervous about her break up with Juunana, or her later meeting with a certain Saiyan Prince.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Vegeta's Residence*~*~~  
  
The ringing of Chi-Chi's cell phone interrupted the heated battle over the next movie. Breaking away from the still arguing Saiyans, Chi-Chi grabbed her phone. Noticing that the caller id showed that the caller was Bulma, she quickly answered the phone.  
  
"Hey girl! How'd it go?"  
  
"It went over pretty well, but I'd rather tell you about it later. Anyway, do you think they would mind if I came over? I mean, it was only supposed to be the three of you…"  
  
"Bulma, you know they don't care. Even if they did, Goku would do anything I wanted and you know I could convince his highness to go along with it too. Hold on a second okay?"  
  
Chuckling at her friend's obvious control over the Saiyans, Bulma gave a simple "Okay." In her wait for her friend to return, she could easily hear Chi-Chi's voice as she yelled at the fighting pair.  
  
"Will you two shut up!?! I am on the damn phone, so shut the fuck up over what we are gonna watch next alright? And if you're going to fight, go outside. I don't want to hear King Vegeta complain when you guys break something… again!!!" Turning her attention back to her phone, Chi-Chi continued. "Sorry about that. The natives are getting restless. Anyway, so when are you coming?"  
  
"Well, I'm already packed up and ready to go…Is five minutes too long?"  
  
"Anxious aren't we." Chi-Chi said laughing. "I'll see you in three…" (because we all know that Bulma is going to be driving way over the limit)  
  
"See you then girl!"  
  
Putting her cell phone back into her bag, Chi-Chi turned towards the now quiet Saiyans who were looking at her curiously. "Okay, my mystery guest is on the way. Now, what are we gonna watch next?" Immediately, the three began to argue about which movie would go next.  
  
Ten minutes later, their argument was interrupted by the chiming of the door bell. Realizing how long they had been arguing, Chi-Chi hurried to the door. Upon opening the door, the two girls fell into a fit of giggles at their matching outfits. Bulma, wearing navy blue Adidas pants and a white halter, and Chi-Chi, wearing black Adidas pants and a white halter, composed themselves and headed into the large entertainment room where the Saiyans were waiting.  
  
"Hey guys!" Bulma greeted them.  
  
Upon seeing the Saiyans inquisitive looks, Chi-Chi quickly explained. "Bulma and Juunana just broke up so I told her she could come here. I didn't want her to be all alone at Capsule Corps. That's okay with you two, right?"  
  
Goku merely nodded and turned his attention back to arguing for his movie choice. Vegeta snorted and turned back to the movies, all the while, giving Bulma quick glances so not to be caught. Fed up with their arguing, Chi-Chi randomly pulled out a DVD from the pile and put it in the DVD player. Before another argument could start, she shoved an extremely large bowl of hot buttery popcorn into each of their faces.  
  
Smiling, she turned back to Bulma and gestured for her to take a seat on the couch with the rest of them. Chi-Chi took back Goku's bowl of popcorn and curled up against him on one corner of the couch. Goku was perfectly content to hold onto the Princess while she held his food. This way, he was able to cuddle with her while eating. (Had to make a compromise here, I mean, just who am I to make a Saiyan choose between his girl and his food. I don't even know where that would end. I don't think I really even want to know.)  
  
Vegeta sat on the other end of the couch, while Bulma sat with him, only a bit farther away. The two sat stiffly during the beginning of the film; however, as the movie progressed, Bulma found herself coming closer and closer to the Saiyan Prince. As the movie ended, Chi-Chi glanced over at the pair to find that Bulma was now resting her head on Vegeta's lap while she slept. A sleeping Vegeta had his hands intertwined with her silky blue hair and a content smile on his face. Chi-Chi quickly turned off the big screen television as well as all of the lights before cuddling up with her own Saiyan and falling fast asleep.  
  
  
  
~~*~*Maou Residence*~*~~  
  
As the limousine stopped in front of the large white mansion, the driver swiftly opened the back door to his vehicle. From the dark depths of the car, the hulking figure of King Maou slowly came in to view as he proceeded to exit the limo.  
  
Walking into the dark mansion, the King found himself greeted with a heavy silence. It had been a week since he had heard from anyone at the new residence. He had tried to get a hold of Richard occasionally, however each attempt was unsuccessful. He knew that Chi-Chi was angry but he hoped that Richard had explained things correctly and allowed her to see that he had only done things in her best interest. However, he couldn't help but feel uneasy when he walked into the house.  
  
Suddenly a lamp clicked on revealing Richard sitting on a cream leather couch. King Maou made his way over to the Royal guard and seated himself in the armchair across from the couch. The two greeted each other before falling into an uneasy silence.  
  
"Well, Richard, perhaps you could tell me just why my daughter is not down here greeting me?"  
  
Richard cleared his throat before answering his King. "The Princess is out with her friends…"  
  
"Out with her friends!?!" he exclaimed. "Didn't you tell her that I was coming home? You idiot! What is going on around here?"  
  
"Your majesty, please, allow me to explain. She knows that you are here, but she wishes not to see you. When I returned, she confronted me with her memories, so I told her the truth of what happened. She reacted badly and is currently in the process of hating the both of us." he said quickly.  
  
Slumping into his seat, King Maou fell into deep thought. She had always been his little girl, his darling princess. He had done what he believed to be best in her interest… as well as his own. He allowed science to wash away horrible memories and gave her a happier life. He hadn't done a thing wrong. Unknown to the King, he had been muttering his thoughts out loud.  
  
"If you will excuse me your highness, but I do believe that we did something terribly wrong. We all did, and now we are paying a price. In this case, sir, the price for your actions is your daughter. Now, I am going to retire, and I suggest you do the same. Tomorrow will be a long day." he said while retreating. "Oh, and by the way, you and the Princess have a dinner with the Briefs of Capsule Corporation tomorrow night."  
  
  
  
~~*~*Vegeta's Residence*~*~~  
  
The morning light poured into the Saiyans's residence, exposing the two sets of Saiyan/Earthling couples to light. Groaning, Chi-Chi buried her head in Goku's chest to avoid the coming of day. Bulma snuggled closer to her own Saiyan, before suddenly realizing that she wasn't supposed to be cuddling with anything. Her eyes snapped open only to be met with the dark gaze of the Saiyan Prince.  
  
As she tried to sit up, she found herself restrained by the Prince's strong hands. Finding that he was keeping her there, Bulma slowly relaxed. Vegeta slowly traced the blue haired beauty's jaw line before holding onto her chin. Before she could say a thing, she found him bent over her form, lightly kissing her. After a feather kiss, Vegeta sat up and the pair locked in a gaze yet again.  
  
Vegeta knew that he still possessed feeling for the girl that lay upon his lap. He always had and he believed he always would. As much as he hated to admit it, their break up had hurt him a great deal and left him confused. All he truly knew was that holding her and kissing her just felt right. It was as if a missing piece of himself was put into place whenever she was around. He didn't care about the past, only looked forward to the future.  
  
All of the emotions and thoughts he held were pushed into his gaze, baring his soul for her to read. Bulma merely nodded, knowing, on some level, that things would be fine. She loved the short stubborn Saiyan for all he was worth. Meeting in a passionate embrace, the newly reunited pair was completely oblivious to their audience.  
  
Clearing his throat, King Vegeta managed to gain the attention of his son and the beauty on his lap. Luckily for the audience, this noise startled the pair, causing Vegeta to quickly stand up, dumping Bulma unceremoniously onto the floor. A bit a guilty look passed across his face as he helped the girl to her feet.  
  
"After all that activity last night," the King began while a large smirk appeared on his countenance, "I figured that you would be hungry…" Before the words could leave his mouth, he found that the two younger Saiyans had disappeared, only to be found at the kitchen table.  
  
Bulma quickly departed for Capsule Corps after breakfast in order to prepare for the nights events. Chi-Chi stayed with her Saiyan hosts, putting off going home as long as she possibly could. She soon found that the best way to spend her time was to tease the Saiyan Prince with this morning's occurrences.  
  
"Oh, 'Geta!" she called using a sing song voice. When he entered the room, Vegeta's face showed obvious trepidation. He knew just where this was going. "Soooo, What was it that I saw this morning??? Could it be our cold hearted Prince can show affection?" Punctuating this statement by pinching his cheeks, Chi-Chi quickly found herself running away from him as he began to chase her, swearing her death if she didn't shut up.  
  
Chi-Chi ran into the King's office in hopes to find the larger man. Luckily, he was seated behind his desk, his attention taken from the papers on his desk to the panting female in front of him. As she moved behind him, Vegeta entered the room still swearing at the fleeing Princess. However, being presented with his father, Vegeta easily found himself shutting up. Goku entered the room only moments later to see Chi-Chi peering from behind the King and Vegeta glaring at her.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" the King demanded.  
  
Coyly smiling, Chi-Chi decided that she would take care of the angry Saiyan King. "Nothing much sir. I was only asking Vegeta about what happened this morning and he flipped out on me." she stated in a voice full of innocence. Changing into a slightly timid voice, she gazed up at the King, eyes wide and shining as she continued. "Then he started to chase me and said he was going to kill me…"  
  
King Vegeta was not easily fooled; however, he thoroughly enjoyed Chi-Chi's presence. He had discovered that when his own son had a sibling-like relationship with the coy Princess he began to view her as another member of their small family. He easily enjoyed how she riled his son, sending him into fits of rage due to the embarrassment she could easily cause him. She truly did suit the position of the annoying younger sibling. In his minds eye, she was a perfect challenge for his stubborn son. Now if only he could get his son to look at her in another light…  
  
He was quickly shaken from his ponderings as he felt Chi-Chi move closer to him. Glaring at his son, he moved Chi-Chi from behind him. "He wouldn't hurt you, child. He knows that if he did, Kakkarrotto would have his head. And if by some miraculous occurrence he can beat Kakkarrotto, then I would easily finish him off."  
  
Smiling triumphantly, Chi-Chi flounced towards the door. Upon reaching her exit, she slyly turned back to the King and gave him a wink. Sliding out of the room, Chi-Chi headed downstairs to gather her things.  
  
The two teenage Saiyans headed downstairs, following Chi-Chi's earlier track. A grumbling Vegeta forcefully seated himself in one of the large leather chairs, arms crossed and a frown firmly in place. He knew that his father and Chi-Chi enjoyed teasing him and such, but he didn't have to be happy about that.  
  
Goku helped Chi-Chi gather her things, all the while telling her that she didn't have to leave. He didn't want to have her go back to the mansion knowing that her father was now home. He didn't feel comfortable with that thought. Taking her bag from her hand, he put his free arm around her waist as they slowly went to the front door.  
  
Vegeta quickly followed the pair, knowing that despite everything in their sibling relationship, his protective nature of Chi-Chi required him to follow her home. As the three approached the door, their pace quickly slowed.  
  
Chi-Chi slipped her key into the lock letting herself into the mansion. The three directly headed to her room, easily avoiding any open doors that King Maou might be in, awaiting his daughter's arrival. Leaning against the now closed double doors to Chi-Chi's door, the three let out a collective sigh.  
  
Clearing his throat, King Maou watched as the three startled teens turned towards him with a mixture of shock and anger riddling their faces. He slowly rose from the armchair in his daughter's room and approached her. Standing straight, he opened his arms, half expecting her to run into his arms. She merely took a step back, now firmly pressed against the doors to her room. Swallowing the hurt of her rebuff, he moved along as if nothing had happened. "Well, Chi-Chi, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"No." she stated, venom dripping from her words. Turning to the two Saiyans, she nodded to them and said her goodbyes. The two wouldn't leave without her promise to see them that night at the Capsule Corps dinner. When they were finally gone, she turned back to her father.  
  
Giving her father a calculating and appraising look, she took in the sight of her father. His abnormally large build dwarfed her own petite frame. His normal royal clothes were exchanged for a pair of charcoal dress pants and a white dress shirt. She turned away from him and headed deeper into her room. Ignoring him, she immediately went into her bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her.  
  
Sighing, King Maou retreated from the room, hoping he would be able to repair their broken relationship. Just how to do it, he did not know. But some how, he figured that a solution for his own problems, some that included hid daughter, was right in front of his face. He just had to find it.  
  
  
  
~~*~* *~*~~  
  
King Maou is back and Chi-Chi's life is going down hill. I know this chapter wasn't great, but I had to put some Bulma and Vegeta stuff in because those fans were getting riled up. Well, quick preview to the next chapter. Capsule Corps dinner and the first meeting of two kings. And I promise, things are going to pick up soon. Ja'ne! 


	18. Chapter 14: Unsolved Mysteries

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Unsolved Mysteries  
  
  
  
Slamming her bedroom door closed, Chi-Chi threw her keys and purse onto her vanity and threw herself onto her bed. The night had been a total disaster. The Capsule Corp Dinner was none other than a cocktail party. heavy on the cocktail. Everyone had been consuming a large amount of alcohol, including her father. The fact that the drinks were free and there was no limit had not helped matters at all. The whole night Chi-Chi, Bulma and the rest of the group in attendance had sat at a table in one of the darker corners in an attempt to hide from the drinking adults.  
  
However, the plan of hiding hadn't worked too well. Eventually their parents had found them. The Briefs were just about the only adults there that were not fully trashed. The two Kings, on the other hand, were. When she had left, the chauffer basically had to carry King Maou to the car and into the house.  
  
And when King Maou drank, he consumed a mass quantity of liquor. His imperious stature allowed him to consume more alcohol than most without the effects. However, everyone has a tolerance limit and his had been passed early in the evening. What a first impression her father made on the Briefs and her friends.  
  
Remembering the introductions, Chi-Chi buried her face into one of her satin pillows. The looks her father had gained when she introduced her friends and their parents had been. disturbing. The introduction with the Briefs had gone relatively well; her father hadn't gone on his drinking binge yet. Later, King Maou had stumbled on the teens at their table. With that, Chi-Chi was forced to introduce him to her friends. He had been relatively passive about most of them. However, the Saiyans had sparked a particular interest in the King's eyes.  
  
As soon as he had heard that Vegeta was the Prince of the Saiyan race, King Maou insisted on introductions with King Vegeta. After the introduction between the Kings, the two royals had become nearly inseparable for the remainder of the night.  
  
As simple and innocent as this may have seemed, Chi-Chi couldn't help but be a bit disturbed by this. King Maou was a naturally friendly person, but he just didn't act like he did on an everyday basis. Despite her friends' reassurances, Chi-Chi couldn't help but be a bit edgy. She didn't know what it was, but she had a bad feeling that she would find out soon.  
  
~~*~* Monday Morning *~*~~  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi climbed from Bulma's low slung convertible rather slowly in an effort to put off going to class. The pair had spent all day Sunday shopping together and then, at King Maou's shocking request, Chi-Chi stayed the night over at Capsule Corps. Chi-Chi's unease hadn't lessened any, it had only grown. She was sure her father was up to something. just what it was she didn't know.  
  
As much as the two girls didn't want to go to class, neither wanted to hear the lectures when they arrived late, so when the warning bell rang, the two put a bit more speed into the task of getting to class.  
  
Getting back into the swing of things at school, Chi-Chi made her way through her morning classes, looking forward to the time she had with all of her friends in lunch. Vegeta and Goku had given her an odd look in French class, but their test had prohibited them from speaking.  
  
Immediately upon entering the cafeteria, Chi-Chi rushed to the outside table. Taking her usual seat, she awaited the arrival of the rest of her friends. A few moments later, the rest of the gang burst through the door and joined her at the table. Goku immediately wrapped his arms around her thin waist and she leaned against his muscular chest. Vegeta removed his arm from Bulma's waist as he approached Chi-Chi. Digging into his pockets, he extracted a creamy envelope.  
  
"This came to our house yesterday, by carrier." he said as he handed her the envelope. Curious eyes watched as Chi-Chi examined the small envelope carefully.  
  
Black calligraphy neatly designated the receiver, branding the creamy envelope with "The Royal Family of Vegeta-sei." Turning the envelope over in her hands, Chi-Chi was able to see the Maou Royal crest stamped into wax to close the lip of the envelope. Extracting the letter, Chi-Chi quickly scanned the calligraphy writing within.  
  
Sighing, Chi-Chi folded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope before tossing it back to Vegeta. Tentatively, she looked up to meet his eyes. "What do you think this is about?"  
  
Shaking his head, Vegeta replied. "I don't know. I thought you might."  
  
Krillin, annoyed at the mystery and how the pair of royals was reacting to it, burst in on their silence. "What did it say???"  
  
Blushing a bit, Chi-Chi shook herself from her own thoughts and looked up to see the rest of the group staring at them. "I know this is going to sound strange, but bare with me. That letter was just an invitation to Vegeta and his father to my father's kingdom this weekend." Upon seeing their confused faces, Chi-Chi rushed to explain. "I know that this sounds innocent and all, but I can't help but feel something is going on. I mean, why would my father ask them to the Kingdom? The house, I might understand that. But the palace? To stay for a weekend?"  
  
"Why is this so bad? I mean, I think it would be pretty cool to go to the palace for a weekend." Yamcha butted in.  
  
"Yeah, but remember, our kingdom is under reconstruction. The palace is being renovated. The villages and cities are being reconstructed. The entire kingdom is in the middle of a social, political, and economic reform. Why would my father want to bring them into the middle of this? I mean, we moved away from it, so why would he invite them into it?"  
  
Everyone quieted down, thoughts flew through their minds. Some seemed too ridiculous to even say aloud. Bulma glanced at Chi-Chi, who was still wrapped in Goku's arms. Suddenly, a certain oddity hit the blue haired genius. "Ummm, Chi-Chi. This is going to sound funny; it's just something that struck me as odd. The letter requested the presence of the Royal Family. But, Goku isn't a part of the Royal Family."  
  
Surprise lit up Chi-Chi's face with this revelation. "Did your dad even know that?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I think he did. When we did the introductions at the Capsule Corps dinner, I told him Vegeta's name with the title. And then he met King Vegeta. I guess he knew that Goku wasn't a part of the Royal Family."  
  
Everyone began to eat their lunch thoughtfully, each thinking about the newest revelation. Anyway you looked at it, questions riddled any explanation. Shaking his head, Vegeta looked towards his friend once more. "So what does this mean?" Anger tinged his words.  
  
Chi-Chi looked down at the table before glancing at the Saiyan Prince. "I don't know Vegeta. I just don't know."  
  
Goku tightened his hold on his girlfriend. The usual happy grin was absent from his handsome face. "I guess we will just have to wait and see."  
  
~~*~* Friday Afternoon *~*~~  
  
Chi-Chi watched as the chauffeur loaded the last of the luggage into the trunk of the limo. Glancing over at the Saiyan trio, Chi-Chi briefly wondered for the hundredth time that day just what was going on. Her father had gone out to the palace a few days before to 'prepare for their arrival' and would meet them there. She wasn't sure what her father was up to, but after his most recently discovered scheme, it couldn't be good.  
  
The ride to the airport was pretty boring. The trio sat in silence, brooding over their individual thoughts. Once at the airport, the group moved to the private plane that awaited them. They quickly boarded the lavish jet and settled in for the trip. King Vegeta sat a bit away from the remainder of the group while the teens gathered together in a back corner of the plane. Moments later, the private jet took off for the Maou Kingdom.  
  
"Have you guys thought about what this could be about?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Both of the Saiyans shook their heads negatively before lapsing into silence. Glancing out the window, Goku began to become a bit more excited. He would be getting to see a bit more of what his girlfriend was like as well as viewing her kingdom. He was quite curious about her heritage. In an attempt to block out the negative thoughts and atmosphere, Goku decided to question her about her kingdom.  
  
"So, Chi, just what is it going to be like there? Anything to know?"  
  
Smiling at her boyfriend, she indulged him. "Well, it's not huge, but then again, I'm not Princess of a whole planet." she said as she nudged the silent Prince. "There are a few cities, but mostly small villages. The palace is in the largest city, which houses most of the advisors, committees, and anyone of importance that doesn't live in the palace. On one side there is a small mountain range and on the other side is the ocean. I haven't really been out of that city much, so I'm not sure just what everything else is like."  
  
Both of the Saiyans seemed pretty interested in what she had to say. "So are there any customs or anything we should know about? Anyone we should know about?" Goku said hinting to her to tell him more.  
  
"Not really. The palace has a full staff, but no one you should really know about. Guys, I was raised in the palace and wasn't allowed to go any where else. I had to stay on the grounds. I tried to sneak out a few times, but Richard or some other guard always caught me." she reflected with a smile. The smile weakened as she continued. "It was a great place to grow up, but after my mother. died. a dark time came upon us. No one in the palace was happy. she was the light of the kingdom."  
  
Putting his arm around his girlfriend, he prodded her to go on. He had always been curious to what her mother was like. Ever since she regained her memories, the subject of her mother was a touchy one.  
  
Swallowing hard, she decided to tell her closest friends about her mother. "My mother was a beautiful woman. She had more than just outer beauty. She had this light that radiated from her; she lit up a room as well as everyone's heart. Unlike most Queens, my mother wasn't born royalty. It was an arranged marriage. my two grandfathers were best friends despite their class, so when my parents were born, they decided that they should marry. And at exactly midnight of the New Year, my parents were married and took their place as King and Queen."  
  
Vegeta, whose interest had peaked at the traditions of royalty on Earth, quickly interrupted. "You mean your father killed his father on the day of their ceremony??? He didn't even wait until after they had mated. The baka."  
  
Chi-Chi looked up sharply at the royal Saiyan. "Excuse me, Veggie, but here on Earth, we don't kill the preceding royalty. Here, once the new couple is married, they take the throne. The marriage ceremony is also a coronation. Got it?" Looking at Vegeta, she could easily see that he was still a bit confused. "Look at it this way. When I get married, my ceremony will not only join me to my husband, but we both are coronated King and Queen of the Kingdom. No one dies. at least under normal circumstances."  
  
Vegeta nodded his head in understanding. Goku, however, regarded her a bit more. "You said your parents had an arranged marriage? And they were married at the turn of the year? Is that how it is here?"  
  
"Well, its tradition for the marriage to occur at the turn of the year. It's said that by being pronounced husband and wife as well as King and Queen at midnight of the New Year brings the Kingdom luck. That way they enter a new year with a new monarchy and another chance is reborn. But arranged marriages aren't a big deal. The only reason my parents had one was because of the connections between my grandparents. But I don't have one, thank god."  
  
Displaying his large grin, Goku held Chi-Chi tighter to him. "You better not. I might have to annihilate his puny royal ass." Chi-Chi snuggled deeper in his arms, leaning against his muscular chest. Vegeta snorted at their display of affection. All three turned their eyes back to the window and watched as the clouds disappeared, exposing an aerial view of parts of the Maou Kingdom. All three were shaken from their thoughts with a jolt as the pilot's voice came over the P.A. system.  
  
"Please secure your safety belts; we will be landing in five minutes."  
  
Moving to their proper seats, the three prepared for the landing. After the plane came to its stop on the private runway, the three teens moved towards the door to exit the plane. Once more they shared a tentative look.  
  
"Well, I guess we will find out what's going on huh?" Goku stated as he climbed down the stairwell.  
  
Glancing down at her descending boyfriend and then over to her friend, Chi- Chi turned her attention to those waiting their arrival. Standing by another royal insignia'ed limousine, as well as half a dozen police escorts, was Richard and King Maou. Glancing back at the Saiyan Prince who was taking in the scenery as well, Chi-Chi gave him a small smile. "If we do find out. if there is anything to find out. It can't be that bad can it?"  
  
Looking past their small gathering and at the distant setting sun over the ocean, Vegeta felt a strange tremor run down his spine. Softly, he replied to his royal friend that was now descending the stairs before him. "Famous last words Princess.."  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Alright, Vegeta was out of character, but just for those parts. I had to make him semi-nice. Anyways, sorry about how long it took for this to get out. With ff.net down constantly, I couldn't post. But I was going to wait until they actually noted that everything was fine to post. But surprisingly, I got a few more reviews and decided I had to post. So I hope you enjoyed that. It was just a filler before my next couple of chapters.  
  
In the next chapter: More talking, more curiosity, and finally, an explanation is provided. Find out why they are in the kingdom and just what is in the King's mind in the next chapter.  
  
Advertisement:  
  
Shamelessly I am advertising my own fic. During one of the up times when ff.net was having so much trouble, I posted my newest fic. I noticed that B/V fans who read this story were disappointed in my lack of B/V. But this fic was primarily focused on Chi-Chi anyways. But now, I have a new story that is only B/V! So here is a small list of a few stories to check out.  
  
Fallen Angel: The Legend- This is the new story which I wrote teaming up with Ren-chan. It's about a mischievous angel who finds a way to become alive. Now, on the dark Planet Earth, Bulma has her chance at happiness and adventure, but when reality sinks in and she realizes that life isn't all that great, can she cope? And the dark Prince Vegeta is of no help at all. Finding herself thrust into his arms, she must face the perils of being alive as well as those of going against the Kais' wishes. Can these two doomed lovers find their happiness? Or will it be ripped from their grasp? B/V  
  
Fallen Angel: by Ren-chan and myself- This is the continuation of the story above. This time, an angel accidentally falls from heaven and lands on Planet Earth. Meeting the cold hearted Kakarott, Chi-Chi attempts to find her ways back into the heavens. The key being the Legend of the Fallen Angel. (The whole story of the original fallen angel is told in Fallen Angel: the Legend.) Just as Chi-Chi finds happiness on the desolate planet, she is called back to the heavens. Torn between her new love and her old life, Chi-Chi must make her own decision about where she belongs. G(K)/CC  
  
Koibito's Koibito (Lover's Lover): by La De Da- This is the first fic for this author and I've got to say it is definitely a good one. I just found it and I can't wait for more chapters. Abandoned by her mother, Chi-Chi is now in the care of Kakarott's family. The moments are so cute and it's a really promising fic so check it out! 


	19. Chapter 15: Case Closed

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or its characters. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
A/N: I profusely apologize for how long this chapter took. Being totally honest, I probably could have had this chapter out earlier, but I've been so uninspired. Despite the many great reviews (and I thank all of you for these and please keep it up), a single flame (as well as a past few) has been haunting me. Every time I sit down to work on this fic, I can't help but hear those words echo in my head, making it near impossible to write. So, instead, I've been submerged in my newest fic "Where do I belong?" Plus, I've been working on "Fallen Angel: The Legend." For this fic, I have the rest pretty much planned out, except a few filler chapters and stuff like that, but the spark and inspiration has faded. I looked back at other chapters, re-reading reviews, trying to get it back, and I noticed I promised more chapters during the summer. Funny, but I maybe got five chapters out during the summer. Lol. But I return to school August 21st. So, I'll have half a week before school starts on the Monday, and hopefully I'll speed this up. I apologize once more, I really didn't mean to put off the chapter for a month. Gomen. Anyway, here it is, finally, Chapter fifteen, so Enjoy! And Please Review! I need all the inspiration I can get.  
  
Plus: THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THESE REVIEWS!!! FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS CHAPPY MAKES IT 200!!!!!!!!!! THANKS SOOO MUCH.  
  
Chapter 15: Case Closed  
  
"Greetings! Welcome to my kingdom!" King Maou cried out merrily to his guests. Stepping forward, the two kings exchanged a hearty handshake. Taking a glance at the others, King Maou was taken aback to find the extra Saiyan. Raising his brow in surprise, he glanced at King Vegeta. "Another son?"  
  
King Vegeta glanced around until he found the source of his surprise. Clasping a hand on Kakkarrotto's shoulder, he let loose a slight chuckle. "No, this is Kakkarrotto. My son's royal guard, best friend, and one of few Saiyans left."  
  
Kakkarrotto gave a slight blush. The invitation had extended only to the royals, yet he had come as well. He had always thought of King Vegeta and the Prince as his family anyways. Chi-Chi placed a hand on his arm reassuringly. Slipping his arm around her waist, he smiled winningly at her, missing the slight frown that appeared on King Maou's face.  
  
The group moved into the large limousine to head back to the palace. Richard climbed into the front seat and signaled to leave. A pack of squad cars surrounded the limo as they left the airport and headed to the castle. Arriving, the Saiyan teens quickly exited the vehicle. Standing beside the car, they took in the sight.  
  
It was an imposing stone castle, full of turrets, towers, balconies, and other features. It was easily taken from storybooks. The imposing home sat upon a hill, overlooking the city. From their vantagepoint, the teens could see the rolling hills as well as the ocean. The sky was painted with reds and oranges as the sun descended in the sky.  
  
Chi-Chi stood behind the two Saiyans and studied the area as well. It had been a while since she had been there. "It hasn't changed too much." She muttered before following Richard towards her royal home, leaving her Saiyan companions standing by the car.  
  
The two kings exited the vehicle as well, grinning at each other. King Vegeta merely glanced around approvingly. "Quite a place you have here, Maou." King Maou merely smiled at his guest before heading inside, the two Saiyan boys following behind them.  
  
The Saiyans were given a grand tour of the castle by King Maou, finally stopping at their rooms in the West Wing of the castle. "These three rooms are your own." He said as he pointed them out. "My room is at that end of the hall" he said pointing to a pair of large white doors with the Maou royal symbol in gold " and my daughter's room is in the East Wing." He said pointing in its general direction. "You will be called for dinner. I expect you will need to prepare, so I will depart." With these words, he bid farewell and made his way to his room.  
  
King Vegeta glanced at the two teens before disappearing into his own room. Vegeta and Goku merely looked at each other before entering their own rooms to prepare for dinner.  
  
A little later, a meek servant appeared at their doors, announcing that dinner was ready. Leading them to the room, the servant remained silent, focusing on where she was going. Instead, the three Saiyans peered into halls and such through their walk to the dining room. After descending a set of stairs, they recognized that they were now in the main hall. Off to the left, the servant opened a set of dark wooden doors, displaying the room to them.  
  
A long table covered in a snow-white tablecloth sat in the middle of the room. Tall white taper candles in crystal holders lined the center of the dinner table, illuminating the tapestries that lined the stone walls. A few portraits hung on the walls, depicting a dark haired woman, obviously Chi-Chi's mother, and the previous King and Queen. Bundles of fresh flowers were dispersed in various vases around the room, their scent permeating the room.  
  
At the head of the table, King Vegeta was seated wearing a charcoal gray suit. A midnight blue sash hung across his massive frame, the medallion holding the Maou family crest. To his immediate left, Chi-Chi stared at the paintings on the wall, keeping her eyes away from her father. As the Saiyans entered the dining room, the two Royals stood.  
  
"King Vegeta! I'm glad you made your way down here. Please, have a seat." He said gesturing to the seat to his right. King Vegeta seated himself there as requested. Beside him, Prince Vegeta took his seat with Goku across from him and beside Chi-Chi. As they sat down, Goku took his girlfriends hand into his own, flashing her a winning smile.  
  
A small smile played on her face as a long lock of curly ebony hair fell in front of her face. Smoothing the skirt of her deep violet silk sheath dress, she ducked her head from the heated gaze that she could feel coming from her father. She had received those sorts of glares from him every time he saw her and Goku together. This gave her an inky feeling as to what this weekend was about.  
  
Servants filed into the room, bringing about the courses of the meal. Food was piled upon the Saiyans plates, dwarfing even King Maou's larger portions. Silence fell over the room as the five occupants concentrated on their meal.  
  
As the dessert was brought out, conversation began between the two Kings. Sipping her white wine, Chi-Chi blocked out the adult's conversation. Instead, she turned her attention to the hand that was resting on her thigh. Discreetly, she placed her own hand upon the other, tracing small circles upon the palm. Goku looked up from his dessert as he felt the light, yet enticing, sensation play upon his hand. Locking eyes with his girlfriend, a slight smirk appeared on his face before returning to finish his meal.  
  
As everyone finished their meal, King Maou invited King Vegeta to his study for cigars and brandy. Turning his attention to the three teens, he told his daughter to show them around and that he would want to speak to her a little later. Turning, with his ominous message hanging in the air, he exited the room with the other King.  
  
Sighing, Chi-Chi stood, soon followed by the two teenage Saiyans. Crossing through a number of rooms, the three soon came across a set of French doors. As the trio crossed to the outside, Vegeta's cell phone rang. Chi- Chi rose an eyebrow at him as he fumbled for his small phone.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend Veggie-kun?" a musical voice asked.  
  
Pink tinged the stoic Prince's cheek at her words. Looking up at his hostess, who was stifling her own laugh at his reaction, he silently asked her to be excused. Knowing who the caller was by his blush and questioning eyes, she gestured to the benches. "We'll be in the garden. Just follow the path, or else we will meet you back here."  
  
With a farewell nod, Vegeta immediately turned his attention to the phone, ready to speak to the girlfriend he had left so far away.  
  
Goku slipped his arm around the ebony haired beauty as they entered the garden. Despite the month, flowers were still in bloom, permeating the air with their scent. Silently the two strolled down the cobblestone path. Snuggling into his embrace, Chi-Chi let out a content sigh.  
  
Soon, the couple crossed over a wooden bridge. Sitting on a bench underneath a weeping willow tree by the lake's edge, Goku held his girlfriend tightly. Wrapping his golden brown tail around her thin waist, he gazed up at the stars, thankful for the lack of a moon. The stars above them twinkled against the midnight blue velvet sky that darkened their world.  
  
Tilting Chi-Chi's head up towards him, the two met eyes. Following their eye's example, Goku's firm lips caught Chi-Chi's in a soft kiss. Slowly, it escalated, passion seeping into their actions. Pushing her cherry lips open, his velvet tongue caressed hers erotically. Intertwining, the two focused only upon themselves, ignoring the questions and dangers of being there.  
  
Feeling Chi-Chi shiver, Goku pulled her closer, ending their ardent kiss. Looking down to see what had caused the shiver, he grinned knowingly. The Princess's eyes were half closed, her onyx eyes coated with lust. Her lips were still slightly parted as she gazed at him longingly.  
  
Easily, Goku obliged her unspoken request and lowered his lips to hers again. This time, their kiss was more forceful, each displaying their lust and longing with the other. Goku's arms wrapped around her, his hands tracing circles on her back. His tongue plundering her sweet orifice, pulling moans from deep with in her. Her arms moved around his neck, her fingers gently playing with his thick mane. A deep purr began to resonate from the Saiyan warrior as he savored the taste of his love.  
  
A gruff noise interrupted their moment as Vegeta cleared his throat. Immediately the pair's kiss ended as Chi-Chi buried her head in Goku's neck, hiding the embarrassment that decorated her face. Vegeta merely smirked in their direction and, to his surprise, Goku smirked right back.  
  
Vegeta leaned against the tree, his arms crossed upon his chest as he looked at the glassy surface of the lake. Silence fell upon the three teenagers as the crickets began their symphony. The three absorbed the scenery, silently enjoying their company and their environment.  
  
Their moment of peace was quickly shattered as Richard appeared. Chi-Chi looked up as he approached. All three frowned at his presence and turned their attention back to what held it previously. Chi-Chi merely lowered her head and gently kissed Goku's neck. Goku's tail moved to curl around her thigh, the end contently swishing back and forth as a soft purr began. Chi's nails gently traced his tail, settling with a light stoke on tip, ruffling the fur, then smoothing it back again. With this, Chi-Chi's smile grew as Goku's purr strengthened.  
  
Coughing, Richard gained the attention of the teenagers. His face was a brilliant red at viewing Chi-Chi's ministrations upon Goku. Goku and Chi- Chi glared at him for interrupting their fun. "Y-Your highnesses, King Maou would like to speak with you."  
  
Silently, the three followed the Maou royal guard into the castle, through the labyrinth of stairwells and corridors, finally stopping at a grand set of dark wooden doors. Opening the door, he announced their arrival and allowed them to enter. As Goku moved to follow his friends, Richard caught hold of his arm, pulling him back. Sending an apologetic glance towards Chi-Chi, he shut the door.  
  
Turning to Goku, he moved to explain to the angry teen. "They only want to talk to Chi-Chi and Vegeta, Goku." The two guards stood outside the door, each deep into their own thoughts.  
  
Richard's face was twisted in sympathy and tinged with anger as he regarded his Saiyan companion. 'Poor boy. Doesn't even know what's happening . . . and after what I saw in the garden . . . this might just be worse then anyone ever thought.'  
  
Goku was slightly put off that he couldn't join them inside. 'I wonder what it's about. Maybe this is why we are here . . . but if that's why, then why the hell am I not in there with them. The invitation didn't exactly mention me, but King Vegeta didn't tell me not to come. Maybe I wasn't supposed to come . . ."  
  
A slight noise startled the Saiyan from his thoughts. Surprisingly, his advanced Saiyan hearing could pick up what was said through the door. Concentrating, Goku moved to listen in on the forbidden meeting.  
  
~~*~ Capsule Corporation ~*~~  
  
Bulma placed a large bowl of popcorn on the table before sitting on the cream leather couch. Curling up, she grabbed the remote and started the movie. As the previews began, she looked down at her cell phone, anticipating her phone call. Juuhachi noticed this action. Moving from her spot with Krillin, she moved to her best friend.  
  
"He'll call soon, Bulma. Don't worry."  
  
"I know, but he seemed kind of bothered. It was like he had this bad feeling, but he tried not to tell me. I could just tell though. I have one too."  
  
"Do they know what it's about yet? You didn't tell us." Yamcha said as he wrapped his arms around Maron.  
  
"Nope. All of them are clueless, but I think he knows more than he would tell me. But he said he'd call me back before he went to sleep." She said as she looked at the phone again.  
  
Juuhachi placed a comforting hand on the blue-haired genius's arm. "Then he'll call. Just watch the movie and try to relax. It can't be too bad. Its probably something small, nothing to worry about at all."  
  
At this, Juunana put his worth in. "How about we just watch the movie for now. It'll take your mind off of this for a while. Lover boy will call later, but for now, lets enjoy the movie."  
  
Nodding, the group turned their attention to the big screen television. As the opening credits to the film began, Bulma attempted to focus solely on it. However, throughout the film, a small portion of her mind couldn't help but dread the unknown that was to come.  
  
~~*~ Maou Castle: The study ~*~~  
  
"Why can't Goku stay, Father?" Chi-Chi asked in a strained voice.  
  
Breaking from his quiet conversation with the Saiyan King, King Maou regarded his daughter coolly. "Because your Goku isn't involved here."  
  
Chi-Chi's temper threatened to go out of control at her father's behavior. Her hands balled at her side as she moved to sit in one of the chairs before her father's grand desk. Setting her mouth in a hard line, she slightly closed her eyes, wishing she could be with Goku rather than here.  
  
"Please have a seat Prince Vegeta. There is much to talk about." King Maou said with a smile, his voice dripping with honey. Glancing at King Vegeta, the two shared a secretive look before King Vegeta nodded to continue.  
  
"The two of you are royalty, members of the most elite social class on this planet. Holding the titles as you do, you possess certain expectations that others know nothing of. Your future is to reign over the people, shaping their lives as well as future generations. However, by the most unfortunate circumstances, Prince Vegeta is unable to do this. His future as a ruler was shattered."  
  
Chi-Chi's face morphed into curiosity and then paled with thought. 'Where is he going with this? . . . God . . . No . . ."  
  
"King Vegeta and I have talked and come to a conclusion. In less then two months from now, at the turn of the coming New Year, it has been decided that the two of you shall be married and appointed the next rulers of the Maou Kingdom."  
  
~*~  
  
Again, I apologize about how long it took for this, as well as the chapter. I know it's not as good as some have been. So, if anyone has any inspiration to give, I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Anyway, I always say better late then never. Not only does this apply to my chapter, but to a mailing list. I've started one for each of the other fics and I will start one for this too. I see where people check back and I figure this will help. Just tell me you want to be added in your review or email me. If it's an email, then tell me the title of this story so that you are added to the right list. Just let me know!  
  
And last but not least, I'm shamelessly advertising my own fic. "Where do I belong?" (the fic that I'm wrapped up in, taking time from this fic) has been out for a while now. Its about Gohan (but does incorporate almost every other DBZ character in it). At the age of four, he is thrown into Radditz's space pod, only to take off, and explode before leaving Earth's atmosphere. Goku, Chi-Chi, and the entire Z crew believe he is dead so they must move on in their lives as well as their battles. However, far away, Gohan has lived, rescued by a human family and taken in. With amnesia, Gohan has no knowledge of the truth, so he must grow up possessing physical and mental differences from those around him. He and his family must cope with these attributes as well as a number of tragedies that strike. But, what happens when Gohan's origin is revealed? Can he accept the truth and fight with them to save the world against its strongest and final threat?  
  
I hope some of you guys will check that fic out. I hear a lot of good stuff, and personally, it's my favorite fic I write. Now, please review or email. I need the good stuff to combat the bad stuff. Ja'ne!  
  
Ice Angel 


	20. Chapter 16: Soul Scarring

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or its characters. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
OVER 200 REVIEWS GUYS!!!!!!!!!! THANKS SOOOOO MUCH!  
  
AN: Yay! Only one week and I updated. Well, let's just say I had inspiration. Now, when you read this chapter, I highly suggest you listen to this song. It's Christopher Beck's "Remembering Jenny" which is also from Buffy the Vamp. Slayer (Buffy and Angel). It just suits this whole chapter, and I promise, if you listen to it as you read, the chapter reads soooo much better and the angst just hits you. I have people who rightfully agree with it too. Now, you can easily download it, or if you have the Buffy Soundtrack it's the last song I think, or if you IM me, I can send it to you and it only takes about 10 mins if you have a dial up connection. This is a major suggestion, you won't really understand why unless you do it. If you don't believe me, ask Ren-chan or La De Da. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16: Soul Scarring  
  
Goku slumped against the door in shock and despair. 'Betrothed . . . Vegeta . . . Chi-Chi . . .' The words his Saiyan hearing had picked up cut him like a knife. It didn't help that he knew that he and Chi-Chi had begun to bond. He could sense her emotions . . . anger, hatred, shock, despair, grief . . . It was like a tidal wave of emotions overriding him.  
  
Richard's eyes darkened with pity as he watched the Saiyan. He hadn't thought about their advanced senses. 'Poor kid . . .' It took all of his control not to display his own despair. He loved Chi-Chi. He only wanted her happiness. But he was out of her favor due to the Visto incident. Even then, he had been a naïve boy, only looking to make the child that had captured his heart happy again. But he had been a part of something that had broken her, transforming the child into a twisted image of herself. Now, once again, King Maou was destroying something, shattering what had been a bright and happy future . . .  
  
Richard was shaken from his thoughts as Goku stormed from the room. Looking from the door to the disappearing boy, Richard decided, from the yelling in the room that he would hear, even without advanced senses, that he should follow the boy. Quietly, he ran after him, careful not to alert the Saiyan of his approach.  
  
By the weeping willow where Richard had found the three teens earlier he found the Saiyan. Staying in the shadows he watched the boy.  
  
Goku walked over to the bench where they had sat. It was then that he had realized that they had begun bonding. The kiss, the eroticism, the ability to arouse with nothing more than a kiss, her knowledge of the tail, the exchange and flow of emotions, all of that only led to know that he had found his mate. Yet she was being taken from him. Rage pulsed through his veins, his Saiyan blood running hot. The last conversation he had with his father flashed through his mind.  
  
~~*~Flash back~*~~  
  
A young Kakarotto stood before his father, fear plainly written on his face. The statuesque Bardock knelt down to son's height and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Boy . . ."  
  
"I-I'm scared, 'tousan . . . What if I can't protect the Prince . . ."  
  
"You were hand chosen to be his protector, despite your age and class. You will do fine boy." Swallowing a large lump in his throat, Bardock voiced things he would never have before. "Kakarotto, just know that . . . I-I'm proud of you . . . my son."  
  
Shock riddled the young boy's face as he heard his father. As he moved to speak, Bardock held up his hand, silencing him once more.  
  
"I have a feeling that something will happen, something bad . . . I may never see you again, my son, so I need to say some things to you, things that would normally never be said. But I will still tell them to you, so listen up boy. I will not repeat them."  
  
Gaining Kakarotto's nod, he spoke haltingly. "No matter what, my son, you are a Saiyan above all. Saiyans are proud people. This pride gets in the way of most, but don't let it happen to you. But never let them strip you of your pride my boy. If something is taken from you, fight for it. Fight with all your strength or else you will never move on in life. I don't care if you are up against the Legendary Super Saiyan himself, if you fight from your heart, you will always succeed."  
  
Gently, he traced his hand over his son's face, burning the image into his brain, knowing this would be the last time he saw his youngest son. Wiping a stray tear from his son's face, he didn't move to condemn his act of emotion. "Remember, my son, with all your h-heart . . ." For the first time, his father wrapped him in a tight embrace.  
  
~~*~End of Flashback~*~~  
  
Lightening struck through the dark sky as his father's words echoed in his head . . . "fight from your heart" . . . Gold . . .  
  
~~*~The Study~*~~  
  
Shock distorted their faces as they absorbed what was said. They were betrothed . . . arranged in an unwanted union . . .  
  
Chi-Chi's shock diffused into a mask of anger, pain, and pure rage. Slowly, her onyx eyes pierced through her father, scathing him. Fear appeared on his face as he looked into his daughter's near demonic eyes. Shaking this feeling off, he looked back at her with confidence.  
  
Chi-Chi was also shocked at the emotions that ran through her blood. It was as if someone else were in her mind . . .  
  
Vegeta merely looked on impassively, but inside, his blood boiled. His father was making a decision for him, a big decision that he wanted no part in. He slightly understood his father; he would have a kingdom by this union. But what about what he really wanted. What about a life he decided to make? What . . . What about Bulma?  
  
Calmly, Chi-Chi decided to speak. "Could you repeat that?"  
  
~~*~The Garden~*~~  
  
"I'm proud of you" . . . Black . . .  
  
~~*~The Study~*~~  
  
The two kings exchanged a look before turning to her again. King Maou spoke once more. "The two of you are betrothed; you will be married at the end of the year."  
  
~~*~The Garden~*~~  
  
"my son". . . Gold . . .  
  
~~*~The Study~*~~  
  
Ignoring the questioning look thrown to her by Vegeta, she continued to speak calmly. "So, you're saying that Vegeta are going to be married." The two kings nodded at her words. "That we have to forfeit any type of love, desire, or person goal for the sake of your own greed and selfishness, my Kings?"  
  
~~*~The Garden~*~~  
  
"you will succeed" . . . Black . . .  
  
~~*~The Study~*~~  
  
Shock and realization hit Vegeta hard. This was final. As a Prince and Princess, they had no choice, only their King's desire's to fulfill. By Saiyan law, he had to go with is father's decisions and marry the girl he had seen like a friend, confident, and sibling. He had to forfeit everything.  
  
~~*~The Garden~*~~  
  
"fight for it" . . . Gold . . .  
  
~~*~The Study~*~~  
  
King Maou regarded his daughter coolly. "Of course Chi-Chi. Our law binds you to this. Your mother and I had an arranged marriage, as did my parents, and theirs before them. It is very common in our lineage. And see how well my marriage turned out to be . . ."  
  
~~*~The Garden~*~~  
  
"remember". . . Black . . .  
  
~~*~The Study~*~~  
  
As soon as he spoke those words, he instantly regretted them. Utter rage flowed through Chi-Chi. Angrily she stood and spat out her opinions. "Your marriage!?! YOUR MARRIAGE!?! Let me tell you something father, I don't plan on helping anyone get away with murder all because of money, and I certainly don't plan on marriage! I don't love Vegeta! He's my brother, nothing else. I love Goku, father. Do you hear me!?! I love Goku."  
  
~~*~The Garden~*~~  
  
"my son". . . Gold . . .  
  
~~*~The Study~*~~  
  
As those words were spoken, she fell to her seat. Tears filled her eyes. She loved Goku. She had never really admitted that she loved him, to herself or to him. And now, it wouldn't matter. Love didn't matter. Only greed.  
  
~~*~The Garden~*~~  
  
"with all your heart" . . . Black . . .  
  
~~*~The Study~*~~  
  
Tears began to course down her cheeks with these realizations. Her father had wiped her memory to take away a broken heart one time, but how could he repair what he was doing to her now. She had found happiness, despite her history, with one of the best men she had met. She had found friends and a decent life, unaltered by her father's selfishness and greed. And here he was, forcing her into a life that she didn't want . . .  
  
~~*~The Garden~*~~  
  
'Chi-Chi' . . . Gold . . .  
  
~~*~The Study~*~~  
  
a life without love . . .  
  
~~*~The Garden~*~~  
  
'her eyes . . . her hair . . . her scent . . . her smile . . . her spirit" . . . Black . . .  
  
~~*~The Study~*~~  
  
a life without Goku . . .  
  
~~*~The Garden~*~~  
  
'a life without Chi-Chi' . . . Gold . . .  
  
"CHI-CHI!!!!" his pain filled voice cried out to the heavens as lightening struck around him. A gold flash filled the land with its brilliance and mystifying beauty. A beauty that comes at such a painful and devastating price . . .  
  
~~*~The Study~*~~  
  
A hot white flash of pain tore through her body. Anger, grief, rage, utter sadness assaulted her body. Torn between her sensations and the worried voices around her, she fell to the ground.  
  
Vegeta's eyes rose at the feeling that he too shared. The grief and rage he felt was from another. The power level so constant and friendly was dark with grief as his escaladed beyond his senses.  
  
King Vegeta's shocked expression matched his sons. It couldn't be . . . Could it?  
  
King Maou merely crouched down by his daughter's fallen body. Her muscles were tense; her dark eyes reflected so much pain. Her pale lips moved ever so slightly, murmuring something lost to his own ears. However, for the Saiyans, it was like a gun shot.  
  
"Goku . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
::grinz:: Well, I think that's about all I need to write . . . Its not like anyone wants to know what happens next, ne?  
  
MAILING LIST: Why I wait this long, I don't know. Anyway, if you want to join it, tell me in your review or email me and make sure I have your email address!!!! And please make sure I know what story to add you in for. I have too many fics right now that I will just ignore your request if I don't know which one.  
  
Oh, and no flames about what I'm doing or what I've done. They will merely be casually disregarded, added to the pile of flames I already have (later to be used to keep me warm during this states freezing cold winters) and the review number will just give me more to make me happy. To put it plain and simple, I'm damn tired of the whole 'more B/V' or 'Bulma's better' bullshit. In the prologue (aka giant AN), I wrote that this was all about Chi-Chi and primarily a G/CC story. Now, 16 chapters into it . . . I think you would have realized it and just stopped reading. Not trying to be a bitch or anything, but it's just that damn tiring and repetitive. And it sure as hell isn't going to stop me from updating like it did last time. That was entirely stupid on my part. So I apologize to everyone who was waiting and likes this fic. It is you guys that I write this for. If you want a lot of B/V, you can check out my story Fallen Angel: The Legend or just nicely enter in Bulma and Vegeta in your character fields at ff.net. Thanks again for the reviews and the help.  
  
And one last thing, for those G/CC fans here reading this, a new fic from me is coming out that is another G/CC fic. We just don't have enough of these. It's called "Catch a Falling Star" and should be out really soon. No sneak peak right now . . . maybe later.  
  
Ja'  
  
Ice. 


	21. Chapter 17: Trail of Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or its characters. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I got this chapter out to you as soon as I had it done. Now, everyone seems so confused about the Black and Gold thing. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear. I figured you guys would read into it, but oh well. Things should come clear in here. If not, lemme know.  
  
Comment to Tweetyboo: Thanks for the compliment. But in my fic, its AU of course, Vegeta didn't go through the same things he did in the anime. I didn't really go into how the Vegeta-sei was destroyed, but Vegeta never did spend time with Frieza. I don't even know if he exists in here, I don't go into it; it's not a part of my storyline. In here, Goku has gone through more at the moment, he lost his father, he lost his world, and now he has lost his love.  
  
Chapter 17: Trail of Tears  
  
Richard watched the spectacle, his eyes never wandering from the boy on the bench. Just what was occurring, he had no clue, but it seemed of great importance. Silently, he merely observed. Watching as the boy seemed to fight himself, battling against a mental demon. His hair flickering between gold and black, his eyes between a jade green and the obsidian wonder. Rocks and other debris seemed to float up as lightening flashed in the dark night's sky.  
  
Brilliant flashes of electricity streaked across the sky in moment with the flashing of the boy. Anger dwelling on his thoughts. Finally, an inhuman scream filled the air, chilling the royal guard to the bones. 'Chi-Chi.' That single name held more meaning to the solid figure by the lake than it did to any other person. That soul bearing, heart felt name was screamed with such anguish, tinged with darkness and despair.  
  
Richard's heart truly ached for the forlorn boy. Love was something so pure and innocent, something misunderstood by so many. The Princess and this lower class Saiyan had found it, truly found it in its purest form. But now, all due to the selfishness of royalty, they were being torn, their love being twisted into darkness.  
  
With awe, he watched as the seemingly innocent Saiyan transformed with a final brilliant flash of gold. The lightening and thunder rocked the land with the pure power it carried across the sky. As his eyes recovered from the golden flames, he noticed that the now standing boy's usual sin black hair was now a brilliant gold. His usual kind black orbs transformed into a furious jade. Darkness riddled the young man's countenance, the hurt radiating from his torn and bleeding heart. His generous build, a fighters build, expanded, his muscles rippling as his shirt tore away from the pure strain and energy that crossed it.  
  
As his yell faded into the distance, tears fell from his eyes, only to evaporate in the midst of his golden arch of energy. Richard's heart weighed knowing the true grief the boy was experiencing. 'Damn you Maou. Damn you to the fiery pits of hell. Why does everyone suffer for your greed and selfishness? Can't you see what you are doing to these youths and their innocent souls? Must everyone suffer before you are satisfied?'  
  
  
  
~~*~*Capsule Corporation*~*~~  
  
The gentle flickering of the television cast pale shadows of light around the impenetrable dark of the room. Dancing on the walls, flickering over the sill bodies of the youths as they were enraptured with the events on the screen that played the gentle light's games. Even as the drama of their television's character's lives pervaded their senses, their lives would soon take their own twist.  
  
Two figures jolted from the floor, standing the darkness, their eyes wide, filled with a number of emotions. Energy surged through the fighters' blood as they were able to feel their friend. Long ago Goku had taught them to feel a fighter's life energy, reading one's emotions, abilities, and personal limits. Now, the ability that had been an advantage was now haunting them as they felt a dark well of energy within a usual calm of warmth and innocence.  
  
Krillin turned to the others, his dark eyes wide and haunted. "What the hell!?!" he murmured.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Bulma asked, confusion plainly written upon her porcelain face.  
  
"G-Goku . . . his energy . . . i-its enormous!"  
  
"Enormous, but dark. Something is seriously not right."  
  
"I'm sure you guys are just over reacting." Juuhachi said coolly. "Just an energy jump from a spar with Vegeta." She said in an attempt to reassure the gathered friends.  
  
However, deep down, she knew it was untrue. She too felt the cold chills of darkness on dance on her heart. Something was wrong, but they would find out sooner or later. Besides, Goku was a pure hearted soul. Nothing would happen that they had to worry about. Vegeta maybe, should he get his hands on the overwhelming energy Goku was radiating, but not Goku.  
  
Bulma was not convinced with Juuhachi's logic. Sure, Goku was pure hearted and all, but even he could be pushed over the edge. If the events of the Maou Kingdom were bad enough, even the purest of souls could go over the edge. But what had happened? And just how bad was it? If it could be weighed by the amount of dread that hung within her heart, then it was bad. Not bad, horrible. Or more. However, she could do nothing, merely watch television and forget about the shivers of dread that pierced or very soul. Nothing could be done, not until they knew.  
  
With that, she turned her attention to the flickering of the television, becoming lost in an artificial world of problems solved within the air time of the movie or show. Nothing like the real world, merely an escape from their lives, an escape from the haunting unknown.  
  
~~*~* The Study *~*~~  
  
"Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi?" King Maou called as he shook her paralytic body. Shivers of pain and emotion ran through her taunt figure. Her obsidian eyes were glazed over, staring blankly at the large form of her father.  
  
Vegeta quickly snapped out of his reverie, pulling the King away from her body. "She's going into shock, baka!" He spat, clearly indicating his blame on the Kings and their untimely news.  
  
Pulling a pillow from one of the study's couches along with an afghan, he moved to cover her twitching body and elevate her feet. He tried to ignore the rising dark power from the outside and focus upon the girl. His instincts kicked in, feeling her tormented ki, noticing a faint link to the rising one from his fellow teenage Saiyan. Sitting back, he merely stared at the quivering form. The once strong girl, the one with a backbone of steel, had been reduced to a shuddering mass of emotions. The link he could feel was the explanation.  
  
Turning to the Kings that watched him with a satisfied air of superiority, he projected a cold glare of utter hatred and blame. "Watch her, your highnesses. I will be back." He hissed, venom lacing his every biting word.  
  
Stiffly, he stormed from the room, only slightly glancing at the girls still form. He knew what he had to do. As a Saiyan, he had been able to follow her emotional tangent to Kakarotto's. This could only be made through a bond. As incomplete as it was, the two were still linked, so both were reacting to two sets of emotions. Chi-Chi's human emotional limit had been surpassed, overloading, sending her into shock. Kakarotto, on the other hand, was dealing with his in an overwhelming manor. His emotions had always spurned his battling capabilities, leaving him with a higher battling power. Now, with such raging emotions, he was transforming them into power, pure energy. But if Kakarotto couldn't control them, they would overwhelm him, destroying his sanity. It was now that Vegeta truly understood the nature of the Super Saiyan. The ability was caused by such heightened stress, transforming into a battling machine, but if the emotions took over, he would be uncontrollable. The ultimate self destruction . . . an emotional suicide.  
  
The legendary Super Saiyan had been that way. Transforming into the epitome of power, unable to be matched, outclassing all other fighters. But the immense power had come at a price, sanity. When the transformation had occurred, he had nearly wiped out the planet. His power had broken free of the mind, making the Super Saiyan a mindless destroyer. Bowing to his own power, destroying whatever was in his path. Ultimately it had been the demise of the legend; the power had been unrestrained, burning the Saiyan's mind, destroying it slowly. Finally, the power had truly overwhelmed the body, resulting in the death of a legend.  
  
This knowledge ran through Vegeta's mind, knowing that if Kakarotto had actually gained the ability, all could be lost. No one would be able to match the strength he was generating; the pure power had outclassed Vegeta time and time over.  
  
Flying at top speed, the Saiyan Prince rushed to the garden where he sensed his companion. As soon as he reached him, the energy that supported him midair was drained, leaving him to fall unceremoniously to the ground. The shock was too much; it was all just too much.  
  
A golden warrior, a golden god, stood by the water's edge, energy rippling from every cell of his body. His golden hair stood up, wavering in the energy that swelled around him. His jade orbs pierced through the darkness and golden euphoria of the area. The tormented greens swirled with emotion, each driving the incomprehensible power skyward. His muscles stood tense, as if waiting for a fight, whether being presented by an opposing force or his own self.  
  
With a jolt, the Super Saiyan's head jerked up, meeting eyes with his Prince by blood. The piercing eyes narrowed, meeting the Royal's emphatically dark ones, contesting his every right to what was his. Shivers ran down the Vegeta's spine as he suppressed the fear that ran through his Saiyan blood. A soft murmur passed through his dry lips, staining his words with awe and edging them with unspoken fear. "K- Kakarotto?"  
  
An inhuman growl flowed through the golden God's ripe mouth. His stance changed to threatening as he regarded the one who dared to expose himself to the wrath of the Legend. In some part, it was already mounting anger to the one who would receive the Love (as in the person, not the feeling) of the Super Saiyan. Torn, Kakarotto stood merely surveyed the Prince, searching for the threat, probing for a reason to attack. Certainly, if one was provided, he would come through.  
  
Vegeta merely stood, not allowing himself to gain a defensive position, know that would provide the angry Saiyan with a reason to attack. He knew that he could not take him on, although it angered him to no point knowing that a third class Saiyan had transformed to the legendary Super Saiyan rather than he, the Prince of the Saiyans. However, he could not relay any of these feelings. The threat was too great.  
  
Instead, he used his natural Saiyan abilities and tapped into a telepathic link with his father. 'Bring the girl now!' He exclaimed, easily conveying the absolute need in this. He could feel his father follow the orders given as he felt him move toward them at a slow pace, making sure not to hurt her further.  
  
If her link was to him, then seeing her should calm him, enough for Goku to actually gain control of his ability. Then, things would be fine. However, Vegeta knew that this would do nothing to stop his father and King Maou to bring them together, uniting Saiyan Royalty with Maou Royalty. Only death would do that and death wasn't exactly what he was looking for. Despite the bond, the union would still be on.  
  
A bond, a historic and amazing Saiyan concept, was truly the heart of Saiyans. It was the way that the unemotional Saiyans would convey their deepest sentiments without giving into weak and petty emotions. Comrades would join together, sharing a sort of friendly bond. Parents formed them with their children, a proactive sort of defense in order for a parent to locate and assist their child at a moments notice. And the elusive mating bond, one that truly linked two souls together. Rarely would it start between two people, however it could occur. It was generally formed during the mating ritual, linking the two's life force, heart and soul together for eternity. One of the amazing things about the bond between Kakarotto and Chi-Chi was that she was a human, not Saiyan. However, it had begun to form, thus the reactions of the two teens. However, it was an incomplete bond, and if the Kings had their way, it would never complete, only broken.  
  
Soon, the Kings made their appearance, slowly approaching the facing off Saiyans. Kakarotto's green orbs flickered to the pair before back to Vegeta, only to be dragged at the limp form held in the King's arms. The King quickly, but gently, laid her down on the soft grass so as not to threaten the enraged and unstable Super Saiyan.  
  
Tremors still shook her body. Kakarotto quickly made his way to her side, dropping beside her before bringing her to his chest protectively. Gently rocking his Love back and forth, he came to control his power, his eyes taking on a more humanistic look, some of the golden aura dieing down, his power leveling out.  
  
Looking up at the surrounding Royal figures, his eyes questioned her state. His heart probing hers, causing the tremors to stop. Within his arms, Chi- Chi's state leveled as well, his calmed emotions calming her own inner storm. Together, the two breathing rates matched, their heart beats flowing together, meeting beat to beat.  
  
Slowly, her eyes blinked, finally focusing on the world around her, only to meet the unfamiliar green orbs of her love. A tentative hand reached out, tracing his jaw line before moving to his golden hair. His hand met to hers, holding it on his face. "It's me Chi-Chi."  
  
Her eyes slowly gathered with tears as she was held safely in his arms. No questions were asked, no words spoken. Just a mutual meeting of emotions, a mutual acknowledgement of their torn hearts. Slowly, Goku moved to stand, his golden aura moving from him. His golden hair easily transformed back to its original sin black, his jade orbs making their own transition to coal once more. A slight smile appeared on her lips as she watched the energy flow back into him, back into its dormant state.  
  
Without acknowledging their audience, he slowly walked back to the castle. However, King Maou's gruff voice permeated their calm aura, piercing their happiness with reality. "Where the hell do you think you are going boy?"  
  
Quietly, sadness tainting his rich voice, he responded to the angry King. "To her room, sir. She needs her rest." His eyes dropped to the ground, knowing that he could not win. With all the power he possessed, he could never gain the one thing he desired. He could never hold his love forever. She would always be out of his reach. Super Saiyan or not, he was still third class, not for her royal hand. A lone tear made his way down his sharp features, landing slowly upon the tear that trailed down Chi-Chi's own face. The two liquid drops of emotion merged, forging their own path down her cheek, dropping onto the unforgiving ground below.  
  
King Maou watched as the two disappeared into the castle. Anger swept through him, yet, satisfaction did as well. The boy's final look had acknowledged the acceptance of the truth. The two would not be together; it would be Vegeta and his daughter. Not the low class Saiyan trash she loved. Love didn't matter. It never had, only opportunity. "Come Vegeta! Let us speak of the arrangements. There is much to be done."  
  
With that, the two Kings left the Saiyan Prince to his own thoughts, heading inside to destroy the lives of their children. Watching them leave, Vegeta let a small sigh escape his own lips. He had seen such death and torment in Kakarotto's eyes. He had tasted death tonight. However, he had yet to fully realize what was happening. His eyes picked up as another figure tailed the two Kings. 'Figures,' Vegeta though. 'Of course that baka guard of the onna's would want to join in on the fun.'  
  
Slowly, he pulled his cellular phone from his pocket. Should he tell her now? Or wait to do it in person? Could he do it at all? Silently, he put the phone back into his pocket. This wasn't the sort of news you said over the phone. It had to be done face to face. Dread swept though his system as he realized what he had to tell her, as he realized the truth of tonight's events. A strangled cry broke through his well formed barriers, the blockades to his emotions. It all cracked with a realization, one so similar to the bonded pair's mantra. All because of greed and lineage, he had lost her, he had lost Bulma.  
  
~~*~* The Study *~*~~  
  
An easy smirked decorated the two King's faces as they discussed the inner workings of their deal. However, their discussion was quickly cut as the wooden doors flew open with a deafening roar. A sole figure stood in its entryway, his continence displaying only seriousness, his body portraying confidence. Deep in his eyes, fury raged, unspoken anger.  
  
"King Maou . . . I want to speak to you . . . NOW!"  
  
~~*~* Chi-Chi's Room *~*~~  
  
Goku gently laid her sleeping figure onto the deep violet silk sheets of her bed, covering her with the matching coverlet. Placing a chaste kiss to her forehead, he pushed away the strands of ebony hair that crossed over her face. Stroking her cheek, dispelling the traces of the tears she had shed, he felt his emotions stir once more. With a last look, he moved from her slumbering form and out of the room. Resting against the door, he struggled for control of the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.  
  
His father, a man whom Goku had an amazing amount of respect for, would surely be disappointed in youngest son. In the small amount of advice he had ever bestowed upon his offspring, he had revealed feelings and wisdom Saiyans rarely ever exposed. However, Goku had failed him. Deep within him, he knew that. His heart was raked with hot nails of guilt and sorrow. In that one moment of truth between father and son, an amazing amount of wisdom had been passed down. Yet, even with the strength of Super Saiyan, he had failed. He would never have her, he would always watch from afar. He was destined for this misery, doomed for eternity.  
  
A faint voice called into the wind that swept down the corridor of the East Wing. A voice of the past gently calling to the youth standing in the shadows of the hallway. It's whispering word taunting him.  
  
"Remember. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
About the place to stop I would say. Hope you enjoyed! Review please!  
  
~*~  
  
MAILING LIST: So late to do it, but its available. Just leave your email in your review, telling me to add you on the TTBR update list or email me, and say the same thing. That's all you gotta do and then you will have a heads up on when I update. 


	22. Chapter 18: The Moonlight Becomes You

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or its characters. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Kami, I'm sooooo sorry. Three months. I feel horrible. I was going to give you a longer chapter, but how I ended this was just an irresistible ending. I have been spending so much time on my other story, "Where do I belong?", and school, that I've totally neglected this. I'm truly sorry. This story was my first one, and I love everything you've had to say about it. I think I just needed some time to gather just what to do and how to do it. I promise that I won't leave you guys like that again.  
  
SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: ^_^;;;; I have another G/CC (some B/V) fic that has been out, but I never got to tell you guys. I always forgot. It's called "Catch a Falling Star." Look for more details at the end of the chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 18: The Moonlight Becomes You  
  
King Maou's dark eyes coolly regarded his visitor, taking in the man's fiery eyes with a steady smirk. He had known that this would come; he was not surprised at all. "Come in Richard. Take a seat. I'll be right with you." He said, his voice dripping with distain. Turning to King Vegeta he gave an apologetic glance. "Perhaps we should continue our discussions tomorrow Vegeta. It seems I have some business to take care of."  
  
"Of course Maou. We will speak tomorrow." The eldest Saiyan quickly exited the room, closing the door rather loudly. The noise echoed through the room as its two occupants merely studied each other. The tension thick, the anger volatile, and the hate heavily weighing upon their hearts.  
  
"What did you need Richard?" The King asked full of contempt. His glare matching Richard's in almost every way, only lacking the pure principles that Richard's encased.  
  
Richard was fueled with emotions and motivated by anger. He had been pushed too far and was ready to stand up for those he had hurt. With this evident, he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
~*~  
  
King Vegeta gracefully moved through the halls of the Maou Palace, heading to his room. His heart was heavy, his happiness tinged with guilt. He had found a way for the Saiyans to have power and a throne once more. Yet, it was coming at a price. Such a steep price they would pay. His own son was to be forced to marry a girl he viewed as his sister. The only other Saiyan survivor, son of his confidant, was being torn apart by this. He had felt the bond, he knew the truth. And the girl, in the middle of it all, was getting the worst of it. She was being forced into something she never asked for. She was merely a puppet in her father's life.  
  
A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he trudged down the shadowed hall. He had never felt truly guilty about anything until then. Kakarotto had gone Super Saiyan over it as well. The old King had no idea just what to think of that. Chills ran down his spine as he approached his door. The haunting reflection of the third class Saiyan's eyes coming to his mind.  
  
Reaching for the doorknob of his room, his body grew cold and fear rolled off of the man in waves as he was seemingly held in place. An ancient voice of a dead warrior echoed through the dark hall. Pushing himself into his room and locking it behind him, his heart pounded with the most fear he had ever felt. Making his way across the room, he tried to convince himself that it had been an illusion, his imagination. Anything but what it had truly been.  
  
A man of pride and dignity.  
  
A man many years dead.  
  
A man calling out the final words to the ones he loved.  
  
"Remember . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, fighting back the tears and sobs that threatened to break loose, Goku leaned against the balcony railing. Silently staring out upon the surrounding lands of the Maou Kingdom, Goku allowed his mind to drift away from the castle, away from his problems, and away from the thoughts of the beauty that haunted his soul.  
  
Lights from surrounding buildings flickered off as inhabitants settled down for a night, blissfully unaware of the torment that racked the young third class Saiyan's soul at that moment. Knowing this, the unfairness of the situation, anger welled up within his chest. Violently, his tightly clenched fist slammed through the railing, the polished stone crumbling to the floor under the force of the hit.  
  
Swirls of energy quickly engulfed Goku as he took to the air. Flying off at an unmatchable speed, Goku joined the stars, streaking against the night's sky, disappearing in a flash of light. Speeding away from the place of torment, away from conniving fathers . . . away from the object of it all . . . Chi-Chi.  
  
~*~  
  
In a furious rage, Vegeta tossed the bench to the ground, destruction surrounding his place in the gardens. Releasing a final blast towards one of the marble statues, he slumped to the ground. It had truly hit him. He was being forced into a marriage, without any say in anything. His father was actually forcing him to do something that would last the rest of his life.  
  
No amount of words could ever explain the complex emotions that swirled within him. Tidal waves of emotion threatened to overwhelm him at the acknowledgement of the newest fact that was consuming his life, as well as the lives of so many others. Now he truly knew just how Goku and Chi-Chi were feeling earlier. With their crisis, he had been unable to fully comprehend the most recent turn of events, but now he was fully aware of it all.  
  
"Bulma . . ."  
  
Anger fueling him, blue and white energy swirled around him as he took to the air. He couldn't stand the amount of guilt that was haunting him now, along with the over load of other emotions. He had to tell her . . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do you insist on destroying her life? She's your daughter! Your own flesh and blood, yet you are slowly destroying her!"  
  
King Maou eyed the red faced Richard calmly. "You're right . . . she is my daughter, my own creation. And I gave her life. She is a product of an arranged marriage between myself and a mere commoner. My birthright gives me all the right to command her as her sovereign and her blood, produced of my blood, gives me the right to rule her. I am doing as I see best! A union with the Saiyans is a good thing Richard. They will give us added power, room for expansion, and a strong heir will also be produced! This will save the Saiyan race as well as ensure my kingdom's well being."  
  
"She is human being! Not some object you can claim a right over. Besides, if you want her with a Saiyan, can't you see that she's obviously in love with Goku?"  
  
"Goku? That third class boy? My daughter is a princess, not fit for him. Besides, she is not in love with him. Love does not exist. It is only power and succession! With time, she will grow to feel for Vegeta. I have made my decision Richard, and nothing you say or do can stop me. Now it is time for you to make yours."  
  
Glaring at the King, Richard asked the question to which he already knew the answer to, not showing the fear that chilled his heart and soul. "And just what decision is that?"  
  
~*~  
  
Landing upon the soft grass in front of Capsule Corporation, Vegeta wistfully looked towards the door, hesitating to go towards the door that would lead him to her. Faintly, he wondered if he could really do this. Tell her that it was over, that they could never be together. The loyalty to his father and the crown of Vegeta-sei rest deep within his heart and soul. He couldn't choose between her and all the instincts that were buried within his royal heart. He was a Saiyan Prince. . . no, THE Saiyan Prince. One of the last of his kind. He had to do as his father wished, as his father saw best. Sighing, he made his way to the entrance of the building, his resolve as steady as the steel will that he carried.  
  
~*~  
  
Smirking, King Maou indulged him. "You once stood by my side as I attempted to make my daughter's life better. I rid her of the memories that haunted and destroyed her soul years ago when she witnessed my Queen's brutal death. You stood by me and my decision for what was best for her at the time. Now, will you go against me and betray your King? Or will you stand by me, as well as the Princess, and continue to serve us as you once pledged yourself to do?"  
  
Richard made way to interrupt him; however he was quickly cut off as the King advanced upon him. "You pledged your life to the crown. You pledged yourself to protecting Chi-Chi as her personal guard. When you made that pledge, you said that you would do everything and sacrifice anything in the matter of her best interest and her life. Now, I hold you to that pledge." Maou's eyes hardened as he spoke to the guard before him. "The punishment to straying from my command is death. The punishment for breaking your vow is death. I ask you now to make your decisions. Will you continue this masquerade for love or bow down to my word and move in what is in her best interest, as well as the kingdoms?"  
  
Richard's head bowed in thought. He wasn't afraid to die, but who would be assigned to Chi-Chi's side in his absence? King Maou would make sure that it was someone that would easily follow his will, leaving Chi-Chi without anyone to stand for her. But if he stood for her too much, he would die anyways. Sighing, he knew that he could only do so much.  
  
Falling upon one knee, his right arm crossing over his heart, he spoke. "I serve you and the Princess, no other. I apologize for my words and actions; I have no right to question your judgment. I beg of your forgiveness and allow me to continue in my service to the crown. If you find that you can not forgive me, I offer my life to you in penance."  
  
Appraising Richard with his eyes, King Maou turned towards the fireplace, extracting something that made Richard's heart rate speed up. From a sheath, the King drew a large sword, raising it to Richard's left shoulder. The ornate sword was very familiar to Richard. It was the one that both blessed and destroyed people of the Maou kingdom. The handle was bejeweled with rubies; the red gems glimmered like the flames that had often stood as a symbol of the Maou kingdom. The long silver blade, embellished with the words, 'in hoc singo vinces'[1], lay close to Richard's throat. He could easily make out the flame like design that licked the motto of the Maou Kingdom. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes, prepared to take whatever the King was prepared to do. He was at his sovereign's mercy, ready to pay for his actions with his life.  
  
~*~  
  
Now settled on the benches in Mrs. Briefs's rose garden, Vegeta prepared to speak the words that he dreaded. The two figures sat silently on the hard bench, the chill in the air causing bumps to settle on Bulma's skin. She knew not to speak, allowing Vegeta to sort out what he had to say. Initially she had been excited to see him, shocked that he had flown from the Maou kingdom to Capsule Corps just to see her. But it was a look in his obsidian eyes that caused her to remain silent. She could not shake the ominous feeling that ate at her as she waited for him to speak.  
  
"Onna . . ." Vegeta's throat constricted on the harsh tone that he had spoken such a familiar word in. Taking a deep breath, the oddly un- composed Prince spoke again. "B-Bulma . . . Something's happened." Seeing as she was about to speak, the dread that haunted her blue eyes, Vegeta quickly clasped his hand over her mouth. Holding his hand to her soft lips, he ignored the moan that he wished to escape his mouth at feeling her silky lips upon his skin.  
  
"No one is truly physically hurt, but we discovered just why we were invited . . . as well as why Kakarotto's name was not on the invitation." Ignoring the constriction of his throat, he pressed on. "It seems that my father and King Maou have gotten along quite well. They have made a decision, Bulma. One that affects us all. Not just Chi-Chi and I as their children, but it affects the group here. They . . . They have decided . . ."  
  
Bulma placed a soothing hand upon his shoulder as his voice cracked on his words. Her stomach tightened as she wondered just what could be that bad that he could not speak it. Waiting patiently, she allowed him to collect his thoughts and prepare to speak as she traced relaxing circles upon his back.  
  
After a minute, Vegeta looked up, his face an unemotional mask, his eyes staring at something unseen in the distance. His voice, as he spoke, lacked any emotional nuances, never revealing the emotions that raged beneath the surface. "As Prince of the Saiyan race, I am held to the duties that my father, King of the Vegeta-sei, holds me to. On this coming New Years, the Princess Chi-Chi and I will be joined in marriage to reign over the Maou Kingdom."  
  
Bulma sat in a shocked silence, his words assaulting her ears with cold harshness. Part of her mind cried out, wondering if what she had heard was nothing more than a nightmare. One of her very good friends and her boyfriend were getting married in less than two months. In her mind, it had to be a nightmare, or a joke. It couldn't be the truth, could it?  
  
Calmly, Vegeta stood and walked away from Bulma, leaving her upon the bench. Standing with his back to her, Vegeta allowed his energy to swirl around his form, enveloping him in a haze of silvery hues. The tears that Bulma could not see were quickly wiped from his face by the licks of his energy, devouring the only acknowledgement of the tightly reined emotions he held. Whispering his final words to the blue haired girl surrounded by white roses, his took off. The words, so full of his hidden emotions, floated in the wind that swept through the garden, its cold cutting through Bulma's shocked figure. Wrapping her arms around herself, she broke down and cried, her sobs joining the echo of Vegeta's final words.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
[1] Alright, I've never taken a day of Latin, but my roommate (thanks 'Lycia!) translated this for me a while ago. I'm not quite sure if it's fully correct or not. But basically, this is what it means. 'in hoc singo vinces' means 'in this we conquer' I have no guarantee, but that's what it generally means. If you know what it is definitely, feel free to correct me.  
  
~*~  
  
I plan on working my tail off on this story over my winter break. Hopefully I can get you another chapter soon, but my exams begin this week. So, I should have you another one in two weeks! Better then three months ne? And thank you for staying with me on this one. Please let me know if you guys are sill reading this!!! I know I really shouldn't ask for reviews after the length of time it took for this relatively short chapter, but I need to know if you people are still reading this. So please, take a minute to tell me that you're still here and want more. Thanks.  
  
~*~  
  
Catch a Falling Star: [My other G/CC (with some B/V) fic. It's relatively new. You don't have to wait long for G/CC action because they are already together. This is the summary. I will warn you; this one takes me a while to update because there is little to no interest in it right now. Maybe you guys can change that ne?]  
  
Behind the beautiful smiles and happy facades of the rich and famous, a darker truth lives. Beyond every smile, a sad one is there to counter it. And for ever tear of joy, many more of sadness escape their eyes.  
  
Introduced to the world of the rich and famous, Chi-Chi Maou's innocence is slowly destroyed as she's ripped from everything she once knew in her life. Her loving boyfriend, her supportive friends, even her step-brother are left behind as she's swept into their shadowed world, destroyed by distance and paparazzi.  
  
But when the darkness is too much to bear and the tears never stop falling, can a broken spirit be revived at all? 


	23. Chapter 19: Open Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or its characters. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: I've had so many computer problems, so much writers block, and so much school work. So, my apologies. Plus, I'll admit I'm plain old lazy. Anyways. here is the newest chapter in celebration of me being here at ff.net for one year. The next chapter will be out on April 5th to celebrate the one yr anniversary of this fic. Enjoy. And Please, review!  
  
~*~  
  
Let's review . . . when we last left them, it was looking like this:  
  
*  
  
Swirls of energy quickly engulfed Goku as he took to the air. Flying off at an unmatchable speed, Goku joined the stars, streaking against the night's sky, disappearing in a flash of light. Speeding away from the place of torment, away from conniving fathers . . . away from the object of it all . . . Chi-Chi.  
  
*  
  
The long silver blade, embellished with the words, 'in hoc singo vinces', lay close to Richard's throat. He could easily make out the flame like design that licked the motto of the Maou Kingdom. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes, prepared to take whatever the King was prepared to do. He was at his sovereign's mercy, ready to pay for his actions with his life.  
  
*  
  
Whispering his final words to the blue haired girl surrounded by white roses, his took off. The words, so full of his hidden emotions, floated in the wind that swept through the garden, its cold cutting through Bulma's shocked figure. Wrapping her arms around herself, she broke down and cried, her sobs joining the echo of Vegeta's final words.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 19: Open Your Eyes  
  
Sighing, Richard leaned against the porch railings, allowing the cool breeze to pass over him. Clutching his coffee, he allowed his thoughts to roam. The weekend had been a disaster; everything in their world was destroyed. After the announcement, the lower class Saiyan had disappeared, never returning to the palace. The Prince and Princess had remained silent through the rest of the days, never even looking at the other. The two Kings had been celebrating and planning, never acknowledging the cloud that had hung over their heads.  
  
One hand trailed up to his neck, fingering the thick white bandage that lay, half covered by the color of his shirt. The memory of how close he had been to death was fresh in his mind. Fortunately, he had been spared, re-knighted, promising once again to serve his Princess properly. Sighing, he faintly wondered if it was worth all of this.  
  
Looking up, he watched as the two Saiyans left their house, heading to the black luxury car in the driveway. The Saiyan Prince stood tall, his stance as arrogant as ever. Yet, if you looked close enough, the slump in his shoulders and the darkness under his eyes betrayed the truth. Richard couldn't claim to know much about him, but he could see past the cold façade. The entire weekend had been spent in relative silence, merely nodding along with his father's words, avoiding the Princess, avoiding any eye contact.  
  
Yet, in comparison, the other Saiyan, Kakarott or Goku, was a total mess. Even from his station on the porch he could see the sad, distant look in the dark eyes. His usual spiky mess of hair was in even more disarray, his clothes haphazardly strewn over his muscular frame. He hadn't been seen over the weekend, only now could the royal guard see the hollow of the boy's cheeks, the death of his eyes, and the lack of any emotion upon the boy's face.  
  
His eyes stayed on the two Saiyans as they entered their car, departing for school. Sighing, Richard returned to the house, set upon finding Chi-Chi and getting her to school on time as well. A faint smile played upon his lips at the thought of his beautiful Princess. She had discovered his actions, and over the time of the weekend, begun to trust him yet again. She had not forgiven him of his past actions; however, she had taken him back into her confidence, unable to be alone again.  
  
Knocking on the door, he was saddened to hear the absence of her usual music and the sounds as she happily dressed. Instead, the door was merely opened as the girl slipped through the door, silently moving past him and heading downstairs. Allowing a soft sigh to pass his lips, he followed the girl to the kitchen.  
  
Passing her a mocha latte, he received a small grateful smile, easily retuning it with a soft smile of his own. Slowly, he began to survey her as she sipped her morning beverage. Her usual showy clothes were replaced with a pair of dark blue flared jeans and a soft cream colored v-neck cashmere sweater with long belled sleeves. Her makeup lay in soft colors, her hair laying long and loose, spilling down her back in silken ebony waves. Her eyes, usually sparkling with mischief and joy, were dim, coated with despair and hopelessness. Yet, a spark of anger lit up in them, crackling over her obsidian orbs like lightening.  
  
Turning around, he watched the King enter the room. King Maou had decided to return for a few days before moving along with the wedding plans. His cheerful morning greeting did nothing but increase the tension in the room. Pushing back her chair loudly, Chi-Chi swiftly left the room, never once looking or speaking to her father.  
  
Silently following her, he watched passively as she pulled on her black healed boots. Standing, she grabbed her school bags and silently left the house, only to stop on the porch. The usual limousine was not in its usual place. Putting his arm around the Princess, he quietly spoke. "Your father is in need of the limo today, so we'll be taking another vehicle."  
  
Directing her to shimmering white Benz, he pushed her into the back seat, allowing her to settle in the soft leather seats before getting into the drivers seat. As he drove down the newly familiar roads, he occasionally glanced back at his charge. The Princess merely watched out the window, never acknowledging him, but constantly staring, a far away look consuming her, with unshed tears glistening in her dark eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Settling in his seat at the empty table, King Maou brought the steaming mug of coffee to his face, allowing the warmth to caress his skin. Sipping the hot beverage, the renowned King flipped over his morning paper, anxious to see what news the day would bring. As soon as his eyes landed upon the front page picture, coffee sprayed across the table.  
  
Shocked, the aging King quickly stood, knocking his chair to the floor with the sudden force of his action. Escaping the dining room, heading towards his office, King Maou was intent on discovering the truth, the morning newspaper clutched tightly in his royal fist.  
  
~*~  
  
Entering the school, Chi-Chi navigated her way through the crowds, her head held high, defiance plainly written upon her face. Whispers surrounded her as she moved through the halls, eyes following her every move as she exchanged her books at her locker. Ignoring them, she went about her own business, not allowing the surrounding students know how much they unnerved her. Gathering her English books, she shut her locker door and headed to her first class of the day, never once looking at the other students.  
  
Once she had entered the room, silence reined in the small room. Every student's eyes were focused on the Princess. Obsidian eyes narrowed, aiming a look of utter loathing with practiced skill at those who dared to stare at her. Many looked away at her cold glare, but this did not stop the stares and whispers that began as she made her way to her seat, Richard following silently in tow.  
  
Taking her seat, she avoided making eye contact with her friends, unsure if they knew or even if they were still her friends. Instead, she merely removed her books, preparing for the usual English lecture, hoping that she could get through the day without any problems, knowing that her hope was futile. English went relatively smoothly, the professor had practically made her wish come true by having them write an essay. However, dread fell heavily upon her heart, the knowledge that her next class included Bulma who sat beside her.  
  
Entering the Advanced Biology classroom, she quickly made her way to her seat, never once looking up. However, when her dark eyes glanced up, she found herself looking into blue eyes that were clouded with sorrow. 'Bulma.' Unable to stand the guilt that she felt, she looked away, avoiding looking up anymore. Chi-Chi was unable to take notes, the tremble in her hands making her handwriting illegible. Tears pricked her eyes as she fought not to release the many emotions that plagued her at the moment.  
  
A warm hand fell upon her shoulder, comfort radiating from the touch. Her trembling steadied at the touch, her resolve strengthening. Looking up to give a thankful look to Richard, she was startled to see that it was Bulma who had initiated contact. Unable to talk, she merely mouthed her words. "It's okay." She said the sadness apparent in his serious face. "We'll talk later, okay?"  
  
Chi-Chi agreed, hastily looking back to her messy notes. The remainder of the class period was spent in a trance, her thoughts racing through her mind. She knew that her time spent at school would be a waste of time. She knew it since she had woken up that morning. Yet, with her father at the house, she knew she had to escape, school being left as her only option.  
  
As the bell rang, she gathered her things, slowly. As if she were marching towards her death, she slowly made her way through the crowds to her next class, French. Reaching the door, her stomach gave a violent twist. Never in her life had she felt so much dread. Her nerves were on edge as she stood there, looking into the room, spotting the one person she had dreaded meeting up with.  
  
Goku.  
  
So lost in the vision, she never heard the bell sound above her. However, the grating sound of her French professor did break through her thoughts. Startled, she found an irate professor in front of her, asking her if she would be joining the class anytime soon. Taking one look at where she sat, feeling his gaze upon her, she found herself turning sharply, running from the room.  
  
Blindly, she rushed through the empty hall, the sound of her boots upon the hard flooring the only noise audible. Reaching the door at the end of the hall, she quickly exited, throwing herself out into the sunlight. Crystalline tears began to flow down her porcelain skin as she made her way to the seat she had taken her first day at school. Slumping upon the bench, she allowed her tears to flow unchecked, the sound of her sobs carrying through the yard.  
  
Richard leaned against the brick building, watching as she let out days worth of emotional turmoil. The sound of her cries reached his ears, piercing his soul. He knew he would be of no comfort. The girl's life was slowly being destroyed, her father reconstructing it to fit the model that he desired, the path he chose for her to take.  
  
He was soon broken from his reverie as the door next to him opened, two figures emerging. Immediately, his arm reached out, stopping the two males to pass him. Violently, he shook his head, his eyes trailing to the sobbing princess. Instead, he pushed them back through the door, following them inside.  
  
"What do you two think you're doing?" He asked harshly.  
  
"We saw her run out the room baka!" Vegeta growled. "We were coming to get her."  
  
Richard returned Vegeta's glare with fervor, prepared to deal with the Saiyan Prince as necessary. With his full focus on the royal blooded of the two, Goku was left out of his mind, never thinking that the Princess's true love would be prepared to speak to her with all that had happened. Yet, the third class warrior calmly walked past the two glaring males, making his way out onto the court yard.  
  
Walking with grace only known to few, Goku made his way in pure silence to the sobbing girl. The sound of her cries, her harsh self deprecating words assaulted him as he approached her from behind. Ignoring her flinch as he wrapped his arms around her curled up body, he brought her to his chest and began to rock her, whispering soothing words into her ear. Slowly her sobs subsided, her tears slowed. Leaning against him, she allowed a sigh to escape her lips. Trailing her fingers down his well muscled arms, she locked her hands over his, covering them as best as they could.  
  
Her fingers intertwining with his with familiarity, she closed her eyes, wishing that it were true, that their world hadn't been turned upside down by greed and selfishness. "I wish I wasn't a princess." She murmured as she traced circles upon his palm. "I wish it would just end, that we could be together."  
  
A soft chuckle escaped Goku's lips as he rested his head upon her shoulder. "As do I . . ."  
  
Feeling a rough, unfamiliar texture at their joined hands, Chi-Chi looked down, turning his wrist over before he could pull away. White bandages wrapped with medical tape peaked out from the sleeve of his navy blue shirt. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the material up.  
  
Two pairs of obsidian eyes closed in unison, both blocking tears from falling, both desiring to block out their emotions, both trying to block out reality. Two pairs of hands tightened, their embrace constricting as if they were the only things holding them from drowning in their own sea of emotions. Perhaps that is how it was, their sole buoy that had been threaten.  
  
A single tear fell upon Goku's wrist, only to be slowly absorbed by the bandage. Bringing her lips to the white binding, she allowed them to softly caress the rough material. "Why?" She softly asked, knowing the answer that was to come.  
  
Nuzzling her neck, he whispered his words. "I couldn't stand the thought of living without you. It seemed like the only way out. I love you so much . . . I don't know how we ever got together and when I fell, but I love you. And the mere thought of living the next day without you by my side . . . it's unbearable. Unconceivable."  
  
"I was so scared; I just didn't know what to do. I thought that if I weren't alive, that you could go through it easier. But when I cut, I think I knew I couldn't go through it. I didn't cut very deep. But Vetgeta found me . . . yell at me, the bastard." A small smile tugged at his lips as he glanced to where the prince now held back a fuming guard. "He made me realize just what I was doing. I was giving up, without a fight. I was accepting defeat, and prepared to die without honor. Granted, he beat it into me too. I was being a coward. I let everything fall down around me, and I crumbled with it."  
  
Pressing his lips to her cheek, he pulled her closer to his chest. "I love you. I know what is to come, and it doesn't matter to me. I'll love you no matter what. I'll be here no matter what. We'll find a way . . . someday . . ."  
  
Her voice softly joined with his as she leaned into his embrace and the two of them stared off into the clear sky. ". . . someday we'll be together . . . Aishiteru . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
A brandy glass shattered upon the hearth, the perfect crystal exploding into tiny fragments as it was thrown into the fire. The liquor and glass were quickly swallowed up by the flames that burned brightly, lighting the office with its flickering glow. Standing in the middle of the room, a single man held the morning newspaper in his hand. Anger was plainly written upon his face, his piercing eyes darkening with anger.  
  
A cry of rage and frustration broke through the heavy atmosphere as the paper was thrown into the fire, joining the previous place of the brandy glass. Deep set eyes reflected the flickering flames of the fire as he watched it intently, staring at the paper as it slowly burned.  
  
The pages slowly crinkled, the edges turning to bright red at the heat. As the paper was reduced to ash, he merely watched, the picture of a dark haired obsidian eyed princess slowly crumbling within the flames. Standing in perfect silence, he watched as the picture burned with the paper, her twinkling eyes and smiling face the last thing visible before it was completely reduced by the searing heat of the flames.  
  
~*~  
  
A familiar group of teens slowly walked out into the cool weather of the yard behind the school, intent on taking their usual seats for the lunch period. The cool air temperature seemed to drop as the group moved by, their morose and silent nature carrying past them. No one spoke; instead, each seemed to be consumed by their own thoughts.  
  
Looking up from the table at which she sat, Bulma looked past her friends, able to catch a glance of a cuddling couple, the tears evident in their eyes. Her bright blue eyes softened at the sight as she remembered that she was in no way the only affected by the recent turn of events. A ghost of a smile played upon her lips as she watched them, her heart going out to them as it ached in remembrance. Unable to resist, her eyes flickered to the stoic Prince, sorrow once again enveloping her as she looked back down at the table.  
  
It was Yamcha's voice that permeated the intense silence. "So . . . are we not talking to her or what?" He asked his voice coated with confusion and sorrow.  
  
Bulma's head shot up in shock, her eyes wide. "What are you talking about Yamcha?"  
  
"I'm talking about a certain princess who's sitting over there." He said as he nodded towards the two teens. "I mean, I thought we were cool with her . . . but . . ."  
  
Juuhachi glared at him, her ice blue eyes narrowing as her temper rose with the inconsideration he displayed with his words. Before she could speak, she was cut off with Bulma's soft voice.  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone stared at her with confusion plainly painted across their countenances. Out of everything they had expected, this was not it. Anger at Chi-Chi for the events that had come to pass. Frustration . . . rage . . . sorrow . . . grief . . . pain . . . All of that was to be expected. But now, instead, she was acting calm. All of those emotions were still there, but more was behind it as well.  
  
"No. She's our friend. Even if we hated her in the beginning," Her eyes twinkled at the thought of when they had first met Chi-Chi, "and even if we just started out as friends with an alliance . . . none of that matters. We became close . . . she became our friend. A true friend. And true friends don't abandon each other in times of need. It isn't her fault, what's going on." Her eyes danced over Vegeta's tense form. He hadn't looked at her since that night; instead, his dark eyes had avoided hers at all cost. "Chi-Chi isn't the only one affected by this anyways . . . in some way, all of us are. So we're all going to help, right?"  
  
The group immediately smiled at her, some reassurance coming back. There had been an odd feeling about the group since the turn of events. Chi-Chi had become a part of their group, an integrated but precious part of them.  
  
Yamcha merely studied the girl he had known for the majority of his life. Their past had easily allowed him to see past her facades and walls. Yes, he could see she truly wanted to help. She wanted to help her friends, as well as herself and her own love. He knew she loved Vegeta . . . the love had been there when the two were together, the years they were apart, and even during the short time they were together again. It was something he had always longed for, true, everlasting love.  
  
"Bulma, I assume that you are hiding something. I know that twinkle in your eye when you've got something up your sleeve." He said with a teasing voice.  
  
"Well, I mean . . . look at them." She said gesturing to their two absent friends. "They belong together, they deserve happiness. We deserve happiness." She said in a lower voice, her eyes hanging upon Vegeta with that statement. "So we've got to help them. I'm sure we can come up with something. After all, the wedding isn't for a couple of months. Just because Chi-Chi and Vegeta can't do anything about it, it doesn't mean we can't. We don't hold a loyalty or expected respect for the crowns. And here at school, it's a bit different. Here they can be together. Here, no one knows what happened. So their safe for at least a few hours during the week. It will also give us time to plan something."  
  
Vegeta merely smirked at the girl. Deep down, he was cursing himself for giving up so quickly. He should have known she wouldn't go down without a fight. The last of her words were said with a heavy undertone, one he fully understood. Moving to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "I knew I kept you around for something onna." He said in a low husky tone as he flashed her a rare and true smile.  
  
Krillin hesitantly reached into his book bag as he looked at his friends regretfully. "Bulma . . . you might want to change the last of what you said. I'm willing to help. Goku is my best friend. Hell, everyone is willing to help eh?" Nods and exclamations of agreement came from the circle of friends quickly, reassuring them of their support. "It's just . . . oh hell, just read it for yourself." With that, he placed the morning newspaper on the table, exposing the front page.  
  
'A Match Made In Heaven . . . Or Hell?'  
  
Eyes widened at the spectacle that covered the front of the newspaper, each picture a shock to their system, each harsh word a blow to their mind. Underneath the headline was a panoramic picture that burned into their minds. Underneath the bright lights of a club from what seemed to be so long ago, the photographer had captured the image of Chi-Chi and Vegeta dancing. Chi-Chi leather and silk clad body was tightly compressed to the hard muscular body of the Saiyan prince, his arm around her as their hips ground together.  
  
Vegeta swallowed hard, remembering their dance at the club, The Inferno. How someone had captured it on film had him shocked. He hadn't noticed anyone with a camera, but then again, his mind was far from being focused on that sort of thing that night. His dark eyes continued to scan the pictures that decorated the page. A large picture of Chi-Chi took center on the page, displaying what looked to be a confident, beautiful, smiling future leader. The picture was a stark contrast to the lust lidded gaze the two had held in the club. The italicized subheading caught his eye as he stared, uncomprehending, at the paper.  
  
'Impending marriage between a Demon and an Angel . . . or just two devils in disguise?'  
  
"Shit." He muttered as he continued to study the page, his eyes traveling to the harsh words the news reported stated. His single utterance was heartily agreed with as the group stared down at the offending paper, each small word dealing a great deal of damage to them and their plans of the future.  
  
'In a shocking twist of events, our sources have revealed the upcoming announcement of marriage between the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the Heir to the Maou Kingdom throne, Princess Chi-Chi . . .'  
  
~*~  
  
Alright. Now I leave it up to you to decide. Do you want to know all the slanderous things the article says? I want your input, so let me know in a review. It's already planned that you'll hear a few things, but I leave it to you if I include the entire degrading reporter's bashing of the two. So let me know what you think.  
  
By the way, in my author's profile, you can find out just how far along I am in a fic, if I'm working on it, or if it is on hold. It's updated often; this way you'll know just what I'm doing and when to expect the newest of any of my stories.  
  
And as always, please review! 


	24. Interlude: A Match Made in Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or its characters. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Just an interlude piece, the newspaper article. Next chapter to be out asap.  
  
~*~  
  
A Match Made In Heaven . . . Or Hell?  
  
Future marriage between the Demon and Angel . . . or just two devils in disguise?  
  
~*~  
  
In a shocking twist of events, our sources have revealed the upcoming announcement of marriage between the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the Heir to the Maou Kingdom throne, Princess Chi-Chi Maou. The arrangements were made between the two Kings over the weekend, the wedding to take place on the turn of the New Year.  
  
Prince Vegeta, one of three refugees's from the Planet Vegeta, is a mysterious royal figurehead, and almost nothing is known of the Prince himself. He stems from the ancient royal lines of the Saiyan race, tracing back to the original Super Saiyan, the legendary golden haired warrior of this alien race. Although next to nothing is known of the Prince, his race is known throughout the galaxy as a ban or ruthless warriors. Their history includes working under the tyrant Frieza, purging planets of its inhabitants and destroying worlds themselves.  
  
The Prince is said to be just as ruthless as his race is known for. Students who attend school, whose names will not be disclosed, with Prince Vegeta speak of his harsh attitude, cruel looks, sadistic behavior, and unspeakable strength. Many have spoken of threats against their life, torture beyond their imagination, each stemming from something as slight as a look at the hardened Prince. With his race's cruel history, and his own brutal nature, the people are left to wonder if he should be a royal figurehead here on earth.  
  
Princess Chi-Chi Maou, heir to the Maou Kingdom, is the daughter of Gyuu Maou and the late Serenity Hikari-Maou. Born and raised within their home palace, the Princess was surrounded by constant attention. Media reports from earlier years report the child Princess as Princess of their Hearts, a charming and beautiful child.  
  
Many still speak of the fairy tale romance that occurred in the Maou Kingdom. The low class commoner married to the Prince of the land. It was a tale spun within the silk of fantasy. This was the marriage of the King Maou and his Queen Serenity. While Gyuu Maou ruled the kingdom, Queen Serenity formulated many charities and coalitions for the less fortunate in the Kingdom and those outside of the bounds. The Maou Family was spoken with nothing but kindness and love by almost all.  
  
Only the fairy tale romance fell to a tragic end, never gaining the happily ever after. A mysterious end came of the Queen, plunging the family and Kingdom into darkness that has reigned ever since. There is no knowledge of the Queen's death, only rumors of foul play. In the grief of the King, rebellions skewered the land, plaguing the Kingdom. It was only as of late that the rebellions ended, and the King taking rein once more.  
  
However, the death of the Queen left a dark stain upon the family. Many say that the young Princess was the one to find her body; others say that she witnessed the Queen's death. After the funeral, the heir was not seen by anyone outside of the castle walls for years. It was only recently that the Princess has made her return to public life, though not receiving the kind words from her childhood.  
  
Instead, many speak of her cold attitude, one matching and rivaling the one that the Saiyan Prince is said to carry. Gone is the Princess's smiles and laughter that charmed the public years ago, only icy beauty and critical comments remain.  
  
One citizen of the Maou Kingdome says, "After her mother's death, the Princess became cold and cruel. Her mother would be turning in her grave to know just what her daughter had become. That mother of hers was the kindest soul ever known, one everyone believed the Princess to have. But now we all know different."  
  
There have been previous rumors of a love affair with another of the Saiyan race, however, with this impending announcement of marriage, the public is plagued with thoughts of a kingdom bound to be ruled under a cold and tight rein. Many must wonder how these two would rule what used to be one of the most prestigious kingdoms upon this planet.  
  
Even worse are the reports of the physical beating given to Count Visto at the annual gala hosted by the Count and his wife. Records show that this social figurehead was released from the hospital three weeks after the assault. He was treated with multiple abrasions, a severe concussion, three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and other various injuries. No statement was released as to the cause of the assault, nor were any charges brought upon the guilty party.  
  
Now, in light of this pressing news of an engagement between a ruthless alien Prince and a cold hearted Princess, the public is plagued with doubts and indecision. Rumors of revolts fly through the Maou Kingdom with their current ruler's decision. In the face of a string of rumors and thoughts, we are faced with more questions than answers.  
  
Social elite, Osama Hindou, leaves us with a remark upon the situation. "From angels to devils, this marriage will prove to us here on Earth just what the truth really is. One way or another, we will find out if the Saiyans are just the demons they are believed to be and if the Princess is still the angel from years before, or if she is nothing more than a conniving whore inside." 


	25. Chapter 20: Count Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or its characters. I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long, and this chapter really isn't edited. If you see anything wrong, please let me know. I was simply in a rush to update before I went out of town. Enjoy and please, REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 20: Count Down  
  
Leaning her head upon the cool windowpane, Chi-Chi let out a sigh, her warm breath slightly fogging the glass. After a week of newspaper articles tearing her life apart in print, as well as the lives of her parents, Vegeta, and his family, even her friends, the Earthen Princess found herself exhausted. Today had been the day that her father officially announced the engagement at a major press conference, introducing the Saiyan Prince to the world via television. Now, just hours later, the phones had not ceased to ring, the constant stream of reporters setting up interviews, asking questions, was unending.  
  
As much as she was against the marriage in the first place, she was even more disagreeable than ever. Despite her feelings, Chi-Chi was forced to remain as calm and poised as ever in every interview, acting as if she were the blushing bride preparing for her fantasy wedding. Instead, she was screaming inside, cursing everyone around her, constantly hiding the pain. Not a single person seemed to see the anguish outside of her friends.  
  
School, the one place she believed would be her savior. The place where she thought she could relax and spend time with Goku, plotting on ways to get out of the marriage, was now yet another stage. She was forced to hang onto Vegeta's arm, remain by his side, acting every bit the loving fiancé. Her classmates had become the constant source of information for the press, their drastic tales of love gone wrong and love affairs published in headlines everywhere.  
  
Her pleasant private life had been stripped from her, trading it for a very public role, constantly surrounded by microphones and cameras.  
  
Much to everyone's dismay, Chi-Chi had succumbed, playing the roles she was asked, putting on her façade for the world to see. Bitterly, Chi-Chi reflected on the times that she had dressed up in her mother's clothes, putting on her mother's crown, proclaiming she was queen. And now she wanted nothing more than to break the crown that had caused her so much pain.  
  
Inside, the Princess was shattered. She was clueless as of ways to get out of the arrangements her father had made, unsure of herself and her relationships with her friends. Little over a month was left until her wedding day, the day that was supposed to be the most amazing day of her life. The day little girls dreamed of and planned for within the safety of their fantasies.  
  
Her fantasy had been destroyed, the fragile glass of her world turned to mere fragments that sliced at her very soul. Unlike the little girls around the world who took their dolls and dressed them up in beautiful dresses and acted out the lives of true bliss, the fabric that fairy tales were weaved from, this was real life. One where the blushing bride was forced to walk down the aisle by her father's ambition, the groom there only by duty to an extinct race and one who was no longer King. The friends there would carry smiles, hiding their own disappointment. The best friend of the bride would grimace, knowing that the bride should be her and the groom's royal guard would close his eyes to the world, never showing how his soul had shattered.  
  
Instead of the happiest day, she was facing her worst nightmare.  
  
Reluctantly, the teenage princess turned her gaze away from the window, allowing it to rest instead upon the pile of binders and books before her, each one holding everything from fabric samples and colors to dress designs to order forms for everything she could think of. Her father had assaulted her with countless books, forcing her to take them to her room and bring down some selections that night.  
  
Flipping through the glossy pages of models dressed in yards of white silk, tulle, chiffon, satin and lace, tears began to prick at the corners of Chi- Chi's obsidian orbs. Each picture displayed smiles that reached their eyes . . . something that was nothing but a dream. Forcing negative thoughts from her mind, she flopped down on her stomach upon the bed, black permanent marker in hand. With each picture, a large X appeared . . .  
  
Just like her options, crossed out.  
  
~*~  
  
Yawning, Chi-Chi seated herself on one of the many leather couches in the main room of the mansion. One glance out the window allowed her to see the news vans that had been located outside of the two mansions for the past week. Running a hand through her long ebony hair that hung loosely down her back in soft curls, a soft sigh escaped her lips. Brushing the lint off of her white high necked sweater, the soft material interlaced with sparkling silver thread, the Princess nervously awaited the arrival of her father.  
  
After much argument and many hours of attempted persuasion, King Maou had finally put his foot down, demanding her to be ready to meet her wedding advisor and wedding planner. Today, Chi-Chi would be forced to begin wedding shopping and planning. The King had insisted that she be involved in the planning of the ceremony, telling her that her own mother had completely planned their wedding. All that could be done with books, magazines, telephone, and internet had been completed, leaving only the events that she would have to go out into public to complete.  
  
With the mass amount of publicity they were receiving in light of the paper's harsh words, Chi-Chi knew that every appearance in the public had to be carefully done. Her more suggestive wardrobe had been canceled out for the time being, instead forcing the Princess to wear more formal and conservative dress. The same was said to be for Vegeta, yet his options were still broader than her own. Both had been forbidden to go to clubs, the pictures that were still circulated from their dance firmly in their fathers' hands. Instead, the two were merely allowed to attend school, returning to their homes almost immediately.  
  
Obsidian eyes drifted, gazing out the window at the newly turned winter atmosphere. Being contained to the mansion was slowly eating at her free spirit, threatening to consume her. Part of Chi-Chi was elated at today's outing, knowing that she would be free of her father's oppressive presence and the bland walls of the mansion. Yet, the knowledge of what she was going out to do overrode the joy of the shortly won freedom. Of course, her imprisonment was a result of the upcoming marriage, so if the marriage had never been dreamed of, she would have been free to do as she like.  
  
Her eyes slowly glazed over as she lost herself in her personal dreamscape of what her life would currently be like had the marriage to the Saiyan Prince never come to haunt her. Perhaps she would be cuddled up by the fire with Goku, or off preparing for a date with him that night. Maybe the two would be off Christmas shopping for their friends with him trying to be discreet as he found the perfect gift her for, and herself acting as if she did not see what he was planning for that special day. The thoughts of Vegeta and Chi-Chi as a couple would not touch them, the greed of the Kings not casting shadows upon their happiness and the love they had found within each other.  
  
But dreaming was merely an escape from the reality she would have to make a bitter reentry to. Those thoughts of being with Goku were slowly being banned from her mind, those dreams merely taunting her. She was forced with the knowledge of what she wanted, she could not have. Just as it was for Vegeta and Bulma. Tightly closing her eyes, her fists clenched in the smooth black material of her boot cut suit pants, Chi-Chi forced her thoughts from her head.  
  
Granted an intrusion at that moment, the process was far easier than it had been for the past few weeks, watching her true love from a distance. Glancing up, her dark eyes met with vibrant green. Before her stood a large woman, dressed in an array of bright colors varying from orange to an electric blue. Her makeup was generously distributed, her face framed by large bright red curls. Blinking a few times, Chi-Chi quickly noticed a young, frail male behind her, midnight blue eyes blinking rapidly against the assault of abstract colors before him. He stood rather tall, his lean slender figure displayed by a pair of loose black dress pants and a half buttoned midnight blue silk dress shirt. His golden blonde hair glinted in the morning sunlight, gleaming just as radiant.  
  
Smiling, Chi-Chi stood to greet them. The characters before her were nothing like she would have expected from her father's selection, especially the robust woman before her, but she held back her judgment until she could see just what the two could offer. First impressions were something she could never take for granted; knowing that what hid behind the face presented to her at the moment would be the deciding factor in anyone. That had been one thing her Saiyan friends had taught her, something she would never forget.  
  
The woman quickly curtseyed, her head bowed before the Princess of her homeland. "Mendori Saetairo, your highness." [1]  
  
The man promptly bowed, his right arm crossed over his heart in respect as he did so. "Kaben Sunago, your majesty." [2]  
  
"I am please to know you both. Please, have a seat." Chi-Chi said diplomatically as she gestured to the numerous chairs and couches within the room. However, before any of them could sit down, King Maou spoke.  
  
"Perhaps it is best if you were on your way. Prince Vegeta will not be happy if he is kept waiting. Besides, these two will be taking care of the wedding arrangements, no arguments."  
  
"Vegeta? What do you mean he's waiting?"  
  
"Pardon me, Princess Chi-Chi, but I believe your father is referring to your fiancé waiting in the limousine. He is coming along with us on our excursion. After all, he is needed for his fitting, as well as his opinion. It is his wedding as well, is it not?"  
  
Chi-Chi's darkened eyes narrowed at her father. "He is, is he?"  
  
"Yes, daughter. Now, you must not keep him waiting. I went with your mother at certain times to plan our wedding, so it is only fair that Vegeta joins you. You had better get going."  
  
With a last cold look, Chi-Chi stalked out the door, her long suit coat flaring out behind her dramatically as she turned. The two wedding planners quickly followed, backing out of the room after bowing to the King. Richard merely glanced at his royal figurehead before turning his back and exiting the room, uncaring of the disrespective gesture he had initiated.  
  
Hesitantly, Chi-Chi walked to the waiting car, the tinted windows unyielding to her wish to see just who was waiting behind the glass. The driver quickly opened the door as he gave a small bow, reaching out to assist her into the vehicle. Once seated on the plush leather seat, she glanced up, her eyes meeting with the burning obsidian eyes of her fiancé. Beside him, Goku's familiar eyes remained downward, as if captivated by the carpeting of the automobile.  
  
The tense blanket of silence was broken as the door opened once more, the odd couple entering the vehicle. Mendori began regaling other weddings, speaking extensively over the plans she had in mind, filling the vehicle with loud boisterous talk, never realizing the situation she was working with. Kaben, however, communicated his knowledge with the Princess as their eyes locked. Chi-Chi could easily see that he had full understanding over what was happening with the wedding.  
  
"I knew her." A soft voice broke through the temporary silence provided while Mendori took in a deep breath, planning on continuing her speech.  
  
Chi-Chi, who had been adamantly staring out the window, blocking out the constant ramblings of the woman beside her, looked up sharply. "Who?"  
  
"Your mother." A small smile played upon Kaben's lips as he caught the Princess's attention, as well as the attention of the Prince and his guard.  
  
Intrigued, Chi-Chi imparted her attention upon the male. "How would you know have known my mother?"  
  
"Your mother was an amazing woman, Princess. She used to come to the orphanages of the kingdom, giving us her attention, providing us with another means of support. You probably don't remember when she used to bring you along after you were old enough. I living in one of those orphanages, exposed to the Queen every week. After her death, it was like a shadow fell upon the kingdom, sorrow was the only thing we knew to express at the passing of your mother. You see, Princess, your mother was the light of the kingdom. She never saw her position as something to be held above us, but as something she could use to help us. She was truly a remarkable woman, someone I am proud to have known."  
  
Chi-Chi sat back in her seat, slowly digesting his words, a small smile upon her face. It was always a joy for her to hear such meaningful and kind words to the woman she could barely remember. "Thank you." She said softly, acknowledging his words, unable to show just how much she had truly valued them.  
  
Her mood was dampened as the limousine pulled up to the prominent wedding boutique. Stepping out of the vehicle, Chi-Chi avoided all eye contact with both Saiyans. No viable plan had ever been discovered between friends, nothing known would work. Steeling herself, she moved towards the door, fully unprepared for the task before her, but ready to tackle it, not for her, her father, or even her kingdom's sake, but for her mothers.  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting upon her bed, Chi-Chi watched as the final servant exited the room. The count down was at one week.  
  
One week until she would marry the Prince of the Saiyans.  
  
One week until she would loose everything she had ever wanted, gaining everything she had ever expected.  
  
One week until her life, so precariously balanced upon the edge, would shatter as she was promised to a life without choice.  
  
Picking up the cream colored envelope addressed to her personally, she slipped the small ornate dagger through the seal. Leaning back upon her bed post, she ignored the overwhelming presence of her father as he appeared at her door. Withdrawing a single piece of parchment from its containment, she gazed upon the elegant script of sapphire blue before allowing it to flutter, landing onto the thick Oriental rug silently.  
  
Shaking, Chi-Chi stood, exiting the room, moving past her father without word. King Maou followed her down the stairwell, out into the car that waited to take them to the airport and from there to their castle for the wedding that would occur so soon.  
  
As their limousine disappeared around the corner, a silent shadow slipped into the room, moving towards the fallen parchment. Carefully, the paper was lifted unto the bed, dark eyes scanning over the words. Hands clinched into fists at the side as anger flowed through the figures veins. Sighing, hands dropped in defeat before slipping out of the room, leaving no trace of the sudden appearance other than the shift in location of the letter.  
  
Amidst the silken comforter of the Princess's bed, a single sheet of yellowed parchment stood out, the words so elegantly written, dripping with venom, stating:  
  
'Princess:  
  
Should you decide to continue with this charade of marrying your cold hearted Prince, I must remind you, once again, of the grevious consequences that will come. One of such beauty should not be locked away by the brutal nature of your alien love. He has not realized just what a gift he being bestowed.  
  
I implore you, do not continue with this marriage, lest I be forced to take action. You are mine, Princess. You are mind just as you always have been. Should you marry him, you will find his blood stained upon your hands. For my actions rest with you, my love.  
  
With all that I possess, you are mine.  
  
Your Love.'  
  
~*~  
  
[1] I have a fondness for having the name mean something. Mendori is Japanese for a female bird or hen. Saetairo means bright color.  
  
[2] Kaben means flower petal. Sunago means sand; gold or silver dust. 


	26. Chapter 21: Forbidden Desires

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or its characters.  I do not own any other licensed products that may appear throughout this fan fiction piece.  Nor do I own "Glaring Dream," from the anime, Gravitation.

AN:  Alright, I know it's been forever, but my computer hard drive crashed, I had two worms infiltrate my computer, and college just started back up.  I am determined to finish this story as soon as I can.  Enjoy and please, review!

~*~

Chapter 21:  Forbidden Desires

The sun set with a brilliant display of crimson and gold, leaving behind the navy blue sky and the twinkling starlight.  The surrounding city slowly fell into the darkness, the houselights blinking off as their inhabitants fell into their nightly slumber.  However, in the towering castle, the peaceful escape from reality was eluded as the knowledge of the next day and night's events overshadowed their futures.

Gathered together in one of the many rooms of the castle, a small group of friends basked in the warming glow of the fire.  Krillin stood poised by the fireplace, examining the ancient treasures that were placed and forgotten upon the room's mantle.  Yamcha and Maron were curled up on the antique couch in front of the flickering flames.  Silence had fallen upon the three friends, their minds filled with questions and silent wanderings.  

Hesitant to break the stillness of the room, Krillin spoke.  "Do you think this will really happen?"

"I don't know Krillin, but it seems like it.  No one could come up with any idea on how to stop it, and both Chi-Chi and Vegeta are going along with it.  Damn it.  It's like both of their fathers are ignorant to what they are doing, but really its just that they don't give a damn enough to help them out of it."  Yamcha hissed, the bright flames that reflected in his dark eyes illuminating the anger held within them.  

Maron calmly placed a hand upon her boyfriend's shoulder, a glistening tear falling from her bright blue eyes.  "There's nothing we can do now."

Krillin shook his head vehemently.  "We didn't think hard enough.  We need to come up with something.  Tomorrow is the wedding; we have until midnight tomorrow.  It's not over until they both say 'I do,' Maron.  We just have to think . . . we can't just sit around and do nothing!"

Yamcha noted to the strain in his friend's voice, the inner turmoil raging within each member of their group of friends.  Slightly altering the subject, he quietly asked a question that had been plaguing him.  "Have you seen Goku around?"

His head falling to the mantle softly as he leaned against the unmoving structure for support, Krillin let out a deep sigh.  "No.  Ever since he was forced to come here early with Vegeta . . . he's just been so quiet.  It's like he doesn't care anymore.  Like he couldn't care less that the _love_ of his _life_ is going to _marry his best friend.  Every time I try to talk to him and tell him not to give up . . . he just mumbles something about his duty . . . about being a Saiyan . . . how none of it matters anymore."  _

Yamcha and Maron stared at their friend.  Neither had known that the usually joyous teen had been reduced to acting as a silently suffering youth.  It seemed as if he had given up . . . given up on a fight that never should have existed.

Growling, Yamcha glared at the fire.  "If Chi-Chi had never shown her damn face around here, none of this would have happened.  I wish she had never come to our school or into our lives.  It was so much simpler without that bitch around."

Empty eyes stared at the angry teen as Krillin softly spoke.  "And if she had never come, Goku never would have known love."  Yamcha's head snapped up, locking eyes with the smaller boy.  "Not love like this, Yamcha.  This is special . . . better to have tasted than to have never felt at all eh?"

A dead chuckle left their lips as Yamcha sighed, resting his head within his hands, staring into the cold fire that held no answers.  "Maybe, or perhaps its better not to have known what he was bound to loose . . ."

~*~

Dull obsidian orbs clashed with an identical pair, trapping the mutual pain in an unending gaze, inner pain and remorse tearing him apart within himself.  Yet, his face remained neutral, his stoic expression never lifting for a minute.  It was a mask he had perfected years before, one that was desperately needed for the time being.  Nothing betrayed his suffering, even as he was alone within his darkened room.  He had been trapped behind his mask for so long that he had lost himself within its depths.  He no longer knew just who he was, no more than the title he wore and the darkness he projected.

Finally breaking away from the mirror, Vegeta ambled to his ridiculously large four poster bed.  Dropping to the smooth silken sheets, he stared at the darkened ceiling above him, willing for sleep to come quickly and trap him within his dreams, giving him a break from the harsh reality he was unable to escape. 

Creamy lids closed tightly over painful ebony as he willed himself into oblivion.  All the while, the stoic prince was unaware of the single silvery tear that had escaped the mask, falling to its freedom amongst the crimson silk that surrounded him.

~*~

'_Don't you understand?  There isn't a chance in hell this will stop!  No matter what you or I do, that marriage is going to happen regardless.  It doesn't care about love . . . just politics . . . people as property.'_

"It doesn't . . ." A quiet voice whispered.  

'_If you don't love her enough to stop this, then what type of a man are you?  What ever happened to being the strongest?  The most dependable?  Do you just not care anymore?'_

"I care . . . but what can I do?"

'_Fight my son, fight for what you desire.  Remember with all of your heart, when you need the strength in the future, it will be there, but if you let go . . . all will be lost."_

"But how can I remember when my heart has been destroyed?  How can I fight when my strength has been stolen?"

"_Someday we'll be together . . . Aishiteru . . ."_

"Gomen Chi-Chi . . . I just . . . can't . . ."

Goku stared out into the night, the knowledge of the coming events haunting him.  He had given up.  There was nothing he could do to even begin to damage the disrepair that they had been placed into.  He could not stand against the two sovereigns alone, nor even with all of his friends.  Despite his strength, despite being a Super Saiyan, he wasn't strong enough to risk so much and watch his dreams being crushed yet again.  He was weak.

A choked sobbed escaped his lips as he pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the window pane.  In little more than twenty-four hours, he would watch the woman he had grown to love marry his best friend, the person he saw as a brother.  The situation was tearing him up from the inside, voices haunting him.  Everything was falling apart.  An image of Chi-Chi's bandaged wrists flashed through his mind.

Anger well up within him, chasing away his tears.  He had seen the mangled flesh that had been hidden by the white bandages.  He had caressed the blood red slices that she had created in an escape from reality.  He had watched hem close, slipping into fresh pink scars and fading to pale white lines that would forever mark her own attempt at stopping the upcoming marriage the only way she knew possible only to fail.

With his anger, he could feel his Saiyan instincts and power rising as well.  Basic instincts of his race called for him to make a challenge for his own possession.  In his culture, if there was a claim, it had the right to be challenged.  However, years on Earth had dulled those instincts, only to have them come raging back at the upcoming loss of Chi-Chi.  Golden energy began to crackle around his fist as the transformation to the Legendary Super Saiyan began.

Flickering green and ebony eyes closed as he took in a deep breath, slipping into a light mediation, willing away the power and anger.  He knew that this was no time to do anything rash.  If he were to formulate a plan, he would have to make sure it worked.  Time was almost out, and if he wanted to repair his ravaged future, he would have to act quickly and accurately, no mistake was allowed.

As the clock struck midnight, Goku strode from the confines of his room with determined strides, intent on finding a way to put a stop to the events that would permanently destroy his life in exactly twenty four hours.

~*~

Bulma watched as Goku stormed from his room, brushing past her without the slightest glance back.  Cloudy blue eyes watched as he turned the corner, heading for a destination that eluded her.  Quietly, she turned and made her way through the dark hallways and corridors, stealthily avoiding the guards who roamed the castle and the tell tale flashing red lights of the security cameras.  

Even with her vast resources and extensive mind, she had come up with no valid and legal reason for the union of royalty to occur.  She had put her heart and soul into her research, sacrificing precious chance hours with Vegeta in order to search for the answers to her questions.  In the end, she was left with frazzled nerves, chewed up nails, a dozen half baked plan, and little hope.

Sighing, she paused at the ebony door before her.  Quickly glancing around, she quietly knocked upon the door.  Hearing the deep voice from the other side, she slipped into the dark room, disappearing from the single unseen camera that focused upon the dark doorway.

~*~

The stars zipped by as Juuhachi stared out the small window from the plane that was headed to the Maou kingdom.  She and her brother had been delayed by an important seminar of their father's, making their appearance at their friends' wedding later than the rest of their friends.  

Narrow ice blue eyes traveled to study the darker counterpart of the blonde female.  Juunana had been relatively silent in his objections to the upcoming marriage of their friend, respecting the wishes of the royal couple.  They both knew the importance of duty and responsibility and neither had gone as far as to speak more about it.

Juunana, still getting over the sudden breakup between Bulma and himself, easily acknowledged Chi-Chi's responsibility to her people.  She had been born and raised for a future as its ruler, the people of her kingdom depending upon a successful marriage and subsequent rein to sustain them.  Those burdens had been upon the girl from birth, something she could not escape without guilt haunting her.  The dark haired male understood her point of view, despite his lack of a close relationship with the future Queen.

However, when it came to Vegeta, Juunana could not help but be slightly jealous of the amount of attention he had always gathered from Bulma.  He had fallen for the blue haired beauty in junior high, slowly working up his courage to ask her out.  Just as he had been prepared to approach her, Vegeta had shown up, stealing away her heart.  Despite all of that, he had prided himself on building a strong friendship with the girl.  After the breakup, he had once again gathered himself, successfully dating her . . . until Vegeta had shown up again.

In ways, Juunana had relished in the knowledge that Vegeta had shared in the heartbreaking realization he could not be with the one he desired.  Thinking back to his initial reaction to the announcement of engagement between Chi-Chi and Vegeta, guilt rose over his being.  He had seen the damaging consequences, ones he could not bear to wish upon even his worst of enemies.  Instead, he had focused upon providing extensive amounts of comfort to Bulma, who had been hit rather hard at the events, hiding the pain behind a façade of determination.  Determination that had been waning . . . 

A small smile played upon Juuhachi's countenance, knowing that her brother's mind was still focused upon her best friend.  She had always known of his 'crush' on the blue haired genius, just as she had known from the beginning of their relationship that her friend had given her heart to the short tempered prince, never having it returned.  

Juuhachi was in no way an optimist.  She saw things as they were, never dressing up the situation.  She had known that Bulma would eventually realize her continuing feelings for Vegeta, just as he would eventually have to act on them.  She had known that Chi-Chi would play the catalyst in their relationship, eventually falling for Goku.  Her mind was almost mechanical, working on fact and probability.  And deep down, she knew that no matter what her genius friend tried, the wedding would happen.  The plain fact of the situation was that nothing could put a stop to the event . . . at least nothing they were capable of.  The future remained in the hands of the Kings and their children, even if the younger pair had no knowledge of this.

Two pairs of identical wintry orbs locked in a strong gaze, their emotionless eyes conveying their thoughts to the other without the slightest flicker in their icy blue depths.  A loud voice rang through the cabin, causing the two to look away, reaching for their buckles in preparation for landing.

A sardonic smile danced upon her lips as Juuhachi shot a look to her brother out of the corner of her eye.  "Get ready, Brother . . . its going to be a bumpy ride."  Each knowing that her words were not of the plane's landing, but of the world they were about to walk into.

~*~

A bitter chill crept up her spine as she slowly made her way through the dimly lit hallway.  Pushing back a loose lock of ebony, Chi-Chi glanced over her shoulder, feeling the gaze of sinister eyes that danced over her.  Self consciously, she tightened her black silk robe around her, hurrying her step in an attempt to escape the unease that plagued her.  

Her heart raced, thumping loudly against her chest.  Her breathing became heavy, coming out in gasps as her senses enhanced, waiting for the clues of the danger she could feel around her.  Obsidian eyes widened as she looked around, trying to reassure herself that nothing was there, that she was safe.  She had always been terrified of walking the halls of her home at night, her imagination calling for the monsters that dwelled in the shadows of the passages of the castle to expose themselves and attack her.

Even now, the dim light played with the dark contrasts of the shadows, creating an illusion of movement.  Unable to push away her childish fears, she sprinted down the hall, rushing to her familiar bedroom door.  Once inside, she slammed the thick door closed, locking it to ensure her safety.  Falling against the solid frame, she allowed a sigh of relief to pass from her lips as she waited for her heart to slow down.

**_nigiyaka_****_ no     hitogomi ni     tokeru     tsubuyaki ga_**

**_ashi_****_ moto ni     chirabatta     omoide     nijimaseru_**

_          The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd_

_          makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together._

Slowly, Chi-Chi glided through her familiar surroundings, dropping the papers her father had given to her onto her vanity, not bothering to place the crystal rose paperweight on them, hoping the winds would blow them away.  Removing her black silk robe, she draped the article of clothing onto her bed, her fingers dancing along the matching silk of her gown.  She pushed a lock of ebony behind her ears as she headed to adjoining door into the bathroom.

**_mayoi_****_ aruku     machi no kagayaki wa     glaring one way_**

**_kogo_****_ e sou na     boku o terasu   _**

_          The blazing of the street where I walk about lost (glaring one way)_

_          illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes._

Sinking into the steaming water of her black marble tub, she allowed her body and mind to relax for the first time in what seemed to be ages.  A dull pounding made its presence known as it increased in intensity.  Her well manicured fingers slowly made circles at the temple in an attempt to sooth away the headache.  The stress had increased with every passing day.  Even seeing her 'friends' had been unable to alleviate the weight she carried upon her shoulder and within her heart.  

**_tsumetai_****_ toki ga     yume o furaseru     kono te no naka o     suri nukete_**

**_negai_****_ kazoo e     mezame ta toki ni     yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru_**

**_boku_****_ o michibiku     kasu kana     shiruetto_**

_          The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands._

_          When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering       _

_          illusion - -_

_          the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along._

Half lidded eyes struggled to stay awake, knowing that her dreams would be filled with dancing illusions of the real world.  She was unable to escape her situation, not even her dreams could push the reality away from her.  Guilt washed over her as she thought over the event to come once more.  If she had never moved in, never became friends with the popular teens, never introduced her father to them, then they would all be free.  Her care was not found in the loss of friends that could have been, but for the knowledge that she had not brought the pain to them . . . especially to him.

**_nagasareru_****_     fuan dake o     tsugeru     yasashisa mo_**

**_eien_****_ ni mita sareta     ashita mo     hoshi kunai_**

_          Even if the gentleness that tells me only what makes anxiety flow_

_          had fulfilled eternity, I still don't want tomorrow._

Her heart clenched at the thought of the young man who had somehow fought past her icy defenses, worming his way deep within her heart.  She knew she loved Goku, but part of love was the willing to sacrifice that love.  This was something she was more than willing to do, taking back everything, just so that he would not have to feel one ounce of the pain she had caused him.  Someone had once told her, 'It is better to have loved and lost, then never to have been loved at all.'  But now she knew better . . . it would have been better if she had never met Goku.  If she had never known him, never seen him, never have touched him . . . It would have been better for everyone involved if she had never let them in.

**_kimi_****_ ni todoke ruhazuno kotoba wa     its talk to myself_**

**_kage_****_ mo naku     hibi ni ochiru_**

_          The words that I have to give to you are (its talk to myself)_

_          falling into an everyday routine, even without shadows._

Wrapping the thick terrycloth towel around her body, she seated herself before the mirror, mechanically brushing her dripping hair.  The reflection that used to show a vibrant young woman, exuding confidence and reeking of arrogance had faded, leaving a broken porcelain doll hidden away in the darkest corners of a child's toy box, every flaw haunting her.  Shuddering, she slipped into the silver floor length dressing robe that trailed behind her as she somberly left the steaming room, only to be shocked as she entered into her darkened bed chamber.

**_furueru_****_ yubi de     yume o kasaneru     iki mo     dekizuni     kuzureteku_**

**_tashi_****_ kana koto     futashi kasugite     nani o shinji reba     kimi ni aeru?_**

**_shiroku_****_ kieteku     ano hi no shiruetto_**

_          With a trembling finger, I gather up the dreams; without even breathing on them,    _

_          they're crumbling._

_          Even the certain things are too unreliable; if I believe in something, can I be with   _

_          you again?_

_          It's whitely vanishing, the silhouette of that day._

Obsidian eyes widened, alight with the flickering flames of hundreds of white candles that surrounded her bed.  The sheer curtains that wound themselves around the frames glittered gold as the rich violet silk sheets shimmered with the warm light cast by the small flames.  Moonlight cast its own silvery light into the room, the sheer curtains of the balcony doors blowing in the wind as the cold air moved in, causing each of the flames to dance wildly.  Unsure of how to react, Chi-Chi moved to the open doors.  Peering out onto the stone balcony, her breathe caught within her throat.

**_awaku_****_ somaru kisetsu o maigeru     Life Winter Dream_**

**_tachi_****_ domaru     boku o     sarau_**

_          Looking up at that palely-dyed season (Life Winter Dream)_

_          I, who stopped to stand still, am swept away._

The moon and stars reflected off of the snow, creating an iridescent glow that illuminated the young muscular figure that leaned against the balcony railing.  As his head lifted up, two sets of shadowy eyes locked in an unending gaze.  Goku slowly approached her, his hand settling softly upon her cheek as he moved to kiss her, their lips pressing together, their twin desires flaming at the forbidden kiss.  Breaking away, Goku allowed his hand to drop to her waist, his thumb caressing her flesh through the thin silken material.  The pain that was so prominent in the pairs eyes dimmed as they soaked in the feel of the other body pressed so close to their own.

**_Kaze_****_ ni kisareru     torinoko sareru     mune ni kaji kamu akogaremo_**

_          The wind blows it out, makes it be left behind; even the yearning is growing numb   _

_          from the cold in my heart._

Slowly leading the young Princess back into the room, closing the door behind him, Goku turned, staring into the flames of the candles, his eyes searching for something unknown.  Chi-Chi moved to him, forcing him to look at her, their eyes to meet once more.  Unable to recall the words he had perfected hours ago, he lost himself in her gaze, his fingers slowly moving through her hair.  Lowering his lips to hers, the two met in a chaste kiss.  A calloused hand moved to her shoulder, softly stroking the silk covered flesh.  His head slowly lowered, moving to trace her exposed neckline, his kisses covering her collar bone.  Two pairs of hands mutually met at the simple knot of the robe, entertaining as they worked as one in untangling the fabric.  Liquid silver silk puddled upon the ground, exposing the fleshly body beneath.  Strong arms encircled the warm flesh, lifting her from the ground, cradling her naked form to his chest, moving them to the warmth of the waiting bed.

**Tsumetai**** toki ga     yume ni tadayou     sono te no naka ni     uketomete**

**Negai**** kazoo e     mezame ta toki ni     yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru**

**Boku**** o michibiku     kasu kana     shiruetto**

The cold times drift about in dreams, but are caught and held in your hands.

          When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering illusion - -

          The silhouette whose faint smile leads me along.


End file.
